Total Drama Nation
by Constorion89
Summary: the campers arrive @ the paradise island, to find out they're in another competition
1. Not a Vacation

**Total Drama Nation**

Welcome to the Fourth Season of TDI. This season is called Total Drama Nation and will take place on a desserted island in the Bahamas. It's been a year since we first aired Total Drama Island.

Campers:

Beth – currently has gotten a lot taller and has a new risky and dangerous streak

DJ – tougher then he has been the past seasons, but he is still just a teddy bear on the inside

Gwen – still dark and grim as always, but she has gotten somewhat control on her anger

Geoff – still a party animal, but not every day of the week, since his girlfriend has made him a little docile

Lindsay – has actually smartened up since the last three seasons, which may be a surprise to most

Heather – our queen bee has actually found a nice side, thanx to her new beau, of course don't count out nasty heather, she'll b back for the drama

Duncan – our juvenile delinquent has been spending a little less time in Juvie thanx to his girl friend.

Tyler – his father paid athletes to teach how to play sports better and it has paid off tremendously

Harold – still dorky and weird as always, he's actually even taller and has gotten contacts

Trent – the lead singer of his rock band the Drama Gaffers, he's cut his hair and has gained a certain edge to him

Bridgette – she actually started her own dolphin shelter, where her, her family and Geoff tend to injured dolphins

Noah – our little cynical, brainiac has taking up skateboarding as a new hobby and smoking, among other things.

Leshawna – our big bootilicious has actually lost her booty recently and has slimmed down. Why you ask? You'll have 2 find out.

Katie – our ever hyper skinny BFF is still dating Noah and he's taught her how to stand up 4 herself more and be more independent from Sadie

Sadie – usually referred to as the bigger BFF can't be called that anymore, since she dropped the weight. But, ditzy and vulnerable she still is.

Ezekiel – our home schooled has actually taken going back to public school and has even taken to working out, in order to look good for his devious girlfriend

Cody – he's currently dating Beth, cuz her and Justin lost contact and he swiped in. He's been working on his body lately to compare to Justin and he actually does now

Eva – she's managed to control her temper a little more lately and has been more open to make up and dresses

Owen – thanx to help and support from Izzy, our big lug has managed to drop the fat and gain some muscle mass

Courtney – our infamous C.I.T has gone a little over to the dark side, from hanging w/ Duncan so much, but is still a good girl in her own way

Justin – currently heartbroken by getting dumped by Beth, he's sad but still as gorgeous as we know and love

Izzy – our questionably sane wild girl, has calmed down since she agreed to let her parents medicate her but we'll see how long that lasts

Cole – he's the new musician in the group, he's punk, original and a singer to boot

Angela – an easy going snowboarder, who'll do anything 2 win a competition

Dale- a punk rocker millionaire, whose time on the show is to prove that he can make his own money

Diamond – an easy going city girl from New York

Oliver – a surfboarder from California w/ two different colored eyes, one blue and one green

Leah – a slutty version of our well known Justin McGorgeousness.

Kiki – a punk tough girl from the streets, she's easy going, but piss her off and you'll regret it big time

Logan – a graffiti artist from Chicago. Known for his snappy answers, sarcasm and the big goggles on the top of his head.

(the camera cuts to a tropical island in the Bahamas)

Welcome One and All to Total Drama Nation. I'm Chris MacLean and this is our fourth installment of this show. It's been a year since Total Drama Island first aired; all our campers will be seniors this fall. What have they been up to and how will they react to know, they're not going on a vacation but competing in another show? How will they react to our new addition of campers? Oh and of course what couples will find sparks of love on this season? Find out all these answers and more on the Premiere episode of TDI Season 4: TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

cue: theme song

Welcome back to Total Drama Nation. Let's who will be our first camper or campers arriving on the island. Here's the boat and our first camper is………….

"Wait what is he doing here? I thought this was a vacation!" Gwen yelled getting off of the boat, followed by her boyfriend.

"Trent, Gwen what's happening people? You ready for season four?" Chris asked.

"Let me guess, something in the fine print?" Trent asked.

"Exactamundo bra." Chris smiled.

"This is horses***!" Gwen exclaimed, as her and Trent stood on the dock.

"Though you have to admit this place is a lot better than Wawanakwa." Trent said.

"True." Gwen agreed.

"How's it going, eh? Wait, I thought we were taking this vacation alone. Babe what did the letter say again?" Zeke asked his girlfriend.

"It says you and your girlfriend or boyfriend has an all paid vacation on a Bahaman Island for a relaxing vacation." Heather read.

"Heather, Ezekiel. How's it going?" Chris asked popping up.

"Wait a second if you're here that means……….." Heather stopped.

"Hey there Heather." Gwen laughed.

"Babe, I don't wanna do this. Can we go home?" Heather asked Zeke.

"No can do, you guys signed the contracts." Chris said.

The two of them joined Gwen and Trent on the back of the dock.

"Looking pretty buff Zeke my man." Trent said, smacking him on the back.

"Have to look good for my lady, eh?" Ezekiel smiled flexing, and Heather swooned.

"Oh my god, Katie look the island is so beautiful." A much slimmer Sadie said skipping off the boat.

"Noah babe, come on." Katie urged Noah.

"Fine I guess." Noah said.

"You're lucky I love you." He said, kissing her.

As him and Katie followed Sadie off the boat, the four on the dock gasped. Noah had also been working out and was wearing a tight muscle shirt to show off his muscles and was smoking a cigarette. None of them could believe that was the Noah they met a year ago.

"Wait a second what are you guys doing here?" Sadie asked the group.

"Chris has forced us into a fourth season." Heather scowled.

"Oh, that's fabulous." Noah growled.

"Well babe, look at the bright side, at least we're on this gorgeous island." Katie said.

"Look babe, I packed enough bikinis as it is. Just because you wanna see me wearing one the whole vacation, doesn't mean I'm going to." said a girl's voice.

"Babe, but the Codester has to be pleased too babe, he he." laughed a deep voice, that made

everyone gasp.

The couple walked off the ship and the crowd couldn't believe their eyes. There walked off a very hot and mature Beth and a very muscular and mature Cody. Beth had smaller black rectangular framed glasses and was wearing makeup. She has hair up in a ponytail w/ a ribbon and had a stud in each ear. She was wearing a belly shirt tank top and stripped arm warmers. She had a belly button ring and a rose tattoo on her right arm. She wore the similar pink pants and white shoes. Cody's hair was longer to his shoulders and he had muscles which were definitely in comparison to Justin's which may have been what he was trying to pull off. But, his deep voice was the thing that threw everybody off. They couldn't believe that was Cody, they were in shock.

"Babe, I don't think we're on vacation." Cody said to Beth.

"Oh f***ing fabulous." Beth spat, when she saw the others.

"Hey there, whoa." Chris said, when he got a look Beth and Cody

"You guys sure look different." Chris gasped and showed them to the others.

The greeted the others by hugging them. Ezekiel couldn't believe how gorgeous Beth looked. Gwen hugged Cody and it felt strange hugging him all muscled up, knowing it was Cody.

"Cody what happened?" Gwen chuckled nervously.

"I finally hit puberty." Cody said, laughing deeply.

"I gonna have to get used to that voice." Katie giggled, but gave Cody and hug.

"Sup dude?" Noah asked and gave Cody a pound.

"Beth you look amazing." Trent gasped.

"No joke there, eh?" Zeke smiled.

"Thanx you guys." she giggled.

"This is the place you've gotta kidding me. I was hoping for some place more dark. Well I guess this will do, these losers don't stand a chance," said a girl w/ black hair and piercings stepping off the boat.

The others looked her and glared. She gave them, a like I care look.

"You think I care what you guys think about me?" she asked.

"The name's Kiki, remember it when you give me my check the end." she told Chris, joining the others.

"You have some nerve, talking like that." Gwen growled.

"Trust me I've seen all three seasons, you guys will all be easy to take out." Kiki said and turned around.

"We're here E-scope babe! Vacation here I come!" Owen yelled running off the boat.

"Coming Owen." Izzy said.

The others gasped when they saw Owen. All his fat was gone and it was replaced by big well defined muscles. Izzy slowed walked off the boat and the others were shocked she wasn't acting nutty.

"Oh look it's the others hey guys, wow we all look different." Owen laughed.

"Look Izzy it's the old gang and some girl I've never seen before," he finished.

"I'm Kiki and I'm winning this time around," she said.

"Says you. I have a feeling the tides pulling in my direction for the win," said a guy w/ red hair and green eyes.

"The name's Cole. I'm a singer and musician; I want to make it big time so bad." Cole whined and shook everyone's hands.

"Finally here I only wish, I wasn't single then this vacation would be more interesting." DJ said.

"No way dawg. No way!" DJ yelled, turning around.

"DJ my man, long time no see." Chris chuckled and showed him to the others.

"Leshawna is in the house baby!" Leshawna cheered.

"We're here yo." Harold said, getting off arm in arm w/ Leshawna.

They all held back stifled laughter, as Harold got off the boat w/ braided hair.

"Gwen, girl what u doing here?" Leshawna asked, and then stopped herself realizing what had happened.

"Where are you Chris?" she yelled.

"Leshawna good 2 see you." Chris smiled, popping out of nowhere.

"Fine Maclean I'll play your games for now," she growled and dragged Harold w/ her to the others.

"What's up, yo?" Harold asked the others.

"Beth girl is that you? You look fabulous." Leshawna cheered and Beth said thanks.

"Look babe all I wanna say is, I want to find some sport to do on the island. I have to stay in shape, or coach said I'll drop to second string." Tyler's voice said.

"Well, babe you shouldn't worry about it." Lindsay said and as they got off the boat, she gasped.

"Speak of the devil." she said glaring Heather.

"Lindsay, Tyler welcome are you ready for the challenge?" Chris asked and they scowled.

"Hey Leshawna!" Lindsay cheered and hugged her.

"Beth my BFF is that you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep!" Beth smiled happily and they hugged.

"Hey Zeke man." Tyler smiled, giving him a pound.

"Wahoo! My bodacious babe were here!" Geoff cheered.

The couple got off the boat and the first sight of the others, confirmed their slight suspicions.

"Well its good 2 be back w/ everyone." Geoff smiled.

"Except for Chris that is." Bridgette scowled.

"Bridgette how are you, eh?" Ezekiel asked her.

"Zeke I can't believe that's you." Bridgette cried and hugged him.

"Sweet, this is it. My big chance to prove my dipshit father wrong, I can make my own money," said a guy getting off of the next boat.

"The name's Dale," said the long, blue haired boy.

"Nice to meet you dude." Noah said, giving him a pound.

"This place is freaking sweet. Hotness is what I'm talking about," said a guy w/ goggles on his head.

"The name's Logan, guys. Nice to meet you all, cuz I'm in it to win," he smiled and joined them.

The group heard the familiar romantic music and they knew who was arriving.

"Well Justin's here baby to relax and maybe find a special lady……….." he was cut off, as he saw the others.

He spied a muscle bro, who looked like Cody and standing was a hot girl that look a lot like Beth.

"Beth is that you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but I'm w/ Cody now." Beth sighed.

Justin couldn't believe how big Cody had gotten, same thing for Noah and Ezekiel

"I guess this a new game this time around." Justin said.

"Guess this is it. I can swim a few laps and maybe work on a tan," said Eva's voice.

"This gonna be so………………you've gotta be kidding," she growled when she eyed the contestants.

"Eeeevaaaaaa!!!!!! " Chris cheered when he saw her.

"Get out of my face." Eva yelled, shoving Chris away.

"Let's get the game started," said a girl w/ brown hair decorated by purple streaks.

"The name's Angela," she smiled and waved the others.

"Well I guess this is the place," said a squeaky voice from the next boat.

All the guys gawked as a Latino girl walked onto the dock. She had a big purple bow in her hair and was wearing a tiny purple outfit. She was so hot, the guys couldn't look away.

"Hi boys, the name's Leah," she waved flirtatiously.

"Whoa, dude. I bet this place gets great waves," said a guy's voice.

"My name's Oliver," said a tan guy w/ blonde hair and a green and blue eye.

"Duncan, I can't believe we won this it's unbelievable," said a familiar C.I.T's voice.

"Well princess, I'd just call it luck." Duncan said.

"I wouldn't." Chris said.

"You what are you doing here?" Courtney asked frantically.

"Not again." Duncan sighed.

They joined the others and they both looked beyond pissed.

"Looks like this competition will be good," said a female voice.

"The name's Diamond," the New Yorker said, joining the others making the cast a set of 30.

"Well campers since we're all here. Meet me by the bonfire in 30 minutes and we'll pick teams." Chris announced.


	2. More Campers and More Campers

"Alright everyone now it's time to pick teams and then I'll tell you what you're competing for. Let's see our two team captains are…………………..Trent and Kiki." Chris said.

"Now Captains join me up here. The rest of your team will be chosen by roulette, so let's get it started." Chris announced.

"For Trent's team our first girl is……………………Beth." He announced.

"Alright cool, I guess." Beth said and joined Trent.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Beth: I can't believe that Chris sucked us into this again! Well I might as well try to win, let's hope I can this time. *sigh*

Kiki: I better get a kick ass team or I'm gonna be f***ing pissed!

"Kiki's first boy is……………….Justin."

"Let's do this." Justin smiled and joined Kiki.

"Next on Trent's team…………………Tyler."

"Alright let's start it up." Tyler cheered, suddenly getting into the game.

"Next on Kiki's team is………………..Eva."

"Sounds good to me." Kiki smiled.

"Next girl 4 Trent ……………………..Leah."

"Let's do this musical man." Leah flirted.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Gwen: "Oh, you've gotta be f***ing kidding me."

"Kiki's next guy is…………………..Oliver."

"Let's do this babette." Oliver smiled.

"Alright Trent……………..Cole."

"Let's let the musicians unite!" Cole cheered and high fived Trent.

"Next 4 Kiki is……………….Izzy."

"Alright let's do it!" Izzy cheered.

"Trent's team………………..Katie."

"Yes!" Katie cheered and hugged Trent

"Kiki's team………….D.J."

"Yeah, let's do this girl!" he cheered.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Kiki: "Oliver, Izzy and DJ? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Trent your next teammate is……………Noah."

"Alright I guess." Noah said, inhaling his cigarette and then stomping it out.

"Kiki's next teammate is…………..Lindsay."

"Hooray!" Lindsay cheered.

"We're doomed." Kiki said, pissed.

"Trent's next girl is…………….Heather."

"Alright sure." Heather smiled.

Trent looked her awkwardly and she smiled sweetly.

"Kiki's next guy is……………….Harold."

"Sweet dog." Harold smiled and high fived DJ.

"This is just pathetic now." Kiki sighed.

"Alright Trent my man next person to join is………………….Cody."

"Yeah bro, that's what I'm talking about." Cody hooted.

"Let's put those big muscles to work bro." Trent said, high fiving Cody.

"Kiki ready for your next teammate?" Chris asked.

"Whatever," she sighed.

"Next is………………Leshawna."

"That's right baby!" Leshawna cheered.

She hugged Harold, she was so happy to be on the same team as him.

"Next for Trent………………..Bridgette."

"Let's do this." Bridgette cheered.

"Kiki's next ally is………………Logan."

"Yeah baby! Let's do this!" Logan cheered.

"Finally some more muscle on my team." Kiki said.

"Next for Trent is…………….Ezekiel."

"Let's do it, eh." Ezekiel said and went over to embrace Heather.

"Kiki's next companion is…………..Angela."

"Alright let's win this!"Angela cheered.

"The next gal on Trent's team is……………Courtney."

"Fine, I guess I'll try to win this time." Courtney sighed.

"Next up for Kiki is, Bad Boy Duncan."

"Damnit! I can't be w/ Princess!" Duncan complained, but joined the team.

"Owen come join Trent's team."

"Wahoo!" Owen cheered.

"We have just five people left to pick." Chris announced.

"Gwen go join Kiki's team." Chris said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gwen said.

"Diamond your on Trent's team."

"Fine w/ me." Diamond smiled.

"Dale join Kiki's team."

"Alright fine." Dale shrugged.

"Alright to sum it up, Geoff join Trent's team and Sadie your on Kiki's Team." Chris finished.

"Now Trent's Team will be: Trent's Tigers and Kiki's will be: Kiki's Killer Crocodiles. Now each challenge a new captain will be chosen and I'll always pick the teams. You'll be competing for 2million dollars and this island. Now your first challenge is in an hour, meet me in a clearing you'll find a map in your huts." Chris said and left them.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Trent: "I believe I have a well rounded team, I think we have an excellent chance of winning. I just wish Gwen was on my team." *wipes away a tear*

Leah: "My strategy is to flirt w/ all the guys and use them all as pawns in my plan to win all the money." *laughs evilly*

Cody: "I think being this jacked, this time around is gonna help me big time."

Diamond: "We definitely have a lot of competitors on this tropical island, but I plan to be the last one standing."

Justin: "I believe just, because I have good looks doesn't mean I can't use them. But I also have to use my wits and muscles."

Leshawna: "Yeah baby. Leshawna is back in the house! I'm ready to win the two million dollars and bring it home.

Duncan: Yeah, I'm kinda pissed that I'm not w/ Princess. But, we're gonna constantly be changing teams like TDC so I'll eventually be w/ her.

Sadie: "Katie I'll miss you! Let's hope we're not away from each other too long."


	3. Failure Copter Round One

"Alright campers it's time 4 the first challenge. The challenge is to knock your opponent off the vine jungle gym before they knock you off. There will be five rounds, the team who wins the most rounds will be our victors and the other team will send one of their own home in the Failure Copter. Now the roulette will pick the first two competitors." Chris announced.

The roulette spun and landed on Owen for the Tigers and Sadie for the Crocodiles. The two competitors approached opposite ends of the jungle gym. Katie waved to Sadie, who waved back.

"Good luck, Sadie!" Owen yelled to her.

"You too Owen." Sadie yelled back.

"Alright you two. READY, SET, GO!" Chris yelled.

The two competitors jumped onto the jungle gym and made their way toward each other. Sadie made the first attack by kicking Owen directly in the shin. Owen let out a cry and tried to grab one of Sadie's legs with his. She moved away just in time and suddenly got an idea. She quickly made her way around Owen and kicked him in the knuckle. Owen cried out again and went to grab his knuckles w/out thinking. He landed on the ground in pain. Sadie performed a perfect dismount and took a bow.

"The winner is Sadie." Chris announced.

Sadie cheered and was hugged by her teammates. The roulette started again and as it began to slow down it landed on; Cody and Dale.

"Alright then, it's Cody for the Tigers and Dale for the Crocodiles." Chris announced.

The two guys came to middle and shook hands.

"You're going down." Dale said evilly to Cody.

"Says you." Cody chuckled.

Chris said go and the two boys started booking across that jungle gym. Dale tried to kick Cody directly in the face. Cody moved just in time, but Beth gasped. Cody took his chance to kick Dale right in the knee. Dale let out a lovely series of words that we can't repeat on T.V. Dale then kicked Cody right in the teeth. Cody spit out blood and Beth cried out. He spit out more blood and then kicked Dale in the stomach. Then he went around and kicked him in the back. Dale cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Cody dropped and Beth ran over to him.

"Babe are you okay?" she cried.

"Beth babe, I'm fine." Cody smiled and they kissed.

"Second match goes to the Tigers." Chris announced.

"Let's start up the roulette!" Chris yelled.

"The third match is Diamond of Tigers vs. Harold of the Crocodiles." Chris announced.

The two met in the middle and shook hands. Diamond had told Courtney earlier, if she ended up facing a guy, she knew exactly how to win. Chris called go and they rushed at each other, then Diamond kicked Harold right in the balls. Harold dropped like he was shot the force of Diamond's kick. Diamond dropped to the ground to face an angry Leshawna. She picked Diamond up by her collar and she was pissed.

"Chris call something." Leshawna growled.

"Leshawna that was never a rule, not to kick guys in the balls. It's completely legal." Chris said.

Leshawna dropped Diamond and Chris announced her as the winner. The Crocodiles growled and Chef carried Harold off to the medical tent.

"Our Fourth Match is; Leah vs. Gwen." Chris announced.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Leshawna: What that girl did to my Harold was completely uncalled for and she'll regret it later. *cracking her knuckles*

Leah: I was really hoping if I went I could get paired up w/ a guy so it could be an easy win, but now I have to go up against Gwen and I'm kinda scared."

The two girls shook hands in the middle. Then they stood on opposite ends of the jungle gym.

"Ready, Set……………….

*Leah looked over Gwen's angry eyes and realized this could be bad*

G……………" Chris was cut off.

"I forfeit!" Leah called out and she walked back to the Tigers side.

"Alright well then it looks like the fourth match goes to the Crocodiles." Chris announced.

"Looks like it's time for the tie breaker. Our competitors are; Trent vs. Lindsay." Chris announced.

The two of them shook hands in the middle.

"Ready, Set, GO!!!!!!!!" Chris yelled.

The two rushed toward each other. Lindsay tried to take Diamond's idea, but Trent wasn't having it. He moved so fast, Lindsay lost her grip w/ one and then fell from the jungle gym. She got really upset and started to cry.

"The winner of the first challenge is Trent's Tigers." Chris announced.

"Sorry Crocodiles I'll be seeing you guys the bonfire tonight, where someone will be voted off this tropical island. " Chris said.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Diamond: "I realized Leshawna was a little pissed w/ me kicking her boyfriend in the balls and all, but hey all is fair when you're competing for two million dollars."

Trent: "I got dealt a really good team and I'm so happy we won!"

Tyler: "I have to make sure Lindsay, doesn't get voted off tonight I can't survive the entire competition w/out her!" *he begins to sob*

Tyler gathered a group of people to avoid Lindsay being eliminated. He sat w/; Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Eva, Izzy and Gwen.

"So then we vote off Kiki?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah she's being a real bitch anyway, why does she deserve to stay?" Duncan asked.

"So then we're voting off the street bitch?" Justin asked.

"Yep." DJ nodded.

"Izzy likes this idea." Izzy said.

{CONFESSION HUT}

Oliver: Dude, I wasn't really sure who to vote for. I personally think Leshawna overreacted too much in the challenge.

Logan: Well it hasn't even been a day and I can't stand hearing Lindsay talk anymore. She has to go, plus she blew it for us in the challenge.

Angela: Sorry no personal feelings.

Dale: Hey it had to be done and it's better you then me.

Sadie: I have to vote this person off or my friend will be gone.

Kiki: That idiotic blonde is already history; this game is in the bag

"Welcome campers to First Flower Ceremony of Total Drama Nation. The person who doesn't receive a flower will be sent immediately to the Failure Copter and can never come back, EVER!!!!!!!"

All the campers looked nervous. A majority of the team was glaring Lindsay assuming she'd be leaving, while Kiki was unbeknownst to the conspiracy going on about voting her off.

"Alright Tigers the first flower of the night goes to Justin."

Justin smiled and grabbed his flower from the host.

"Sadie, Izzy, Harold Eva come get your flowers."

The four of them stood up and received their flowers.

"Oliver, DJ, Leshawna."

"Next up; Gwen, Duncan, Logan"

Dale looked around confused. Angel looked kinda tense, Lindsay tried to look worried and Kiki now started to look worried.

"The Next flower goes to…………………………Angela."

Angela stood up w/ a sigh of relief and took her flower.

"Only three left and only two flowers. The next one goes to…………………………..Dale."

Dale stood up and wiped sweat from his brow and took his flower back to his seat.

"Now only two of you remain. Kiki, Lindsay this is the last flower of the night. "

"The last flower goes to……………………………………..

………………..

…………..

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………

…………………………….

……………………………..

…………………………….

………………………..

……………………………….

"Lindsay."

Lindsay jumped up and grabbed her flower. She was then hugged by Leshawna and Gwen.

"You people voted off me, over this idiot!" Kiki yelled.

"You should try being nice sugar, maybe we would've reconsidered. I guess we showed you that you didn't have this game in the bag." Leshawna laughed.

"Yeah maybe if you were nicer sweet heart, you would've lasted." Duncan said.

"So cya biyoth!" Harold called.

Kiki got into the Failure Copter w/ a scowl on her face. Her team waved good-bye to her w/ a evil smiles on their faces.

{FAILURE COPTER CAM}

Kiki: "Whatever this contest was stupid anyway. If they aren't going to vote off the person, who made them lose what's wrong w/ them? Stupid reality show!" she yelled.

NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION! The twenty-nine campers are split into two new teams. The next challenge puts our campers up in the air. They all hang on for dear life or fall to the ground below. Which campers will be left hanging in the air and which will fall to failure? Find out in the next thrilling episode of TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

VOTES:

KIKI: LINDSAY

JUSTIN: KIKI

EVA: KIKI

OLIVER: LESHAWNA

IZZY: KIKI

DJ: KIKI

LINDSAY: KIKI

HAROLD: KIKI

LESHAWNA: KIKI

LOGAN: LINDSAY

ANGELA: HAROLD

DUNCAN: KIKI

GWEN: KIKI

DALE: LINDSAY

SADIE: DALE

TOTAL CAMPER VOTES:

KIKI: 9

LINDSAY: 3

LESHAWNA: 1

DALE: 1

HAROLD: 1

VOTED OFF LIST: KIKI.

REMAINING CAMPERS: BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, LINDSAY, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, LESHAWNA, KATIE, SADIE, EZEKIEL, CODY, EVA, OWEN, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, ANGELA, DALE, DIAMOND, OLIVER, LEAH AND LOGAN (29 left)


	4. All That Floats Must Get Wet

**Total Drama Nation**

**Chapter 4**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, 30 campers arrived on a tropical Bahamas Island to start another competition for money. They were immediately split into two teams; Trent's Tigers and Kiki's Killer Crocodiles. Their first challenge was to defeat a member of the other team using only their feet while hanging from a vine made, jungle gym. After five rounds of the competition the Tigers came out on top. The Crocodiles went to the bonfire and voted off their cold hearted captain, Kiki. So Kiki was the first to board the Failure Copter and fly off the tropical island. Who will survive floating in the air and who will be the next loser to board the Failure Copter? Find out tonight on this thrill seeking episode of TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

Cut to the theme song:

"Alright campers, who's ready for challenge 2?" Chris asked.

A few of them grumbled, since they were still half asleep.

"Okay…………………..well anyway, it's time to pick new captains, but since Kiki was voted off the new captains will be MVP's. So our MVP's are; Cody and Sadie!" Chris cheered.

The two of them made their way up to where Chris was standing.

"Alright the new teams are: Cody's Clouded Leopards and Sadie's snakes. Now on the Leopards are; Cody, Bridgette, Duncan, Dale, Katie, Leah, Noah, Angela, Owen, Oliver, Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, Lindsay and Cole. Now on the Snakes are; Sadie, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Trent, Leshawna, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Diamond and Logan. Now if you will all, kindly follow me to the sight of your next challenge." Chris said and led them into the jungle.

**Confession Hut**

**Cody**-From the looks of my team, I knew we were gonna kick ass.

**Angela**-I really hope this is a sports related challenge; I really need to get my body moving.

**Sadie**-I'm really excited to be team captain, I just hope they don't vote me off like Kiki if we lose

**DJ**-As long as it's anything, but heights I'll be fine

They were led to a giant, see-through, fifty-foot dome. They entered the dome and saw weighted down harnesses w/ white or pink balloons.

"Here's the deal. Each team member will put on a harness and float to the top of the dome. You'll also each be given a bow and a bag of 30 arrows. Your goal is to defeat the other team, before they defeat you. Now Leopard's you have the white balloons and snake's the pink balloons." Chris announced.

**Confession Hut**

**DJ**-I hate heights *teeth chattering* I'm really scarred.

Both teams received their bows and their sacks of arrows. They all put on their harnesses and Chris and Chef released them. They all slowly floated to the top of the dome and the ground opened up to reveal a pool.

"Now remember campers you can move your arms to move along in the air. Now first team with all wet campers loses." Chris announced.

"Let the Ballooning Cupid Challenge commence. Ready, Set, GO!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Noah and Duncan both aimed for Heather's pink balloon. The queen bee's balloon popped and she fell to the pool below with a splash. The guys chuckled and pounded each other.

**Confession Hut**

**Noah**- How awesome was that? *laughs* I mean….*burst out laughing* Yeah, she deserved that *laughs again*

Owen went to shoot at Courtney's balloon, when Dale purposely bumped into him. The arrow went the other direction and popped Katie's white balloon. She screamed and fell into the pool below.

"Owen what the hell?" Noah yelled.

"It wasn't my fault." Owen apologized.

Dale then seized the opportunity to pop Courtney and Gwen's balloons. They both fell into the pool below.

**Confession Hut**

**Dale**- A little sabotage is always fun *chuckles*

**What will happen in Chapter 5? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Teams****:**

**Cody's Clouded Leopard****: Cody, Bridgette, Duncan, Dale, Katie, Leah, Noah, Angela, Owen, Oliver, Tyler Ezekiel, Geoff, Lindsay and Cole.**

**Sadie's Snakes****: Sadie, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Trent, Leshawna, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Diamond and Logan**


	5. Sabotage is Fun

Eva got pissed and shot an arrow through; Duncan, Tyler and Noah's balloons and they fell below to the pool. Owen finally got a shot Leshawna and went to shoot. Dale once again bumped him and his arrow went through Leah and Angela's balloons.

"Owen what are you doing?" Cody yelled him.

"It's not me!" Owen yelled back, getting annoyed.

Dale lined up his shot and took out Leshawna and Beth. They both fell to the waters below w/ a loud splash.

"Both teams are tied w/ only nine members left. Who will bring it home?" Chris asked.

Eva and Dale just started taking people out. Eva took out; Bridgette, Oliver, Ezekiel and Lindsay, while Dale eliminated; Sadie, DJ, Harold and Trent.

The remaining Tigers; Dale, Cody, Owen, Geoff and Cole glared the remaining snakes; Eva, Logan, Diamond, Izzy and Justin. Dale took a shot Diamond knocking her ground wards. He motioned for Logan to go behind Owen. Logan floated behind Owen, Dale shot and hit both balloons.

"Oops, sorry Owen I was trying to hit Logan." Dale called down.

Izzy floated over to Geoff and covered the party boy's eyes w/ her hands.

"Now." Izzy called to Justin, who shot Geoff's balloon.

Dale then took out the pretty boy, just as Justin took out Cole. Izzy whispered something to Eva, and then floated away. Both Cody and Dale cornered Eva. Dale glared her and she glared back. They both shot the same time. Both Eva and Dale's balloons popped and then faster than Cody could react, Izzy shot his balloon.

"The winners are Sadie's Snakes!" Chris cheered.

"Leopards I'll see you the bonfire, where one of your loser butts is going home." Chris laughed.

**Confession Hut:**

**Owen**- I seriously didn't know what happened out there, till Dale said that too me.

**Dale**- He's already won the contest; he doesn't deserve to be here. Say bye, bye Owen *maniacal laughter*

Before the bonfire; Duncan, Cody, Tyler, Geoff, Noah and Dale approached Owen.

"Owen man what happened out there? You cost us the game." Duncan said.

"Dale was sabotaging me!" Owen cried.

"Well, he just told us, you were having bad aim and that you'd blame him cuz he was near you." Tyler said.

"Are you serious?" Owen asked.

"Dude, it's not cool to lie." Geoff said.

"We thought we could trust you bro." Noah said.

They all sighed and walked off. Dale turned around to face Owen w/ a devilish grin. Owen was pissed he had to work the rest of the team to get Dale out.

**Confession Hut:**

**Bridgette**- framing someone is horrible, but lying is worse. I hate liars

**Katie**- I'm really disappointed in them, lying like that. I guess it goes to show you, that you don't always know a person

**Leah**- My boyfriend Dale, already informed me that Owen has to go, so bye-bye.

**Angela**- It's called poor sportsmanship; I could never work w/ u anymore.

**Oliver**- Well dude it looks like its farewell

**Zeke**- I can't believe I'm voting for you, but I have to, eh?

**Lindsay**- Well it was hard thinking who to vote off. Then I decided I'd vote for the person w/ the worst hair.

**Cole**- This is tough, but it has to be done sorry.

The fifteen campers sat around the bonfire. Chris joined them and smiled evilly.

"Well the votes have been cast and the second flower ceremony is underway. The firs flower goes to Cody."

Cody stood up and grabbed his flower.

"Next one goes to Duncan."

"Noah, Bridgette, Katie, Leah."

"Oliver, Angela, Tyler, Ezekiel."

The group got up and grabbed their flowers w/ relief.

"There are five of you left, but only four flowers." Chris announced.

"Geoff, Lindsay, and Cole you are all safe."

**Confession Hut**

**Owen**- I can't tell you how nervous I was.

**Dale**- I'm confused, why the f*** am I in the bottom two?

"Dale, Owen I only have one more flower left. One of you is safe and the other is riding the Failure Copter out of here. The last flower goes to………………….

……………………..

………………..

……………………..

………………….

………………….

……………………

…………………..Dale."

"It's about time." Dale said and grabbed his flower.

"Sorry Owen my man, it's time to go." Chris said.

All the girls gave Owen a hug, but the guys looked away. Owen was furious Dale, but he boarded the Failure-Copter. He waved good-bye as he got higher and higher in the sky.

**Failure-Copter Cam**

**Owen**- I tried my best, but I got played by the rich boy. Oh well, I hope Izzy does really well.

Next time on Total Drama Nation. It's time for our campers to get their feet wet. They go speed boating and tubing. Which campers will stay dry? Which will feel the dampness of losing? Will the campers kill me, if I mention a fifth season? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

Votes:

Cody:Owen

Bridgette:Dale

Duncan:Owen

Dale:Owen

Katie:Dale

Leah:Owen

Noah:Owen

Angela:Dale

Owen:Dale

Tyler:Owen

Ezekiel:Angela

Geoff:Owen

Lindsay:Angela

Cole:Dale

Total:

Owen:7

Dale:6

Angela:2

Voted Off: Kiki, Owen.

Remaining Campers: Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Cole, Angela, Dale, Diamond, Leah, Oliver and Logan (28 left)


	6. Wild and Wet

**Chapter 6**

"Wild and Wet"

Last time on Total Drama Nation. Our campers took to the skies, literally w/ our balloon strapped harnesses. Dale immediately became this season's villain and made quick work of finding a target in the competition. He believed Owen shouldn't be here, since he won TDI. He actually made Owen shoot down his own team. With the majority of his team against him, Owen became the second person to ride the Failure Copter. Will Dale's underhanded ways be discovered? Who will his next sabotage victim be? And what challenge will be played today? The answers to all these and more, prepare to get wet on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

Izzy sat in the mess hall w/ Zeke, Katie, Sadie, Noah and Heather.

"Escope is sad," she sighed.

"It's okay, Owen would want you to keep on moving forward." Katie said and hugged her.

"We have to stay strong, to keep our alliance together." Heather said and they all nodded.

Dale and Logan approached the table. Dale put his hands on Izzy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Owen got eliminated, Kaleidascope." Dale said.

"No you're not, it's your fault." Izzy growled.

"Woah, relax crazy girl." Logan chuckled.

"Shut it, goggle boy." Heather snapped.

"Whatever lets leave these Logan." Dale said and they left.

Those two seriously miff me, eh? Ezekiel said.

Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth and Cody sat together breakfast too.

"So I was thinking the six of us should form an alliance." Duncan said.

"Sounds good to me." Beth agreed.

"Sure." Cody smiled.

Bridgette, Geoff and Courtney agreed as well.

"Good then we're going to the final six." Duncan said.

**Confessional Can:**

**Beth**- Little do they know, we're already in an alliance w/ Heather. Srry for lying guys.

Chris and Chef approached the campers.

"Alright campers it's time for today's challenge. It's called Speed Boats Sonic Speed." Chris announced.

"Get in your bathing suits and meet me the base of the river," he finished.

The twenty-eight campers were eyeing the rough river, cautiously.

"Alright everyone now we need your new teams. Captains who's your choice 4 captain?" Chris asked.

"Bridgette." Cody said.

"Justin." Sadie cooed.

"Alright then our then our teams are; Bridgette's Bats and Justin's Jaguars. The bats are; Bridgette, Izzy, Cole, Eva, Cody, Leshawna, Geoff, Sadie, Oliver, Beth, Duncan, Angela, Harold and Leah and the jaguars are; Justin, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, Trent, Noah, Katie, Ezekiel, Courtney, Dale, Diamond and Logan."

"Now as you see we two, four seater boats w/ ten green or blue tubes hanging from them. There'll be four people in the boat, the other ten will be in tubes and be responsible for grabbing flags. Now let's announce the positions. The bat's driver is Oliver, Co-driver is Leshawan and the two passengers are; Leah and Cole. The jaguar's driver is Noah, Co-driver is Gwen and the two passengers are; Justin and Courtney. For the bats; Tube 1 is Bridgette and Cody, Tube 2 is Izzy and Geoff, Tube 3 is Eva and Duncan, Tube 4 is Sadie and Harold and Tube 5 is Beth and Angela. For the jaguars; Tube 1 is Trent and Katie, Tube 2 is Zeke and Lindsay, Tube 3 is Dale and Heather, Tube 4 is DJ and Diamond and Tube 5 is Tyler and Logan." Chris finished.


	7. Makeup Malfunction

**Chapter 7**

"Make-up Malfunction"

Everyone got in their positions. The passengers also realized they had water balloons to throw the enemy. Oliver and Noah reved their engines, ready to go.

"Ready, set, GO!!!" Chris yelled and the two teams raced off.

As they rounded the first bend Bridgette saw a light blue flag and grabbed it. Katie reached for the first green flag and missed, but it tipped off Lindsay behind her, who grabbed it. The waters began to get choppier and Cody, Izzy and Geoff grabbed their blue flags. Then Trent, Katie and Ezekiel grabbed theirs. For the next part of the course they went on an upward slope. Eva and Duncan grabbed their flags w/ ease. Heather got hers and Dale almost fell out of the tube grabbing his, but Heather grabbed.

**Confession Hut:**

**Heather**- I don't understand why I did that either."

The rest of them got their flags and they heard a loud, rumbling sound. They didn't realize they were going over the waterfall until it was too late.

**Confession Hut:**

**Katie**- I swear Chris is trying to kill us. I really wish I had Noah to hold onto me.

**Lindsay**- You know, I really liked this challenge until Chip sent our boats off the waterfall

**Gwen**- Chris continues to give me reasons, to want him dead.

Oliver's team crossed the finish line first and won the first round.

"Nice job Bats, now it's your choice on who to eliminate from the next round." Chris said

"We eliminate Justin." Bridgette said.

**Confession Hut**

**Justin**- I'm always seen as a threat because of my gorgeous looks. Well, I'm still gorgeous *smiles*

As the competition continued during the next five rounds. The teams were now tied 3 wins apiece. Joining Justin on the sidelines were; Noah, Cody, Trent, Bridgette and Duncan. The last and seventh round was the tie breaker. Chris said they were supposed to round the course, till one boat has lost all its members. The teams reved their engines and sped off go. The first round trip was fine till; Oliver flew out of his tube. Then Lindsay followed and Dale grabbed something of hers. As they hit the water the bottom, Dale slammed the compact he had snatched on his tube, causing a cloud. Everyone began to cough. Everyone flew out of the rides on the jaguars, except DJ. When he could finally see, he realized the boat was heading for the bank. Instead of driving, he jumped out w/ fear.

"Bats win the third challenge!" Chris announced and the team cheered.

"Jaguars I'll see you guys the bonfire tonight, where one of your damp butts is out of here." Chris chuckled.

**Confession Hut**

**Gwen**- I can't believe Lindsay cost us the challenge, because of her make-up. She has to go!

**Heather**- Poor Lindsay, but she's the major reason we lost

**Tyler**- No this could cost Lindsay the game. I have to find someone else to vote off.

**Trent**- DJ man you rock, but you wimped out on us bro.

**Lindsay**- I'm scarred Chip won't give me a flower tonight *sobs*

**Dale**- I'm knocking them out one by one *laughs*

"Alright you losers welcome to the bonfire ceremony. One of you is about to leave the island and never come back, ever!" Chris said.

"The first flower goes to…………………..Trent."

"Nice man." Trent cheered.

"Courtney, Zeke, Katie, Noah."

"Heather, Tyler, Diamond, Logan."

"Next flower goes to Gwen."

"Thank you." Gwen said and swiped her flower.

"Next one is for Justin."

Yes, nice." Justin said taking his flower.

**Confession Hut**

**Justin**- I was actually worried for a little there, but they can't vote off gorgeous me. *he smiles and looks into his mirror*

"There are three of you left, but only two flowers. The next camper safe is…………………….Dale."

"Yes, safe once again!" Dale cheered.

"DJ, Lindsay only one of you will be safe. The other must ride the Failure Copter and leave the island 4ever! Never allowed 2 come back. The last flower goes to………………………………….

………………………………………………

………………………………………..

…………………………………………

…………………………………………..

…………………………………….

……………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

…………………………………………….DJ."

DJ got his flower and then noticed Lindsay was upset.

"I'm sorry," he said and hugged her.

"It's okay DJ, they chose me to go." Lindsay smiled.

"No Lindsay! Not again!" Tyler started to cry.

"It's okay Tyler, I believe you can win." Lindsay said and hugged him.

"Bye guys!" she waved and got into the Failure Copter.

As the Failure Copter flew up, she blew a kiss to Tyler. Who smiled and blew one back. They all walked back to the village, sadly.

**Failure Copter Cam**

**Lindsay**- Well, I tried my best but I'm kind of confused about how the compact came out of my bag like that. It never falls out, ever.

**Confession Hut**

**Dale**- Well I'm two for two. Who should be my next target? *laughs evilly*

VOTES:

JUSTIN:DJ

TRENT:JUSTIN

COURTNEY:LINDSAY

ZEKE:DALE

KATIE:DALE

NOAH:LINDSAY

LINDSAY:DJ

DALE:LINDSAY

GWEN:LINDSAY

DJ:LINDSAY

HEATHER:GWEN

TYLER:DJ

DIAMOND:COURTNEY

LOGAN:LINDSAY

_TOTAL VOTES:_

_LINDSAY~7_

_DJ~2_

_JUSTIN~1_

_GWEN~1_

**VOTED OFF: **KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY

**REMAINING CAMPERS:** BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, LESHAWNA, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURNTEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, ANGELA, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH AND OLIVER (27 LEFT)

Next time on Total Drama Nation; our campers get ready to face the naked truth. Their next challenge is a game of strip poker and as the others bare down, a new couple is starting to heat up, while an old one wants to rekindle what they had. This will only cause more drama. Who will hook up? Who will die down? Who will the next Failure Copter victim? Stay tuned for the next sizzling episode of Total Drama Nation!

Srry for all the Lindsay fans out there, but I already have everything pre-planned. One person must be voted off each episode, that's pretty much it LOL.


	8. Cards, Chips and Underwear?

**Chapter 8**

"Cards, Chips and Underwear?"

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers tried out their boating skills. The Bat's boat crossed the finish line first and earned immunity. Some alliances were revealed and Dale found his latest victim, the hot, blonde, Lindsay. DJ bailing out of his boat in the challenge almost cost him the game but he wasn't Dale's target. As the lovely Lindsay left the island, Tyler expressed a tearful goodbye. Will Tyler be able to go on without Lindsay? Will Dale tear apart another couple? And who will almost reveal Dale? The answers to all these questions and more. Everything's gonna be revealed on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

Tyler walked into the mess hall, sulking. He sat down next to Zeke, who patted his back.

"It'll be okay, eh? Lindsay would want you to go on." Zeke comforted him.

"Zeke is right, Izzy agrees." Izzy said.

"I guess I'll just miss her." Tyler sighed.

**Confession Hut**

**Tyler**- Babe if you're watching this, just know how much I miss you. I'm winning this for us!

**DJ**- Yeah I have a confession. I have a crush on a camper. Who you ask? You'll see *blushes*

DJ sits down next to Geoff. As Geoff started to eat, DJ cleared his throat.

"What is it, DJ dude?" Geoff asked.

"I have a crush on someone here." DJ said.

"Who?" Geoff asked.

"How do you feel about Eva?" DJ asked.

Geoff started to choke and DJ hit his back. The eggs shot out of his mouth and hit Dale in the face. The room erupted in laughter and Dale growled.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked DJ, who nodded.

"Well then talk to her," he finished.

Chris walked into the mess hall wearing a suit with playing cards and poker chips in hand.

"Alright campers it's time for your fourth challenge. We're gonna play a good old' game of strip poker," he announced.

**Confession Hut**

**Heather**- He can't be serious *in disbelief*

**Leah**- Yes! I love to strip, watch out boys * purrs seductively*

**Zeke**- I don't know how I feel about this, eh?

**Noah**- Now I don't mind taking my clothes off *smiles seductively*

"The rules are normal strip poker with a little twist. If you win two hands in a row, you get to put back on an article of clothing. Oh and I choose what you take off. Now let's pick our new captains and teams." Chris said.

"I pick Geoff." Bridgette said.

"I pick Katie." Justin said.

"Alright now our teams are: Geoff's Gamblers and Katie's Kings. The gamblers are; Geoff, Harold, Trent, Tyler, Angela, Dale, Courtney, Leah, Duncan, Beth, Leshawna, Zeke, Heather and Cody. The Kings are; Katie, Noah, Oliver, Bridgette, Cole, Izzy, Diamond, Justin, Logan, DJ, Gwen, Sadie and Eva. Everyone follow me into our newly built casino." Chris said and they followed him out of the mess hall.

They entered the casino and Chris showed them the tables.

"We're gonna spin the roulette to see the players in the first game." Chris said.

The roulette stopped and Chris turned to the campers.

"The players for the Gamblers are; Geoff, Tyler, Courtney, Beth and Heather. For the Kings; Katie, Bridgette, Diamond and DJ." Chris announced.

The nine teens took their seats around the poker table and Chef dealt them their cards. They all looked their hands and Chris told them to reveal their cards.

~to be continued in chapter 9


	9. The Naked Truth

**Chapter 9**

"**The Naked Truth"**

"Tyler is the winner of the first hand. Now if the rest of you could remove your shoes and socks." Chris said and they obliged.

They were dealt a second hand and revealed their cards, once again. They all looked nervous, but Katie was declared the winner. Geoff and DJ took off their hats, Tyler removed his shoes and socks and the girls took off their tops. The third hand had w/ all the girls in their bra, but Katie.

Chef dealt them their third hand and Chris said show us the cards. They all revealed once again.

"Bridgette is the winner of the third hand." Chris announced.

Tyler took off his headband, while Geoff, DJ and Katie took off their tops and the rest of the girls removed their pants. Heather and Courtney sat their blushing.

"Nice princess!" Duncan cheered.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled him.

**Confession Hut**

**Duncan**- Now this challenge I like

**Zeke**- Heather looks amazing *blushes*

The fourth hand was dealt and Beth won. Tyler took off his sweat jacket and shirt, DJ, Geoff and Katie removed their pants, Bridgette removed her hoodie and t-shirt and all the rest removed their bras. The fifth hand was dealt and Katie won again. Tyler, Bridgette and Beth sat there in their underwear. The rest of the girls removed their panties/thongs, while DJ and Geoff took off their boxers, letting it all hang out.

"Alright Courtney, Heather, Diamond, DJ and Geoff are out." Chris announced.

The eliminated campers were given towels to wrap themselves in. Beth won the sixth hand and eliminated Tyler. Katie won the seventh hand and eliminated Bridgette. Katie and Beth struggled back and forth, for ten hands until Beth won.

"The first round goes to Geoff's Gamblers!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Geoff cheered, shooting up, but forgetting about the towel. It dropped and he covered himself embarrassed.

"Now four Round 2. Our competitors are; for the gamblers: Harold, Leah, Angela and Leshawna and for the kings: Noah, Cole, Justin, Gwen and Eva." Chris said.

Chef dealt their first hand the campers looked their cards cautiously. They all revealed their cards.

"Leshawna is the winner of the first hand." Chris announced.

The other eight competitors removed their socks and shoes. The winner of the second hand was Cole.

**Confession Hut**

**Cole**- I realized my team had to win this game to stay in it

**Leshawna**- that white boy is good, but he's going down

Leshawna removed her sandals, Noah took off his hat, Justin took off his necklace and the girls removed their tops. The third hand also went to Cole and he put his shoes and socks back on. Leshawna and the guys took off their shirts, while the girls sat there in their underwear. The fourth hand was dealt and the girls were nervous.

"Justin is the winner of the fourth hand." Chris announced.

Cole removed his socks and shoes, Leshawna and the other boys removed their pants and the girls sat their braless. Justin also won the fifth hand, taking out the girls, Harold and Noah. Leshawna took off her bra and Cole removed his shirt. Leshawna won the following round and Justin took off his sandals, Cole removed his pants. Cole and Leshawna continued to win hands back and forth for ten rounds, eventually eliminating Justin, which the girls loved.

**Confession Hut**

**Sadie**- Justin is perfect everywhere and I mean everywhere. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

**Eva**- He is a god, a perfectly sculpted god.

**Justin**- Maybe I should try walking around the camp naked. Hmmmmmm…..

At the end of the tenth hand, both Cole and Leshawna had only one article of clothing left. Chef dealt them their hands and you could feel the tension in the air.

"And…………………..reveal!" Chris shouted.

**Confession Hut**

**Leshawna**- Cole is a worthy opponent but this ends now. I wanna win it for my team, baby!

**Cole**-I had to win or possibly be kicked off

"Leshawna and Gamblers win!" Chris shouted.

Cole sighed as he removed his boxers. The gamblers lifted up in Leshawna in triumph.

"Kings it's the bonfire for you." Chris said.

Diamond walked over and put her hand on Cole's shoulder.

"It's okay you did your best and that's all we could ask of you." Diamond smiled.

"Plus, I loved the show," she blushed and Cole blushed as well.

"You're a beautiful girl Diamond." Cole smiled.

"I've been told that once or twice," she smiled.

After they got dressed, they walked out of the casino hand in hand. Eva sat on the shoreline with her feet in the water, when DJ approached. He sat down next to her and he looked at him startled.

"Oh, hi DJ." Eva said, trying to smile.

"Eva what are your feelings on dating?" DJ asked her.

"I don't know, why?" Eva asked.

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me after elimination." DJ said.

"Sure, why not?" Eva actually smiled.

"Nice." DJ smiled and ran off.

**Confession Hut**

**Eva**- I don't want everyone thinking I'm still as nasty as before. This doesn't mean I like him! Though he is cute *blushes* Erase that! *she screams and breaks the camera*

"Alright campers welcome to another bonfire ceremony. There are thirteen of you, but only twelve flowers in my hands. One of your butts is out of here." Chris said.

**Confession Hut**

**Dale**- Since the latest challenge was a game of luck, I really couldn't blame anyone. So, I decided to turn on someone.

~_FLASHBACK~_

The whole team was gathered in a circle, except for Logan and Dale. They were discussing, who to vote off.

"We should get out of Dale now!" Katie said.

"I agree." Noah said.

"Of course you do, she's your girlfriend." Eva said.

"Calm down." DJ said, putting his hand on Eva's shoulder.

"Fine." Eva sighed.

"Izzy agrees with Katie, Dale has to go." Izzy said.

Dale realized he had to go on the defensive. He put on a sad face and went to work.

"Guys can I talk to you?" Dale asked.

"I overheard you guys talking and I wanna get something off my chest," he finished.

"He was probably spying." Diamond scoffed.

"Go ahead, Dale" Katie said, surprised by his soft side.

"Well I know you guys have been blaming me for the others going home, but Logan's been pulling the strings. I'm sorry I lied to you and he doesn't care about me taking the blame," he sobbed.

Katie and Sadie came over and hugged him. Noah patted him on the back.

"Izzy forgives you." Izzy smiled and jumping on him, kiss his cheek.

Dale walked away snickering evilly.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

**CONFESSION CAN**

**KATIE**-I can't believe Logan was behind all this. Oh, well time for him to go.

**NOAH**- Well dude you're a cool guy, but you shot yourself in the foot.

**OLIVER**- Well dudette, Dale offered me a place in his alliance if I voted you off so bye

**BRIDGETTE**- Logan I can't believe you sent those people packing; now you can go packing

**COLE**-You screwed up dude, you leave us no choice

**IZZY**-Izzy is mad you for costing us the challenge

**DIAMOND**-I know she's voting for Cole, so tit for tat.

**JUSTIN**-Sorry, you're way too scary for me to want on the island anymore

**LOGAN**-Well, I don't have a problem with you but Dale does so see ya.

**SADIE**-You've been a real meanie so I have to vote for you

**DJ**-Sorry bro, but you're gone in my book

**GWEN**-How stupid did you think we were? One Heather is enough!

**EVA**-God I have to vote for you, you're driving me crazy.

"Alright campers the first flower goes to Dale."

Dale smiled and took his flower.

"Katie, Noah, Oliver."

Katie and Noah walked up holding hands and Oliver smiled at his flower.

"Bridgette, Diamond, Justin."

The girls and Justin received their flowers and returned to their seats.

"DJ, Gwen, Eva."

DJ and Eva smiled each other and Gwen looked surprised.

"The next two are……………………..Izzy and Cole."

Izzy and Cole grabbed their flowers and everyone looked the surprised bottom two.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**SADIE**-Why am I, in the bottom two with that traitor? I didn't do anything!

**LOGAN**- Well Sadie's out, but why am I here?

"The last flower goes to…………………………..

…………………………………

……………………………….

………………………………

…………………….

………………………….

……..

……………………………

………………Sadie."

"Yay!" Sadie cheered and grabbed her flower.

"Are you kidding me?!" Logan screamed and then caught Dale's glare.

"It was you, you two faced bastard!" he yelled.

Logan was resistant while being dragged to the Failure Copter and was thrown inside.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

**LOGAN**-If that two faced bastard, wins this competition I'm suing!

As they watched Logan leave, Dale chuckled to himself. Eva and DJ walked hand in hand for their date. Then Justin walked over to where Beth was sitting alone.

"Co……., Oh it's just you." Beth sighed.

"Beth why do you hate me?" Justin asked.

"Because, you just stopped calling me!" she cried.

"I was traveling, I told you that," he pleaded.

"So you still care?" she asked.

"Let me prove it to you," he said and grabbed her face, kissing her.

Just at that moment Cody arrived and got pissed.

_Next time on Total Drama Nation. The campers soar to dizzy new height. In the next challenge, the campers become birds and they're not the not the only thing rising. Cody's temper rises when he finds Justin kissing his girlfriend. Will this affect Cody and Beth's relationship? Will Cody beat up Justin? Will I ever find another job? Find out next time on Total Drama Nation!_

**VOTES**

**KATIE: LOGAN**

**NOAH: LOGAN**

**OLIVER: SADIE**

**BRIDGETTE: LOGAN**

**COLE: LOGAN**

**Izzy: cole**

**DIAMOND: IZZY**

**JUSTIN: EVA**

**LOGAN: SADIE**

**DJ: LOGAN**

**GWEN: LOGAN**

**SADIE: LOGAN**

**EVA: SADIE**

_**TOTAL VOTES**_

_**LOGAN-7**_

_**SADIE-3**_

_**COLE-1**_

_**IZZY-1**_

_**EVA-1**_

_**VOTED OFF LIST: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN**_

_**REMAINING CAMPERS: BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, LESHAWNA, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, ANGELA, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH AND OLIVER(26 LEFT)**_


	10. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 10**

"**Birds of a Feather"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, the campers let the naked truth be revealed in a game of strip poker. There was nudity, kissing and even a softer side of Eva. *Eva comes onto the screen and kicks Chris in the balls* Eva- But in the end that piece of shit Dale, double crossed Logan. Will this challenge bring out fear? What will happen to Cody and Beth? And will Chris ever recover from that kick in the balls? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!!!!

~cue theme song

Dale sat w/ Leah and Oliver outside the mess hall. Both were surprised Logan was voted off.

"I thought we were voting off Sadie." Oliver said.

"Well it was either me or Logan. You know that Oliver. I am the captain of this alliance, so I had to stay." Dale said.

"I understand Dale, honey." Leah said and kissed him.

Heather, Zeke, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Noah and Tyler sat together.

"Alright so we either know Dale is a bitch or he's ruthless enough to sacrifice one of his own." Heather said.

"Just like you were on TDI." Tyler said.

"Shut up, stupid jock." Heather growled.

"Come on you two, that's in the past, eh?" Zeke said.

"Sorry, Heather." Tyler apologized.

"Its okay, Ty," she smiled.

Eva, DJ, Bridgette and Geoff sat together in the mess hall. DJ and Eva were holding hands and smiling.

"I enjoyed our date so much DJ." Eva smiled and kissed him.

"Me too." DJ smiled back.

"You two, seem to be getting along well." Bridgette smiled.

"Eva and DJ who would've guessed it?" Geoff chuckled.

Chris walked into the room and they all sighed, for another challenge.

"Alright campers it's time for our next challenge. If you all could follow me to the site of your next challenge." Chris said.

**Confession Hut**

**Dale**- Now I know all you viewers think I'm evil, but sometimes you have to do what it takes to win the money.

**Leah**- I know Dale betrayed Logan and he'll probably stab Oliver in the back but not me. He loves me *smiling*

**Dale**- If I had to, I'd double-cross Leah too.

Justin walked by Beth with a black eye. Beth gasped and ran over to him.

"Justin are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah." Justin lied.

"Who did this to you?" she asked upset.

"Your boyfriend," he answered.

**Confession Hut**

**Beth**- I can't believe that Cody would do that to someone, I thought my Cody was sweet *she sighs*

They came upon a large, clear wind tunnel with metal door dividers. On the outside lay 26 sets of wings attached to jet packs.

"Alright campers your fifth challenge is Birds of a Feather. It will be a race using these jetpacks to cross the finish line. Each match will be 3 on 3; each metal divider will take out two competitors. The last one remaining and to cross the finish line will win for their team. The new captains are; Leshawna and Noah. Now they're Leshawna's Lions and Noah's Nematodes. The lions are; Leshawna, Zeke, Bridgette, Tyler, Leah, Harold, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Angela, Justin and Diamond. The Nematodes are; Noah, Courtney, Cole, Eva, Cody, Sadie, Oliver, Katie, DJ, Beth, Dale, Izzy and Duncan. Now Lions you have the orange wings and Nematodes have the gray ones." Chris said.

They strapped on their jet packs and turned to face Chris.

"Alright first round competitors for the lions: Leshawna, Tyler and Heather and for Nematodes: Noah, Eva and Oliver." Chris said.


	11. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Chapter 11**

"**Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep"**

Chris let the six teens into the wind tunnel and they all got in starting positions.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

They all blasted forward w/ their jetpacks. They all headed for the first metal doorway.

**Confession Hut**

**Noah**- This was the best challenge!

**Oliver**-Dude this was awesome! Whoo!!!

Leshawna and Noah were the first two to pass through the doorway. Followed closely by Tyler. Oliver, Eva and Heather were speeding toward the doorway, but Oliver got there first. The doors closed him and Eva and Heather were eliminated.

The four remaining campers soared toward the second doorway. Noah blasted through the doorway. Oliver and Tyler had managed to catch up to Leshawna, but she cut them off. Oliver and Tyler both slammed into the metal door, w/ a painful "Ooooooh" from the others.

Leshawna tried her hardest to catch up to Noah, but it was no use as he crossed the finish line.

"Round 1 winner Noah and the Nematodes!" Chris announced.

"Round 2 competitors are: Zeke, Leah and Trent for the lions and Courtney, Cody and Katie for the nematodes." Chris said.

They all got ready the starting line and Chris yelled go. They all blasted off toward the metal doorway. Zeke, Trent and Katie were in the lead w/ Cody and the girls trailing. Zeke crossed first followed by Trent and Katie. Finally Courtney made it across the line.

**Confession Hut**

**Leah**- That was such a stupid challenge, who the hell uses jet packs?!

Courtney thought of an idea and went to the side, pushing off from the wall and pressing the button. Courtney jettisoned to the head of the pack and crossed through the doorway first. Zeke, being right behind her, made it as well. Katie stopped before hitting the door, but Trent wasn't so lucky. Zeke and Courtney were neck and neck going for the win. At the last second he past her and won.

**Confession Hut**

**Zeke**- I know Heather's proud of me.

**Courtney**- Damnit! I was so close!

"The third round lions are: Bridgette, Harold and Gwen and the nematodes are: Cole, Sadie and DJ."

The third round started and they all blasted forward. Screaming like a maniac DJ blasted past the doorframe. Bridgette and Gwen followed and then Cole. Both Sadie and Harold hit the door with a loud thud. Bridgette and Cole made it passed the doorframe and left Gwen who stopped and a then a screaming DJ, who hit the door. Cole took his opening and passed Bridgette to win the round.

**Confession Hut**

**Cole**- I was so psyched I won the round for my team

"Our fourth round is: Geoff, Angela and Justin for the lions vs. Beth, Dale and Izzy for the Nematodes."

The fourth round started and Dale sported a sly grin on his face.

**Confession Hut**

**Angela**- I told my team I had the win and there was no doubt in my mind

**Dale**- My next target is Angela, say your good-byes. * chuckles evilly*

They all blasted forward and Dale started his scheme.

"Hey Angela, you're gonna lose." Dale called.

"Shut it, rich boy." Angela said.

"Shut your ugly ass," he chuckled.

As he was taunting Angela; Geoff, Beth and Justin passed through the doorframe. Izzy then passed and while Angela was screaming Dale, she hit the door hard.

**Confession Hut**

**Heather**- Oh yeah, she won it. *scoffs*

**Gwen**- Oh I'll win it no problem. Bullshit!

**Angela**- I'm dead. *cries*

Izzy managed to win round 4 for the Nematodes. The last round was a tiebreaker; Diamond for the lions and Duncan for the Nematodes. The both sped toward the finish line. Duncan was currently in the lead and began to get frustrated, but Duncan made it past the finish line first.

"Nematodes win! Lions it's bonfire time tonight." Chris said.

**Confession Hut**

**Zeke**- You made an empty promise

**Bridgette**-I'm so pissed, we had this

**Tyler**- They say I'm bad, but come on

**Leah**- Sorry sweetie, I have to vote for you

**Harold**- I just want you gone

**Heather**- You need to leave, really soon

**Trent**- You didn't come through, plain and simple

**Leshawna**- I'm voting for you just because

**Gwen**- It just seemed like you didn't try

**Geoff**- Sorry babe, but your time's up

**Angela**- You messed up bad

**Justin**- This is your fault, duh

**Diamond**- Your gone, peace.

The Lions gathered around the bonfire and Chris arrived.

"Alright campers there are 13 of you, but I only have 12 flowers. One of you is out of here." Chris said.

"The first flowers: Zeke, Bridgette and Tyler."

The three rose up in happiness and grabbed their flowers.

"Leah, Harold, Trent."

They all received their flowers and sat back down.

"Gwen, Geoff, Justin."

They were thrown their flowers and caught them.

"Leshawna."

Leshawna walked up in relief, grabbing her flower. Heather, Diamond and Angela sat worried. Zeke gulped, starting to sweat.

"There are three of you, but only two flowers. Next name is Heather."

The queen bee received her flower in relief and hugged Zeke.

"Diamond, Angela there is only one flower left and the loser will be sent to the Failure Copter. The last flower goes to…………….

……………………

……………………….

…………………..

………………..

………………Diamond."

"Angela I'm sorry but you're out babe." Chris said

"Who cares? This competition sucked anyway! Screw all of you!" she screamed.

"Someone's a little testy." Leshawna said.

Angela got into the Failure Copter w/ a huff. They all watched as she flew away.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**ANGELA**_- This game was a joke; all the competitors were losers anyway.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**Dale**- Do I enjoy doing this? Duh!

**Leshawna**- I'm getting weary of Dale, he's a sneaky one he is. I've gotta watch him.

_VOTES_

_ZEKE: ANGELA_

_TYLER: ANGELA_

_LEAH: DIAMOND_

_HAROLD: HEATHER_

_HEATHER: LESHAWNA_

_TRENT: ANGELA_

_LESHAWNA: HEATHER_

_GWEN: DIAMOND_

_GEOFF: DIAMOND_

_ANGELA: DIAMOND_

_JUSTIN: ANGELA_

_DIAMOND: ANGELA_

_TOTAL VOTES_

_ANGELA: 5_

_DIAMOND: 4_

_HEATHER: 2_

_LESHAWNA: 1_

_VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA_

_REMAINING CAMPERS: BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, LESHAWNA, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH, OLIVER (25 LEFT)_


	12. Stuck on You

**Chapter 12**

"**Stuck on You"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, the teams were soaring to the sky as jet pack, wearing birds. There was crashing, swearing and of course scheming. The Nematodes pulled out a win thanks to bad boy Duncan. The Lions were sent to the bonfire and voted off Angela, the snowboarder, who claimed she could take them to victory. Nice going Angela. Here's a lesson to all you viewers out there, never make a promise you can't 100% keep. Ha-ha. This week we're linking the campers together, to see if can break them. Will Dale continue to pick off people, he deems unworthy to win the prize? Will Justin ever be beautiful again? Will I ever stop getting physically harmed on these shows? Find out this and more, tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

Duncan, Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette sat together talking.

"So you really believe Dale's behind all the eliminations?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"Well think about it: Kiki was gone regardless, Owen had already won so he's gone, Lindsay was a threat w/ her looks, Logan was in his alliance, so easy to backstab and Angela was a major threat." Courtney said.

"Shhh, here he comes." Geoff said.

Dale, Leah and Oliver approached the group.

"I wanted to say, good morning." Dale smiled.

"Hi Dale." Courtney smiled and hugged him.

"Well, see you guys later," he said and they left.

"We're taking her out, soon." Dale whispered to Leah, who nodded.

"Who are we focusing on next dude?" Oliver asked.

"Leshawna." Dale said.

"Is she really that much of a threat?" Leah asked him.

"No, but she's putting the pieces together and must be cut out before she blabs." Dale said.

"We'll make sure she never speaks." Leah giggled.

Beth and Cody sat on the coastline on the beach. Cody kept trying to look Beth, but she continued to look away.

"Beth, babe what's wrong?" Cody asked her.

"Cody we have to talk." Beth sighed

"About what babe?" he asked.

"Why did you hit Justin?" Beth asked.

"Because he kissed my baby." Cody smiled seductively touching her face.

Bethe giggled infatuated by Cody's words and touch.

"No, no! Cody stop!" she yelled, pushing his hand away.

"Beth I'm just trying to protect you." Cody said.

"I don't need protecting and you know I hate fighting!" she yelled, pushing Cody in the chest.

"What happened to that loving, caring boyfriend that I love?" Beth asked.

"The techno geek left, when my muscles moved in." Cody scoffed.

"You were not a geek!" she cried.

"Says you," he said.

"So what my opinion doesn't matter to you anymore?" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Cody? Cody!" she yelled and was in shock.

He was admiring himself in the waters of a nearby lagoon. He was flexing and kissing his muscles. She walked in front of him and waved her hands, getting his attention.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Cody listen to me!" she yelled, jumping up to get in his face.

"Babe, if you don't want your boobs to pop out, I'd suggest you stop jumping like that." Cody said and Beth slapped him.

"You're such a perverted pig and we're done!" she yelled walking off.

"The argument, okay babe I'll see you…………." he was cut off.

"Not the argument, us as a couple. You aren't my boyfriend anymore!" she yelled.

She ran off in a hurry and her tears started to blind her. She stopped and continued on the spot. Justin came along, saw her and became worried.

"Beth are you………" he was cut off.

Beth fell into his arms and continued to sob. Justin hugged her tight and tried to calm her down.

~All campers report to the campground for your next challenge. McClain out.~

All the campers gathered in the campground for the challenge and the next team break up.

"Alright campers first things first. Time to break you up into two new teams. First off your captains your captains are Izzy and Noah. So it's Noah's Nonsticks vs. Izzy's Iguanas. The Nonstick's are : Noah, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Heather, Harold, Katie, Beth, Courtney, DJ, Cody and Cole and the Iguanas are: Izzy, Dale, Bridgette, Diamond, Trent, Oliver, Zeke, Leah, Sadie, Leshawna, Eva and Justin. Now before we announce the challenge, this." Chris said and Chef came out w/ two long mountain climbing links.

Chris and Chef helped the teams get hooked up. They all groaned as Chris turned to explain the challenge.

"As a linked team you'll; run through the jungle to the cliff, climb the cliff, wade through that wide river and run back to camp. First team here is immune and the other one it's bonfire time. Ready, set go!"

**Confession Hut**

**Leah**- Our plan was to get Leshawna mad and mess up the challenge

**Dale**- It's only a plus, that she's on the same team as all of us.

**Oliver**-If you see this, sorry Leshawna. I really want to win this, so I'm really sorry.

As they began their run through the jungle to the cliff, the evil trio began their plan to get Leshawna voted off.


	13. Sabotage, Taunting and Bears, Oh My!

**Chapter 13**

"**Sabotage, Taunting and Bears, Oh My!"**

Sadly for Leshawna, Dale was in front of and Leah and Oliver were right behind.

"Come on Leshawna get your big ass in gear!" Leah yelled

"Shut it, slut!" Leshawna yelled back.

"You're slowing us down, come on!"Dale yelled.

"That's it!" Leshawna yelled and stopped, causing the whole team to stop.

"Why are you stopping?" Eva yelled.

"Cuz these people are getting on my last nerve!" Leshawna yelled.

"I don't care, now get your big butt in gear!" Eva yelled.

Suddenly they heard a bear's roar. They all turned to face Molatoff.

"How'd the bear, get on the tropical island?" Bridgette asked.

"I dropped him off." Chris called from a helicopter up above.

"Run!" Sadie cried and they all ran from the bear.

Noah's team was going smoothly up the cliff, except Harold who was wheezing with trouble.

"Move your ass, Harold! You are not losing this challenge for us!" Courtney yelled him.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm trying my best yo." Harold said.

"You can't talk street, so shut it Harold!" Gwen yelled.

"Leshawna want a tough man, now move it!" Duncan yelled.

Harold put aside all his hate for Duncan and hurried up the cliff. While Noah's team approached the third part of the race, Izzy's team was stuck in a tree.

"I'm sick of this!" Eva yelled, jumped down and punched Molatoff in the face.

The bear displayed a dizzy, tired look. Then he collapsed completely unconscious.

"Let's move before he wakes up." Trent said and the group ran toward the cliff.

Completely unaware of anything else in their surroundings they stepped right into a covered hole. They all landed on top of each other in a hole 6 feet below the surface.

"I hate Chris so much." Justin growled.

They finally made their way out of the hole. Then as they continued to get closer to the cliff, Leah gave Oliver a nudge. He realized it was his turn and sighed. Oliver pushed Leshawna forward, forcing her to trip another trap. Leshawna's ankle snapped a wire and the team was suddenly in a net

"Leshawna!" Eva yelled.

"Don't you dare start w/ me, that wasn't my fault!" Leshawna yelled back.

As Noah's team neared the finish line, Izzy's team was just finishing the climbing. They finished the race and Chris declared them the winners.

**CONFESSION CAN**

**DUNCAN**-I was seriously shocked, how easy the other team made it for us. But, a win's a win, you know?

**BETH**-I hope Justin's okay. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the race.

**CODY**-I can't believe Beth dumped me for that egotistical Justin

Two hours later, Izzy's team finally crossed the finish line. They were tired, soaked and covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves. Chris unlinked them and the whole team, except Trent and Oliver glared Leshawna.

Leshawna, Harold, Trent and Gwen had an alliance meeting.

"Dale and his goons sabotaged me, now I know I'm leaving." Leshawna sighed.

"You don't know that babe." Harold said, giving her a hug.

"If it does happen, we'll avenge you." Gwen said.

"Definitely." Trent smiled.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**IZZY**-I have a feeling you're a sabotage, so I'm voting for you

**DALE**-See ya, Leshawna you're out. *laughs*

**BRIDGETTE**-You're a little slut, who sabotaged my friend. See ya!

**DIAMOND**-It's not that I don't like you, it's that you messed up the team.

**TRENT**-If this doesn't send you home, you'll be going soon.

**OLIVER**-I'm sorry Leshawna, it's just an alliance rule

**SADIE**-I like a lot of people, but you've have managed to turn me off to you.

**EVA**-I would much rather get rid of someone else, but you cost us the game.

**LESHAWNA**-Sorry girlfriend, but if I was you I'd blame your bf.

**JUSTIN**-It's hard to act like a team, when you're around

The Iguanas gathered around the bonfire to see what fate had in store for them.

"Alright campers you know the deal, the person without a flower is out." Chris said.

"Izzy, Bridgette, Diamond."

"Trent, Oliver."

"Sadie, Justin."

Eva, Dale, Leah and Leshawna all looked very nervous.

"There are four of you, but only three flowers left." Chris said

"Eva and Dale come grab your flowers."

"Ladies, there is only one flower left and it goes to…………………

………………………………………

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………..

………………………………………..

……………………………………………

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………

……………………………………….

………………………………..

……………………………………Leah."

"That's right bitches, I'm still here!" she chanted.

"Sorry Leshawna, it's time to go." Chris said.

At the landing platform; Leshawna got hugs from her alliance and Bridgette. She pulled Harold into a deep kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't lose sugar baby, you can do this." Leshawna said and got into the Failure Copter.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**LESHAWNA:**_ I may be out, but trust me Dale will get what he deserves.

Dale walked into the wooded area behind the boys' cabana to a particular tree. On the back of the tree were carved images of all thirty competitors' heads. The eliminated five had X's through their faces and Dale made a clean X through Leshawna's face as well.

_**VOTES**_

_**IZZY:DALE**_

_**DALE:LESHAWNA**_

_**BRIDGETTE:LEAH**_

_**DIAMOND:LESHAWNA**_

_**TRENT:DALE**_

_**OLIVER:LESHAWNA**_

_**SADIE:LEAH**_

_**EVA:LESHAWNA**_

_**LESHAWNA:LEAH**_

_**JUSTIN:EVA**_

_**LEAH:LESHAWNA**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**LESHAWNA:5**_

_**LEAH:3**_

_**DALE:1**_

_**EVA:1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT,BRIDGETTE, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, OLIVER, LEAH**_

**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, THE TEAMS ARE THROWN INTO A VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE W/ VIRTUAL REALITY. THERE WILL BE FIGHTING, ZAPPING AND VICTORY. WHO WILL WIN? WHO'S TEAM WILL PULL THE CORD ON ONE OF THEIR PLAYERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**


	14. Techno Freaks

**Chapter 14**

"**Techno Freaks"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, both teams were linked together and forced to compete in a race. It was an easy win for Noah's team, as Leshawna on the other team was Dale's next target. After some constant prodding and teasing, Leshawna's anger got the better of her. She single handedly cost Izzy's team the win. Which meant it was her turn to ride the Failure Copter. This week the campers prepare to face a video game challenge. Will Dale continue to dominate the vote? Will he turn on another alliance member? Will I ever get any better looking? The answer to all these questions and more, press the start button on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Gwen, Trent and Harold sat together during breakfast. Harold was eating his breakfast w/out a sound.  
"We need to get more people to join our alliance." Gwen said.

"I agree." Trent said.

"Who did you have in mind?" Harold asked.

"Diamond and Cole." Gwen said.

"Let's move." Trent said.

The three of them picked up their trays and moved over to where Diamond and Cole were sitting.

"Can we help you?" Diamond asked.

"We have a proposition." Trent said.

"We're listening." Cole said, looking up.

"We'd like you to join our alliance and we won't vote you off till the final 5. Deal?" Gwen asked.

Cole looked Diamond who nodded.

"Deal." Cole said, shaking Trent's hand.

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva and DJ were also having an alliance meeting.

"I've realized that only to get Dale out is to cut off his heads first." Courtney said.

"That makes sense." Eva said.

"Say what?" Geoff asked.

"We take out, Leah and Oliver first." Bridgette said.

"If he has no one left to hide behind or fall back on, he's done." Duncan said.

"Good plan, Courtney." DJ smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Alright campers report to the AV Hut for your next challenge." Chris announced.

"First things first, our new team captains are; Tyler and Justin. Team one is: Tyler, DJ, Beth, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Harold, Eva, Trent, Zeke, Izzy and Gwen and Team 2 is: Justin, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Cole, Dale, Diamond, Oliver and Leah. Your challenge today is to compete in a video game tournament, but there's a twist. You'll all be in the game and the characters. Now you'll each go into the molecular dispotioner and be transformed and then transported into the game. As you see there's characters, you'll go in two a time."

"Now Tyler and DJ, please pick a card from the stack, put it in the card slot on the machine in your side and step inside." Chris explained.

The guys did as they were told and stepped into the machine. A green smoke shrouded the guys and they coughed violently inhaling it. Suddenly they began to feel strange, like they were gonna throw up. Tyler watched as his muscles swelled larger and ripped his clothes off. Suddenly he clothed in a tight cameo jump suit w/ straps on grenades and guns. His face itched, as a beard grew in and his brown eyes turned blue. DJ muscles also swelled larger and his body became covered in thick brown fur. He dropped to his knuckles, his face grew out and he was wearing a big red necktie. Then they both gasped as they turned into pixels and were sucked into the game."

"Bridgette, Justin you're up."

Bridgette and Justin entered the machine. Bridgette's hair grew longer and was a longer, braided ponytail. She was now wearing a tight leather outfit and a raggedy scarf over her face. Justin sprouted giant white wings. He wore a tiny toga, which revealed his muscles and a golden laurel.

Geoff shrank and dropped to his knuckles. His ears grew, his face expanded, he grew hair all over his body and a long curly tail. His also sported a baseball cap and tank top. Beth's body became covered blue fur, her hair spiked up and she wore white gloves and red running shoes.

Noah's hair shortened and turned blue. He wore medieval garbs accustomed w/ a cape and he wielded a skinny blade. Katie's hair elongated down her back and turned a reddish brown and her tan faded. She wore maroon crown, white gloves and a golden dress.

Heather gained horns, fangs, spikes and a lot of weight. Her hair spiked up and down her back. She was covered in scales and had a spiked shell. Duncan's hair lengthened and turned purple. He wore medieval garb, a cape and wielded a double handled heavy sword. Sadie's change was similar to Katie's except her hair turned blonde, her crown was gold and her dress was pink. Cody's body was covered in grey fur. His ears moved up and he gained, fangs, claws and a tail. He wore a spiked leather outfit, a high tech eye patch and wielded a laser gun.

Harold shrank and grew a thick bushy mustache. He wore a red cap, red shirt , blue overalls and brown shoes. Eva's body was covered in blue fur. She gained red eyes, fangs and claws. Her face then elongated and her ears moved up.

Courtney's hair grew down her back and her ears became pointed. She wore a golden headband and a long medieval dress. Cole suddenly gained 200 lbs and blue feathers. His mouth and nose turned into a beak and his feet became webbed. He wore a big king sized coat, a snow hat and wielded a big mallet.

Trent suddenly sprouted blue feathers all over his body. He grew wings, a beak and a tail. He wore a pilot's uniform and wielded a laser gun. Zeke sprouted orange fur all over his body. His ears became pointed and moved up and he grew a tail. He wore a similar outfit to Trent's and also wielded a laser gun.

Dale's muscles swelled large and he grew taller. His hair shortened, receded and his nose grew bigger. A beard sprouted on his face and his gut expanded. He wore a black medieval get up, a long cape and he wielded a giant sword. Diamond shrunk, she put on some weight and yellow fur sprouted all over her body. She grew a tail and her ears rose, elongated and became pointed.

Izzy split in two and shrank. She was left w/ both wearing parkas and wielding hammers. Gwen just simply gained some intergalactic armor.

Oliver shrank and gained some weight. Blue fur grew all over his body and he wore a silver mask, a purple cape, metal boots and he wielded a yellow blade. Leah just gained a skin tight blue suit and her hair turned blonde.

"Alright campers this is the fighting tournament. Only one of you will win. The person's team will be immune, while the other team will obviously be up for elimination." Chris said through the TV.

_**IN CASE WONDERING, YES THEY'RE IN SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL. IF YOU COULDN'T GUESS THE CHARACTERS, HERE THEY ARE:**_

_**BETH AS SONIC**_

_**DJ AS DONKEY KONG**_

_**GWEN AS SAMUS**_

_**GEOFF AS DIDDY KONG**_

_**HEATHER AS BOWSER**_

_**DUNCAN AS IKE**_

_**TYLER AS SNAKE**_

_**HAROLD AS MARIO**_

_**TRENT AS FALCO**_

_**BRIDGETTE AS SHEIK**_

_**NOAH AS MARTH**_

_**KATIE AS DAISY FORM OF PEACH**_

_**SADIE AS PEACH**_

_**ZEKE AS FOX**_

_**CODY AS WOLF**_

_**EVA AS LUCARIO**_

_**COURTNEY AS ZELDA**_

_**JUSTIN AS PIT**_

_**IZZY AS THE ICE CLIMBERS**_

_**COLE AS KING DEDEDE**_

_**DALE AS GANONDORF**_

_**DIAMOND AS PIKACHU **_

_**OLIVER AS METAKNIGHT**_

_**LEAH AS ZERO SUIT SAMUS**_


	15. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter 15**

"**The Tournament Begins"**

"Our first match up is: Heather and Beth vs. Katie and Noah." Chris announced.

The four of them appeared on a multi-colored platform over a seaside town. They heard go and ran each other. Heather breathed fire Katie who twirled out of the way. She then responded w/ a hip check to Heather's face. Noah was having trouble catching Beth, cuz she was so fast. She curled up in a ball and nailed Noah a couple of times. When she dropped, Noah nailed Beth w/ the blade of his sword. Heather's butt slammed Katie, who almost flew off the platform but grabbed the edge. Noah helped her up and Katie grabbed a laser sword. She slashed Beth across the arena and then Heather threw a bomb Noah. A glowing multicolored sphere floated around the stage. The four of them began fighting for the sphere. Noah managed to break it open and his eyes began to glow. He charged Heather, who once hit flew into the sky. She screamed as she became a dot on the horizon. Beth chucked a bomb Katie, sending her off the screen and causing her to explode. Noah grabbed a hammer in rage and knocked Beth into the sky.

"Winner of the first match Noah!" Chris announced.

"And that means: Heather, Katie and Beth are out."

The three girls flew out of the machine, back to normal and their pictures disappeared from the start screen.

"The next match is: Tyler and Duncan vs. Courtney and Cody."

The four of them appeared on top of a burning castle. They heard go and charged. Cody attacked Duncan's legs, knocking him down. Duncan jumped up and nailed Cody w/ his giant sword, sending him flying. Courtney kicked Tyler square in the face, but while flying back, he threw a bomb her. He set it off and she fell. Cody did a fast dash sending the other guys airborne. They all gasped as the floor disintegrated and they dropped into the castle. Duncan confused picked up a red and white orb. He chucked it toward Cody, who jumped back. The sphere opened to reveal a giant multicolored bird. It flew up and suddenly blasted out a fire ring, catching Courtney and Cody in its path. Once it stopped another rainbow orb appeared and the lucky fighter who received it was Courtney. She took her golden bow and shot it through Tyler, who flew off the screen and exploded. Duncan made an "I'm sorry face" and nailed Courtney, sending her skyward. In a blink she was gone. Another orb appeared and the two guys fought viciously for it, but Duncan received it. He caught Cody in his swing and sent him skyward covered in flames.

"Winner of Match 2, Duncan!" Chris announced.

"Tyler, Courtney and Cody you're out."

They flew out the machine like the other three and their pictures disappeared.

"Match 3 is, Eva and Harold vs. Bridgette and Dale."

They landed on a series of platforms over a pool of lava. Once Chris yelled Go, Eva immediately ran for Dale. She kicked him square in the chest, knocking him over. He then sideswiped her to the ground. She flipped back up and shot a beam him. Harold was having trouble dodging Bridgette's kicks and the whips from her chain.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling sound and turned to see a giant lava wave coming their way. A safe house appeared and Dale jumped into it. Eva got to it and extended her hand to Harold. Bridgette appeared and kicked Harold downward and teleported into the safe house. Eva slid into it the last minute and Harold was sent skyward by the wave. The rainbow sphere actually appeared in the safe house and Eva shattered it. She flew into the sky and blasted Dale w/ a blue beam. Once the beam dissipated, Dale was sent into the sky. Surprising both girls another one appeared and Bridgette was victorious. She shot the arrow through Eva's chest, eliminating her and winning the match.

"Winner of the third match, Bridgette!"

Dale, Eva and Harold flew out of the machine and their pictures faded.

"4th match is DJ and Izzy vs. Leah and Oliver." Chris announced.

They landed in an army compound and Chris yelled Go! The two Izzy's jumped Oliver. They both hit him hard w/ their hammers and flew off the edge.

"Fly! You can fly!" Leah screamed him, but all she saw was an explosion and a green light.

She became so pissed; she extremely got into the game. She took out her plasma whip and began to zap the crap out of the two Izzys. She then picked up a cannon that had dropped nearby and she blasted the Izzys into the sky. DJ had powered up his punch and nailed Leah in the face, causing her to explode.

"Winner of the 4th match, DJ!"

"Oliver, Izzy and Leah you're out."

_**SSBB CHARARACTERS:**_

_**BETH: SONIC**_

_**DJ: DONKEY KONG**_

_**GWEN: SAMUS**_

_**GEOFF: DIDDY KONG**_

_**HEATHER: BOWSER**_

_**DUNCAN: IKE**_

_**TYLER: SNAKE**_

_**TRENT: FALCO**_

_**BRIDGETTE: SHEIK**_

_**NOAH: MARTH**_

_**KATIE: DAISY FORM OF PEACH**_

_**SADIE: PEACH**_

_**ZEKE: FOX**_

_**CODY: WOLF**_

_**EVA: LLUCARIO**_

_**COURTNEY: ZELDA**_

_**JUSTIN: PIT**_

_**IZZY: THE ICE CLIMBERS**_

_**COLE: KING DEDEDE**_

_**DALE: GANONDORF**_

_**DIAMOND: PIKACHU**_

_**OLIVER: METAKNIGHT**_

_**LEAH: ZERO SUIT SAMUS**_

_**WINNERS OF THE MATCHES:**_

_**1**__**ST**__**- NOAH (MARTH)**_

_**2**__**ND**__**- DUNCAN (IKE)**_

_**3**__**RD**__**- BRIDGETTE (SHEIK)**_

_**4**__**TH**__**- DJ (DONKEY KONG)**_


	16. All is Fair in Sabotage

**Chapter 16**

"**All is Fair in Sabotage"**

"The fifth match is; Trent and Geoff vs. Cole and Justin."

They landed in the ruins of an old temple. Chris yelled go and Geoff ran Justin, while Trent took on Cole. Geoff ran and front flipped onto Justin's face and then began attacking his head, messing up his hair. Justin immediately started freaking out about his hair and hit Geoff off him with a golden arrow. Cole kept trying to hit Trent with his hammer, but he kept dodging it. Justin picked up a beeping piece of goo and chucked it Geoff. It hit him and stuck on, then suddenly it exploded sending Geoff into the sky. The rainbow sphere appeared and the guys raced toward it. After a couple kicks, Trent broke it open and gained a tank. He blasted Justin and Cole into the sky with his gun.

"Winner of the 5th match, Trent!"

Geoff, Justin and Cole flew out of the machine.

"The last group match is: Zeke and Gwen vs. Sadie and Diamond."

They landed on a giant airship with littler racer pods and track beneath them. Gwen caught Diamond off guard, hitting her with her large energy blast and onto the track below. She flew off the edge and exploded. Sadie then caught Gwen off guard and she also hit the moving track. Sadie jumped onto a hover car below, Zeke went to follow, but hit the track instead.

"Winner of the 6th match, Sadie!"

"Now since there's a tie between teams. The winning team will win on points and the fighter with the highest points is………………………Duncan! So Tyler's team wins! So Joysticks it's bonfire time tonight."

**CONFESSION HUT**

**JUSTIN**-I feel you have to go cause you're evil and manipulative

**LEAH**-Bye-bye, pretty boy

**COURTNEY**-I'm sorry it has to be you, but it's kinda your fault too

**OLIVER**-You're a great person, so no hard feelings

**KATIE**-Sorry, I really do like you as a person

**COLE**-See ya, dude

**NOAH**-This is a game of strategy and I'm simply playing the game

**BRIDGETTE**-Let's face it your hated by loads of people

**SADIE**-You don't deserve to be here

**CODY**-No hard feelings bro, but you're out

**DALE**-If my plan works, you'll be gone

**DIAMOND**-Bye-bye, you skank

"Joysticks, welcome to the 7th bonfire ceremony. There are 12 of you sitting before me, but I only have 11 flowers. One of you is going home and can never come back"

"Courtney, Katie, Cole."

"Noah, Bridgette, Sadie."

"Cody, Diamond, Leah."

"Dale, Justin, Oliver there are only two flowers left but three of you. The next flower goes to………….Dale."

"Yes!" Dale cheered.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**JUSTIN**-Why am I in the bottom two?

**OLIVER**-See ya, pretty boy

"The last flower goes to……………………………….

……………………………………………..

………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………….

…………………………………………..

………………………………………………

…………………………………………

………………………..Justin."

"What?! How could you vote me off?" Oliver yelled.

"Sorry Oliver, dude you're out." Chris said.

"This is bullshit! I got played!" Oliver yelled.

The whole team seemed sad Oliver was leaving, except for Dale.

"Dale baby, aren't you sad?" Leah asked.

"He knew the risk of joining our alliance." Dale said.

"But, he was our friend." Leah said.

"That dork? I don't think so." Dale laughed

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**OLIVER: OH YEAH, DALE HAD MY BACK ALRIGHT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED THAT SCUM SUCKER!**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, THE CAMPERS BRAVERY IS PUT TO THE TEST. THEY HAVE TO GO INTO AN ANCIENT TEMPLE AND RETURN WITH A PRICELESS GEM. WHO WILL SURVIVE THE TEST OF BRAVERY? WHO WILL CRUMBLE WITH THE TEMPLE? WHO WILL SHINE LIKE A GEM? AND WHO WILL BE THE NEXT CAMER TO LEAVE THE ISLAND FOR GOOD? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**JUSTIN:DALE**_

_**LEAH:JUSTIN**_

_**COURTNEY:OLIVER**_

_**OLIVER:JUSTIN**_

_**KATIE:OLIVER**_

_**COLE:OLIVER**_

_**NOAH:OLIVER**_

_**BRIDGETTE:DALE**_

_**SADIE:DALE**_

_**CODY:OLIVER**_

_**DALE:JUSTIN**_

_**DIAMOND:LEAH**_

_**TOTAL VOTES**_

_**OLIVER-5**_

_**JUSTIN-3**_

_**DALE-3**_

_**LEAH-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, DJ, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (23 LEFT)**_


	17. Total Drama Ancient Nation

**Chapter 17**

"**Total Drama Ancient Nation"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, the campers were downloaded into a video game and battled it out inside. Tyler's team was victorious, thanks to Duncan breaking the tie with his high score. Alliances were made and Dale set his sights on the pretty boy. Sadly, Oliver our surfer guy was the next one to ride the Failure Copter. This week on Total Drama Nation, the campers have to enter an ancient temple. Who will meet their end? Who will survive? We're going back in time, tonight on Total Drama Nation!

~cue theme song

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette sat the table annoyed.

"Okay where are Eva and DJ?" Courtney asked.

"My guess? Probably getting it on." Duncan laughed.

"Duncan stop it!" Courtney said, smacking him.

Eva and DJ sat down by the lagoon holding hands with their feet in the water.

"You're the most amazing girl, I've ever met." DJ smiled and they kissed.

"DJ, you make me so happy. I wanna be with you forever." Eva smiled.

Suddenly a furious Courtney came out of nowhere.

"We're having an alliance meeting, let's go!" she yelled.

"Fine," they grumbled.

They all arrived back in the food hut.

"Now that we're all here, we can start the meeting." Courtney said.

"So we should keep up the plan and try to get out Leah, next?" Eva asked.

"Yep." Duncan said.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" DJ asked.

"Yes, for one thing you and Eva can't be sneaking off to make-out all the time. There are other couples in this alliance and we all agreed the game comes first." Courtney said.

She then spotted, Bridgette and Geoff making out

"Bridgette! Geoff! Not now!" she screamed.

"Sorry," they both apologized, quickly letting go of each other.

"Alright campers meet Chef outside and he'll take you to the site of your next challenge."

They all met Chef and followed him deep into the jungle. It was humid and dry, annoying most of the girls.

"Oh god, I hate these mosquitoes." Heather complained.

"Here babe." Zeke said, pulling out a can of bug spray.

"What would I do without you?" she smiled and kissed him.

They arrived the ruins of an ancient temple. The campers starred and they got worried, thinking what Chris would make them do.

"Alright campers welcome to Temple Wawanakwa." Chris said.

"We're not that stupid campsite anymore." Duncan said.

"So? I can still use the name." Chris said.

"Whatever." Duncan sighed.

"Let's break you into teams and then I'll explain the challenge. Our new captains are: Harold and Dale. Team one is: Harold, Gwen, Sadie, Trent, Zeke, Cody, Izzy, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and Beth. Team Two is: Dale, Heather, Tyler, Noah, Katie, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Cole, Diamond and Leah. The team names are: Harold's Hunters and Dale's Diggers. Now the rules are simple, each team member must enter the temple and exit with a white gem. The first team to have all their members acquire a gem will be our winners." Chris said.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Chris yelled.

The twenty-three campers were off in a flash, toward the temple. After a lot of pushing and shoving Courtney entered the temple first.

"Come on Eva!" Courtney yelled and pulled the muscular girl through the pile up and into the temple.

"Thanks." Eva said.

"You're welcome, now come on." Courtney said.

DJ pushed his way through, letting Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette in too. Harold, Gwen, Trent, Diamond and Cole were the next alliance to push into the temple. Followed by Heather and Zeke's alliance. Once the mob was gone, Dale and Leah made their way into the temple.

Courtney and Eva went down a set of stairs into a golden room with two white gems. They each grabbed one, but then they heard an alarm go off. A boulder dropped from the ceiling and started to roll after them.

"You can thank me later." Eva said and lifted Courtney into her arms.

She then ran as fast as she could toward the stairs. Suddenly the door right before the stairs began to close. Eva sped up, chucked Courtney under the door and slid under the last minute.

"Did you have to throw me?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"Would you rather have been crushed by a boulder?" Eva asked.

"Thanks." Courtney said, as Eva helped her to her feet.

Gwen stood on Trent's shoulders while Harold stood n hers. They were in a room, where the gems were in the ceiling. The three gems were placed in a carved skull on the ceiling.

"Got them!" Harold cheered, throwing the three of them off balance and they fell.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the room began to fill with water. The door had closed and the water was rising fast.

"I hate Chris so much." Gwen growled.

"We're gonna die!" Harold screamed.

"Harold shut up and help us out over here." Trent said, as him and Gwen were holding a pillar.

Harold grabbed the end and the trio used it to break down the closed door. They were rushed out by a wall of water up soaked.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**COLE**-I may be new to the cast, but it didn't surprise me that Chris had booby traps in the temple

**EVA**-DJ's just the sweetest guy there is, but I will have to work on his fear issues. Kissing him is like a dream. If you air this, I'll kill you!

Dale and Leah walked down along a narrow hallway to find their gems. Right after they grabbed them, another alarm went off and they ran down the hall. The walls were shooting arrows them. Suddenly Dale got hit by one and Leah had to drag him the rest of the way.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**LEAH**-I hate Chris, so much right now

**CHRIS**-Oh, I'm so sad *laughs*


	18. Snakes and Being Torn Apart

**Chapter 18**

"**Snakes and Being Torn Apart"**

Heather, Justin, Tyler, Noah and Katie were walking up a long winding set of stairs. They reached the top and recovered five gems, but as soon as they were all making their way down the steps, they flattened into a slide. They all screamed on their way down, but once they landed; the floor beneath them began to crack. They all jumped to the side and began to back track to the entrance.

"That was close." Heather sighed.

"You said it." Justin replied

Diamond and Cole walked into a throne room and spotted two gems on the throne. They grabbed them and the ceiling began falling.

"Does Chris want to kill us?" Diamond yelled.

**CONFESSION HUT**

**CHRIS**-No, maybe for ratings. No, of course not! I'll get sued!

They made it out and both of them collapsed, catching their breathe.

Beth, Zeke, Cody and Sadie entered a room w/ sacrifices. They grabbed their four on one of the coffins and then an alarm went off. Molatoff burst out of one of the other sarcoficuses, dressed like a pharaoh and started chasing them.

"Thanks Chris." Beth grumbled.

They ran out of the room and managed to shut the door, so Molatoff collided with it.

Meanwhile, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff were waiting for DJ to get his gem. Of course he was surrounded by snakes.

"The rest of the Hunters, please join us outside. The Diggers are our winners!" Chris announced.

**CONFFESSION HUT**

**GEOFF**-DJ you know you're my bud, but you cost us the game

**DJ**-I'm really nervous, about the vote now

**HAROLD**-You're just still a little too crazy

**GWEN**-You're just holding us back

**SADIE**-Sorry, I like you so much

**TRENT**-This vote was pretty easy

**CODY**-Sorry dude.

**DUNCAN**-Sorry bro, no hard feelings

**BRIDGETTE**-I'm really sorry about this

**BETH**-See ya, dude

**IZZY**-Bye, bye

"Alright there are 12 of you sitting before me, but I only have 11 flowers. Let's start this up!"

"Zeke, Cody, Gwen."

"Sadie, Trent, Geoff."

"Duncan, Bridgette, Beth."

"The next flower goes to………………….Harold."

"Izzy, DJ I only have one flower left and it goes to………………………………….

…………………………………

…………………………………

……………………………………

………………………………..

……………………………………….

………………………Izzy."

**CONFESSION HUT**

**IZZY**-Escope was so nervous

**DJ**-I really was hoping they'd vote off Escope

"Sorry DJ my man, it's time to go." Chris said.

All the others waved good-bye and the girls hugged him. DJ got into the Failure Copter without even saying good-bye to Eva.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**DJ-BYE EVA BABE, YOU WIN THIS FOR US**_

**CONFESSION HUT**

**EVA**-BYE DJ AND DON'T WORRY I PROMISE TO DESTROY THEM ALL IN THIS COMPETITION

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, THE CAMPERS ARE GONNA HAVE TO AVOID LOSING THEIR LUNCH. THEY'RE STUFFED WITH A BUFFET OF FOOD AND PUT THROUGH A SERIES OF VOMIT INDUCING CHALLENGES. WHO WILL MANAGE TO KEEP IT DOWN? WHO WILL LOSE IT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**HAROLD: IZZY**_

_**GWEN: HAROLD**_

_**SADIE: DJ**_

_**TRENT: IZZY**_

_**DJ: IZZY**_

_**GEOFF: DJ**_

_**DUNCAN: DJ**_

_**BRIDGETTE: DJ**_

_**BETH: DJ**_

_**IZZY: BETH**_

_**ZEKE: BETH**_

_**CODY: HAROLD**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**DJ-5**_

_**IZZY-3**_

_**HAROLD-2**_

_**BETH-2**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, IZZY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (22 LEFT)**_


	19. Hold Your Cookies

**Chapter 19**

"**Hold Your Cookies"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers entered the Temple of Wawankwa. Things heated up between Eva and DJ *laughs* *Eva walks in and kicks him in the balls again*

Eva-Go ahead Courtney you can announce the rest

*Eva drags off Chris*

Courtney-Well the campers started the challenge and lots of booby traps were revealed. I sware Chris loves us hating him.

Duncan-In the end DJ cost the Hunters the challenge, because of his snake phobia.

Courtney-Duncan go away

Zeke-What will today's challenge be, eh?

Courtney-Leave!

Heather-Who will leave the island?

Courtney-Heather!

Duncan-And what's Eva doing to Chris?

Together-Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

Courtney-I hate you all

Geoff-cue them song

Early the next morning, Justin and Beth sat and talked on the dock.

"I've missed you Justin." Beth smiled.

"I've missed you too, hun. Look how beautiful you've become. Like a blossoming rose." He smiled and kissed her.

Gwen came upon Cody spying on them. He punched a tree in jealously, which actually cracked it.

"You miss her, huh?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Cody asked, startled.

"I tried to be a real man for her, Gwen and she dumped me." Cody sighed.

"Maybe she didn't want a real man, maybe she wanted you." Gwen said.

"Gwen can I join your alliance?" Cody asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz it hurts to be near her," he sighed.

Back in the mess hall, Duncan and Courtney's alliance were talking.

"Okay we lost DJ, but we can still do this." Courtney said.

"We only have 5 people in the alliance. We need more!" Eva yelled.

"Eva I know you're upset, but you have to calm down." Bridgette said, patting her back.

"Alright campers time for your next challenge." Chris said.

They followed Chris and Chef outside to a new picnic area with two buffet tables full o food.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**HEATHER**-Oh great, an eating contest. There goes my figure.

"As you can see the next challenge is an eating contest. Now let's split you into teams. First team captains: Zeke and Cole. The teams are: Ezekiel's Exits and Cole's Crammers. The Exit's are: Zeke, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Gwen, Cody, Beth and Eva and the Crammers are: Cole, Duncan, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Dale, Diamond and Leah. Everyone take a seat their table and go!!!!!" Chris announced.

The Exits were going to town, except for Bridgette who was eating the only salad on the table. Geoff sitting next to her, downed a plate of bacon, cookies and a 2 liter bottle of soda. He let out a loud belch, surprising everyone.

"Ah, that's better," he smiled, patting his stomach.

Cody and Zeke followed suit and each downed a 2 liter bottle of soda. They both let out belches in unison. Duncan and Tyler not wanting to be outdone, did the same thing.

"Duncan that's disgusting." Courtney said.

"It's a natural function babe, just like this." Duncan said and farted.

"Sometimes you just disgust me," she groaned.

"Ah, you know you love me." Duncan smiled.

"Bridgette what are you doing? Eat!" Heather yelled frantically.

"I'm a vegetarian remember?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh right, well then help the "pigs" finish the soda or start on the desserts." Heather said.

After about a half hour, both teams were stuff and on each table was a single cookie. Everyone groaned, they were too full.

"Duncan come on you, can do this." Courtney smiled.

"Too full princess," he groaned.

She whispered something in his ear and he shoved the last cookie in his mouth.

"The Crammers win or they would've won if there wasn't a second part to this challenge." Chris said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Courtney complained.

"Now that you've downed all that food, you have to try to keep it down. This challenge is called the Vomit Inducer." Chris smiled michieviously.

_**THE TEAMS:**_

_**THE EXITS: ZEKE, GEOFF, HAROLD, HEATHER, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, NOAH, GWEN, CODY, BETH AND EVA**_

_**THE CRAMMERS: COLE, DUNCAN, TYLER, KATIE, SADIE, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, DALE, DIAMOND AND LEAH**_


	20. The Vomit Inducer

**Chapter 20**

"**The Vomit Inducer"**

The campers were escorted into a long cabin and each strapped to a chair.

"Now campers you'll be watching the miracle of life and a rotting corpse. The 11 of you that don't throw up will move onto Round 2. Now Chef Hatchet start the films." Chris announced.

The movie wasn't playing 5 minutes when Bridgette threw up. Trent tried to keep it down, but after a while it was a lost cause and he puked all over the floor. Katie seeing the other two throw up, caused her to lose it and then Sadie followed suit. As the corpse video closed in on the rotting eye, Heather lost it.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DIAMOND**-That's the most disgusting challenge we've done so far.

Leah and Diamond felt extremely sick, they looked each other and then lost it. Cole tried to hold it in, but failed and threw up on Geoff, who saw that and lost his lunch as well. As the baby emerged in the film, Beth and Harold lost it.

"Alright the 11 going into Round 2 are: Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Noah, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Izzy and Dale. Now Round 2 is using the Big Fall." Chris said.

They were strapped into the mechanical machine. It slowly rose and then dropped, then rose and dropped, again. It just continued to repeat. Courtney was the first to throw up and she was taken off the ride. Suddenly Justin, Zeke, Cody and Tyler all threw up. Soon after Izzy threw up all over herself.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**NOAH**-Dude that was so nasty, what is wrong w/ him?

"Okay our final 5 of this challenge are: Gwen, Noah, Eva, Duncan and Dale." Chris said.

Chris led them over to the Gravitron ride. He let them in and they all got ready.

"Last one w/ a full stomach is the winner." Chris said.

**CONFESSSIONAL HUT**

**NOAH**-I almost lost it on the last challenge. How am I gonna survive this one?

30 seconds into the ride Noah vomited all over the floor. Seeing this made Dale lose it as well. After about ten minutes Eva finally threw up. Duncan began to feel very queasy and Gwen looked confident. Suddenly out of nowhere Gwen through up.

"The winner is Duncan!" Chris announced.

"How does it feel?" Chris asked.

"Oh my *belches*." Duncan belched and then chucked on the ground.

"Alright Exits, it's time for one of you to make your exit. Meet me the bonfire in an hour." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**ZEKE**-Sorry, I just think your temper may cause problems later on

**GEOFF**-I'm a loss, so I picked randomly, sorry

**HAROLD**-I feel like you really let us down today

**NOAH**-Sorry babe, but you were our weakest link this time around.

**HEATHER**-I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice

**TRENT**-Our alliance couldn't decide, so I'm voting you

**BRIDGETTE**-Sorry girl, no hard feelings

**GWEN**-Trent and I decided on you, sorry

**CODY**-You're such a nice person, that's why it's hard to do this.

**BETH**-Sorry girl, but someone always has to go

**EVA**-You let us down and if you go tonight you deserve it

"Alright Exits one of your loser butts is getting into the Failure Copter and leaving. Let's see who it is."

"Zeke, Geoff, Harold."

"Noah, Heather, Trent."

"Gwen, Cody,………………………Eva."

"Beth, Bridgette there's only one flower remaining. One of you will continue on and the other will be leaving in the Failure Copter. The last flower goes to……………………………………

……………………………………..

…………………………………..

……………………………………….

………………………………………..

………………………………………….

………………………………………..

……………………………………

…………………………….

…………………………

…………………………………………………..Beth."

"Sorry Bridgette, you're out." Chris said.

"Bridge, no!!!!!!!!!!!" Geoff cried.

"Geoff you can still win this. Don't let my exit affect you in the game," she smiled and they kissed.

Bridgette got into the Failure Copter and waved goodbye.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**BRIDGETTE-I DID MY BEST, BUT SOMETIMES THAT ISN'T ENOUGH**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**ZEKE:EVA**_

_**GEOFF:BETH**_

_**HAROLD:BRIDGETTE**_

_**NOAH:BRIDGETE**_

_**HEATHER:BRIDGETTE**_

_**TRENT:BETH**_

_**BRIDGETTE:BETH**_

_**GWEN:BETH**_

_**CODY:BRIDGETTE**_

_**EVA:BRIDGETTE**_

_**BETH:EVA**_

_**TOTAL VOTES**_

_**BRIDGETTE-5**_

_**BETH:4**_

_**EVA:2**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE**_

_**REMAINING:BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, HAROLD, TRENT, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH(21 LEFT)**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**BETH, HEATHER, ZEKE, JUSTIN, TYLER, IZZY, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**GEOFF, COURTNEY, DUNCAN, EVA**_

_**GWEN, TRENT, HAROLD, COLE, DIAMOND AND CODY**_

_**DALE AND LEAH**_


	21. Total Drama Nation The Aftermath Part 1

**Chapter 21**

"**TDN THE AFTERMATH EPISODE 1"**

_THE AFTERMATH MUSIC PLAYS_

_KIKI: THIS IS STUPID ANYWAY!_

_OWEN: WHAT CAN I SAY? I GOT PLAYED BY THE RICK KID._

_LINDSAY: THEY PICKED ME, NOT YOU_

_LOGAN: YOU LIED TO ME!_

_ANGELA: HOW COULD YOU VOTE FOR ME?!_

_LESHAWNA: WELL I GOT PLAYED_

_OLIVER: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!_

_DJ: I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH, EVA BABE_

**BRIDGETTE: cue theme song**

**Bridgette: Welcome everyone to Total Drama Nation the Aftermath! I'm your host Bridgette and we have eight guests today. The first eight to be voted off Total Drama Nation!**

***APPLAUSE***

**Bridgette: Our first guest was voted off for being a cold hearted captain. Let's welcome Kiki!**

**Kiki walks out with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She takes a seat on the couch next to Bridgette and glares.**

**Bridgette: So Kiki how did it feel to the first person kicked off the island?**

**Kiki: What do you think? It sucked!**

**Bridgette: Okay…..So what was your original plan to get to the end?**

**Kiki: To bully my way to the end.**

**Bridgette: Didn't you watch season 1? It didn't work for Heather.**

**Kiki: Whatever.**

**Bridgette: Okay we have a caller**

**A tan with pink hair comes on the screen.**

**Bridgette: Hi there caller. What's your name?**

**Caller: Nadia and I'm an uber fan.**

**Bridgette: Awesome! What's your question for Kiki?**

**Nadia: Oh, I don't have one. I like to taunt. Thank god you voted off first, you cold hearted bitch!**

**Bridgette: Okay *turns off screen***

**Bridgette: Kiki if you could have a seat on one of the couches, we'll bring out guest #2.**

**Kiki: Whatever**

**Bridgette: He got screwed over by the rich rocker. You know him, you love him. Come on out Owen!**

**Owen: Whoohoo! Hi Bridgette! It's so great to be here.**

**Bridgette: How did it feel to be voted off, so early?**

**Owen: It was horrible, but now I get to be on your talk show. Whoohoo!**

**Bridgette: Okay, we have a caller.**

**A tan guy with blonde hair and green eyes came on.**

**Bridgette: Hi there caller, tell us your name.**

**Caller2: Hi guys, my name's Alvin. My question for Owen is: why didn't you beat up Dale?**

**Owen: I'm not a fighter, just a lover *laughs***

**Alvin: I would've kicked his ass, but you're still awesome man!**

**Bridgette: Okay Owen take a seat and I'll call out guest #3. She's hot, sweet and has the intelligence of a garden hose. Let's welcome Lindsay!**

**Lindsay: Hi Brenna! Hi Omar! Hi Caca!**

**Kiki: It's Kiki you stupid bitch!**

**Lindsay: Who cares anyway**

**Bridgette: Welcome Lindsay *they hug***

**Lindsay: Thanks Brea, it's great to be here.**

**Bridgette: So are you still confused over your elimination?**

**Lindsay: Yeah, my stuff never falls out of my purse.**

**Bridgette: Let's watch a clip to clear it up**

**They watch the clip of Dale pulling out the compact and slamming it against the bottom of his tube.**

**Lindsay: I can't believe he did that!**

**Bridgette: Well, I know we all hope he joins us soon.**

**Bridgette: Alright Lindsay if you could sit over there, I'll bring in ex-camper #4. He's a graffiti artist, who got back stabbed by the show's villain. Here's Logan!**

**Logan: Hey Bridgette babe, how are you?**

**Bridgette: I'm great, it's good to see you.**

**Logan: Thanks, I'm happy to be here.**

**Bridgette: So how shocked were you when, you were voted off?**

**Logan: Beyond shocked, but I think the only person that ax-wound wouldn't turn on is Leah**

**Bridgette: Really? Watch this.**

**They watched the clip, where Dale said he would even turn on Leah.**

**Logan: Hey, he's just an ugly person inside and out.**

**Bridgette: Well thank you Logan. If you could slide over. Let's bring out our next guest. She's a competitive snowboarder, whose own words were her downfall. Here's Angela!**

**Angela: Hey Bridgette *gruffly***

**Bridgette: You were really torn up about your elimination, huh?**

**Angela: Yeah, they voted me off for one mess up!**

**Bridgette: You did promise them you'd win it for them.**

**Angela: And I tried my best, it's not my fault Dale sabotaged me!**

**Bridgette: Okay wanna take a seat over there?**

**Angela walks over, grumbling to herself.**

**Bridgette: Our next guest is: bold and bootilicious. Let's welcome Leshawna!**

**Leshawna: What's up y'all? Hey Bridge, how's it going?**

**Bridgette: Not bad, how bout yourself?**

**Leshawna: I can't complain.**

**Bridgette: So how did it feel to get tricked by Dale?**

**Leshawna: What can I say, I fell right the trap and sometimes we are our own worst enemies.**

**Bridgette: Here's a caller**

**A black girl w/ long dyed magenta hair appeared.**

**Bridgette: Hi caller, what's your name?**

**Caller3: My name's Luna and my question for Leshawna is: why do you think Dale chose to target you?**

**Leshawna: I'm a smart player and my strategic mind got me far in the previous seasons. Sure, I'm pissed but it was a smart move.**

**Bridgette: Alright girl, if you could take a seat.**

**Bridgette: Let's bring out our next guest. This naïve surfer trusted Dale and Leah and because of that got the boot. Let's bring out Oliver! **

**Bridgette: Welcome to the show, Oliver.**

**Oliver: Thanx babe. Did you know you're even hotter up close?**

**Bridgette: Thank you, but were surprised about being voted off?**

**Oliver: Yeah, I guess. Dale was supposed to save me, but instead double crossed me.**

**Bridgette: What was your initial strategy?**

**Oliver: To be very chill and fly by to the end.**

**Bridgette: Okay, thanx for sharing. Now please have a seat over there.**

**Bridgette: Our last guest today was booted, because of his fear of snakes. Come on out DJ!**

**DJ: Hey Bridge, how's it going?**

**Bridgette: Good DJ, how bout yourself?**

**DJ: I really miss Eva. She's my world right now and I miss her horribly.**

**Bridgette: Well DJ, you may get a ticket back to we'll see.**

***DJ starts to sob***

**Bridgette: Alright everyone that's it for this episode of Total Drama Nation the Aftermath. Don't forget to tune with Chris for the next thrilling episode of Total Drama Nation. I'm your host Bridgette saying goodnight.**


	22. New Alliances and Relationships

**Chapter 22**

"**New Alliances and Relationships"**

Sup guys? I think I lost Eva. *making kissing sounds and pretending to make out w/ himself* *Eva chases him off*

Zeke-What's up eh? Last time on Total Drama Nation, the campers were given an eating challenge and then challenged to not throw it back up.

Cody-Some did better than others, but in the end the Exits were on the chopping block.

Beth-But sadly in the end, who rode the Failure Copter *Geoff wailing in background*

Noah- What will happen tonight on Total Drama Nation?

Katie-Will Dale continue to stay in the game?

Sadie-Will anymore romances bloom?

Gwen-And will Eva kill Chris?

All-Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Eva and Courtney approached Noah, Katie and Sadie. They realized their alliance had lots of people in it and that would be the way to reel the trio into their alliance.

"Noah, girls could we talk to you?" Courtney asked.

"We're listening." Noah said.

"You guys are in it to win it this time around right?" Eva asked.

The trio nodded.

"We think you guys should join our alliance, cuz with your big alliance, you guys will be the first to go. Heather won't vote off; Zeke, Beth, Justin, Tyler or Izzy firs, it would be one of you three." Courtney said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**SADIE**-She did make a really good point.

"Okay we'll join as long as you promise to vote off: Cole, Diamond and Geoff first." Katie said.

"Deal." Courtney and Eva said in unison.

Cody approached Noah after breakfast that morning.

"Bro, can I ask you something?" Cody asked.

"Sure Cody, what's up?" Noah asked.

"I like Sadie, but I'm not sure how to come about it." Cody said.

"Be straight forward, trust me it works." Noah said.

Noah walked over to Katie.

"They're both distracted, let's go now." Noah said.

"Alright let's do it." Katie smiled.

The couple ran off hand in hand towards the guys' cabana. They burst into Noah and Cody's room and locked the door.

Cody found Sadie on the lookout. The area overlooked everything on the island, giving it an excellent view.

"Sadie?" Cody asked.

"Oh hi Cody," she smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something." Cody said.

"Okay." Sadie giggled.

"Do you like me?" Cody blurted out and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"As a friend or something more?" she asked.

"Something more." Cody said blushing.

"Look the big muscle head, acting like an awkward geek." Sadie giggled.

"I'm sorry Sadie, forget it." Cody said, walking off embarrassed.

"No Cody, I thought that was adorable," she smiled grabbing his arm.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but the rest of you is sexy." Sadie cooed, running her hands down Cody's chest.

"So do you wanna go out?" Cody asked.

"I'd love to!" Sadie cried, hugging him.

The couple went to find Katie and Noah to tell them the good news. They went to open Cody's room, but it was locked.

"Hang on, I have the key." Cody said.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a naked Noah and Katie lying in Noah's bed. Noah had his behind his head and Katie had her head on his chest.

"Hey guys." Noah chuckled.

"Why wasn't I told you guys were having sex?" Sadie asked.

"I told you the keyword." Katie said.

"Did we change it again?" Sadie asked confused.

"Yeah, now it's jalapeno." Katie answered.

"That's why I didn't know." Sadie giggled.

"So bro, that's why you were pushing me to hang w/ Sadie, so you could layed?" Cody asked.

"Cody as one of my best buds, I thought it was obvious I've been horny all week. I mean I was flipping out on everyone, even Katie. Once or twice we tried, but we couldn't find the time. I have a good feeling about this challenge, cuz I'm so relaxed." Noah said, taking a deep inhale of a cigarette.

{CHRIS ON LOUDSPEAKER} Alright campers meet Chef Hatchet and me in the center of the village for your next challenge.

The twenty-one campers joined Chris and Chef and they led them to the cliffs on the island.

"Alright everyone your tenth challenge is called Bone Ball. Your team will climb into the bone ball. Then dangling from the cliff, you will swing till you reach the other cliff, then using the vines you'll scale up the other cliff. Next you will break the rope holding you, however possible and finally you will roll the ball to the finish line. First team across wins immunity and the other will be sending someone home." Chris said.

"The new captains are: Heather and Duncan. So it's Heather's Hogs vs. Duncan's Diggers. The Hogs are: Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Dale, Sadie, Zeke, Gwen, Harold, Noah and Trent and the Diggers are: Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Katie, Cody, Eva, Justin, Cole, Leah, Beth and Diamond. Now let's get ready for the challenges. Hogs you're in the left one and Diggers are in the right," he finished.

-TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 23

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**, TRENT, HAROLD, COLE, DIAMOND**_

_**, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE**_

_**, ZEKE, IZZY, TYLER, JUSTIN, BETH**_

_** AND LEAH**_

_**TEAMS:**_

_**HEATHERS HOGS: HEATHER©, COURTNEY, IZZY, DALE, SADIE, ZEKE, GWEN, HAROLD, NOAH AND TRENT**_

_**DUNCAN'S DIGGERS: DUNCAN©, GEOFF, TYLER, KATIE, CODY, EVA, JUSTIN, COLE, LEAH, BETH AND DIAMOND**_


	23. Rolling to Victory

**Chapter 23**

"**Rolling to Victory"**

_**JUST A QUICK RECAP: EVA AND COURTNEY CONVINCED: NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE TO JOIN THEIR ALLIANCE, SADIE AND CODY ARE NOW A COUPLE AND NOAH AND KATIE HAD SEX. PLUS THEIR NEW CHALLENGE IS BONE BALL, KEEP READY FOR THE STORY COTINUATION.**_

__Once all the teens were in the balls, Chris and Chef lowered them into the canyon between the cliffs. Chris said go and both teams began to swing their balls with force.

"Put some effort into this people. Come on!" Courtney yelled.

With all the muscle on Duncan's team, they had no problem swinging and climbing up the cliff. While Duncan's team was half way up the cliff. Heather's team was just starting. Harold grabbed one of the vines and got thorns in his hand.

"Ahhh!" he screamed in pain and let go.

The whole ball slid back down and the others began yelling him. Duncan's team cut their rope w/ Duncan's pocketknife. Then with a push they began to roll down the hill. Heather's team finally got to the top and Noah burned through the rope w/ his lighter. As they rolled faster and faster down the hill, Trent got queasy and threw up.

"Oh my god, Trent!" Courtney yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-That is so disgusting I want him gone!

**TRENT**-I can't help it. I get sick when I spin or think of nasty food. #Urp.& *starts throwing up*

"That's so…….." Sadie said and vomited.

Duncan's ball crossed the finish line first and the Heather's team covered in vomit.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-Did Trent lose it again? *laughs*

**SADIE**-Okay that was so gross

**TRENT**-This does not look too good for me

**HAROLD**- I hope they don't hold anything against me

"Alright Hogs, you're the losers. I'll see you the bonfire, where one of you will roll outta here!" Chris said.

**CONFESSSIONAL HUT**

**HEATHER**-Hey, you messed up, so no hard feelings

**COURTNEY**- You cost us the challenge, so of course I'm voting you off

**IZZY**-Izzy has to vote you off, sorry

**DALE**- I'm just trying to crush some spirits

**SADIE**-I'm really sorry, but you jinxed us today

**ZEKE**-I have to vote for you, eh?

**GWEN**-Bye-bye Heather

**HAROLD**-You're just a schemer and you have to go

**NOAH**-Sorry bro, but you weakened the team today

**TRENT**-Sorry Heather.

"What's up losers? Let's get this thing rolling." Chris laughed.

"Izzy, Sadie, Zeke."

"Gwen, Noah, Dale."

"Courtney and Heather."

"Trent, Harold I only have one flower left and it goes to……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………Trent."

Trent stood up w/ relief and grabbed the flower.

"Sorry Harold, you're out bro." Chris said.

Harold bid his farewell and boarded the Failure Copter.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**HAROLD-WHO KNEW GETTING STUCK BY THORNS, COULD GET ME KICKED OFF? OH WELL, I'M COMING LESHAWNA!**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS WILL BE BUILDING ON AIR. THEY WILL HAVE TO BUILD WORKJING JUNGLE GYMS ON AN ELEVATED PLATFOJRM. WHO WILL STAY UP IN THE COMPETITON? WHO WILL PLUMMIT TO LOSERVILLE? AND WILL EVA STOP HUNTING, ME? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA NATIION!**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**GWEN:HEATHER**_

_**HEATHER:HAROLD**_

_**COURNTEY:HAROLD**_

_**IZZY:HAROLD**_

_**DALE:TRENT**_

_**SADIE:HAROLD**_

_**ZEKE:TRENT**_

_**HAROLD:DALE**_

_**NOAH:HAROLD**_

_**TRENT:HEATHER**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**HAROLD-5**_

_**TRENT-2**_

_**HEATHER-2**_

_**DALE-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, TRENT, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (20 LEFT)**_


	24. Craziness and Dark Secrets

**Chapter 24**

"**Craziness and Dark Secrets"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers were put through a rigorous endurance challenge. They all got into a giant bone ball and had to swing from cliff to cliff, scale a cliff and roll down a hill. There was screaming, falling and chucking, but in the end it was the rapper wannabe Harold, who got the boot. This week the campers will the air building jungle gyms. Who will be booted this week? Will campers stop getting injured? And will Eva the lovebird, find my hiding spot? It's all up in the air tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION! *door opens*

Eva-You're dead McClean!

Chris-Not the face!

~cue them song

Heather, Tyler, Zeke, Beth and Justin sat around the mess hall waiting for Izzy.

"Where the hell is she!?" Heather screamed.

She walked into the jungle and found Izzy playing cards w/ Molatoff.

"Izzy we're having an alliance meeting, let's go." Heather ordered go.

Molatoff got annoyed Heather and roared.

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Heather ran off, screaming.

"It's okay big guy. You lost anyway." Izzy said revealing a royal flush.

The bear growled in frustration.

"Hand it over, you lost fair and square." Izzy said.

Molatoff growled and pushed Owen's food stash and some tree bark to Izzy.

"Oh yeah! Junk food and tree bark. Escope likes." Izzy giggled and started chewing on the bark.

She began walking towards the village w/ her winnings. She spotted terrified Heather, clinging to a tree like a wet cat.

"Come on Heather, we have an alliance meeting." Izzy giggled.

"Shut up." Heather said, dropping down, brushing herself off and acting like nothing happened.

Cody and Noah sat on the lookout together and Noah light up a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Noah can I ask you something?" Cody asked.

"Sure bro, go ahead." Noah said, taking another puff.

"How was your first time?" Cody asked, feeling awkward.

"Amazing dude. I fucked this hot chick from school. We were sweating and her car windows were so fogged up. That shit was intense." Noah chuckled, remembering it.

"Wow, he he." Cody laughed nervously.

"So you still have your card right?" Noah asked.

"My card?" Cody asked.

"You're V-Card, your innocence, your virginity dude." Noah said.

"Yeah." Cody said, quietly.

"Damn, ur serious." Noah gasped.

"Beth wanted to wait." Cody said.

"But, I can't tell you how bad I wanted it. She said her virginity was sacred," he finished.

"Wait a sec, she told you she's still a virgin?" Noah gasped.

"What are you getting ?" Cody asked.

"Katie told me, Beth told the girls, Justin was her first." Noah said.

"That lying bitch, I'm glad I'm with Sadie." Cody said.

"Give me a cigarette!" he yelled.

"But you don't sum………" Noah was cut off.

"I don't care!" Cody yelled again.

Noah handed him one and Cody lit it. He inhaled and began violently coughing.

"Alright campers, meet in the center of the village to pick new teams and then I'll show you the site of your next challenge." Chris said on the loud speaker.

All twenty campers, gathered in the village and Chris and Chef arrived.

"Our captains today are: Tyler and Trent. The teams are: Tyler's Tires and Trent's Monkey Bars. The Tires are: Tyler©, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Courtney, Justin, Cole and Dale and the Monkey Bars are: Trent©, Duncan, Leah, Zeke, Izzy, Eva, Noah, Beth, Gwen and Diamond. Now if you'll follow Chef and I to the site of your next challenge." Chris said.

They followed the duo to a big lake. In the center of the distilled body of water, were two twenty foot high platforms.

"Your eleventh challenge is to build a jungle gym on your platform. You'll take a raft out to the platforms w/ your parts and then a pulley elevator up to the platforms. First team done wins immunity and the others, the bonfire awaits." Chris said.

"Ready, Set, GO!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Both teams grabbed their bags of parts, oars and ran into their rafts. Tyler's team made it across first. Then everyone, except Cody and Geoff got on the pulley elevator. Cody and used their muscles to pull the others up 2 the platform. Then Justin pulled Geoff and Cody up. They immediately began building as Trent's team finally made it to their platform.

~TO BE CONITUNED IN CHAPTER 25

_**TEAMS:**_

_**TRENT'S MONKEY BARS: TRENT©, DUNCAN, LEAH, ZEKE, IZZY, EVA, NOAH, BETH, GWEN AND DIAMOND**_

_**TYLER'S TIRES: TYLER©, GEOFF, HEATHER, KATIE, SADIE, CODY, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE AND DALE.**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**, TRENT, DIAMOND AND COLE**_

_**, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**, TYLER, IZZY, BETH AND JUSTIN**_

_** AND DALE**_


	25. Playground in the Sky

**Chapter 25**

"**Playground in the Sky"**

On Tyler's team: Tyler, Justin, Geoff, Cody and Cole were putting together and doing the heavy lifting, while Heather, Sadie and Katie organized parts and Courtney was on directions. Tyler's team had a great system going, unlike Trent's team. First off, Leah had knocked the bag full of connectors into the lake and was paralyzed from her fear of heights.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TRENT**-God, my team is doing horrible *smacks forehead*

**IZZY/ESCOPE**-We lost our connectors, thanks to the slut. So, Escope came up with a brilliant plan.

"Escope has an idea!" Izzy cheered.

"Okay what is it?" Trent asked.

"Duct tape!" she exclaimed and pulled some out of her thong.

"Izzy did you just pull that out of your………?" Gwen was cut off.

"My thong? Yep!" Izzy exclaimed.

She moved quickly around the perimeter of the jungle gym and put duct tape everywhere. It looked pretty sturdy, but then Izzy was tripped into it destroying it.

"Izzy!" her team yelled.

"Escope! And it wasn't my fault. Someone tripped me," she complained.

Tyler's team finished and they were declared the winners.

"Monkey Bars, one of you is out of here tonight." Chris laughed.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TRENT**-You completely ruined us today

**DUNCAN**-I wouldn't vote 4 anyone else this point

**LEAH**-I'm trying to get out the strong players.

**ZEKE**-I believe you're a strong player and need to be taken out, eh?

**IZZY/ESCOPE**-At this point it's either you or me

**EVA**-I can't believe how bad you messed us bad

**NOAH**-You weren't first on my list, but after today you shot up the list

**BETH**- You're a whore and a fuck up

**GWEN**-You really need to leave

**DIAMOND**-There's already enough scary people on this island

"Alright campers, tonight one of you is out of here. So let's get it started."

"Trent, Zeke, Eva."

"Noah, Beth, Gwen."

"Diamond and Duncan."

"Leah, Izzy there's only one flower left and the loser will have to board the Failure Copter and leave forever!"

"The last flower goes to……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….….

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………….

…………………………………..Leah."

"Sorry Izzy, you're out." Chris said.

"Well what can I say? I had fun!" Izzy cheered.

She ran off and into the Failure Copter. She waved frantically goodbye to everyone.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**IZZY/ESCOPE-I HAD FUN! IT SUX I LOST, BUT I TRIED MY BEST.**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS ARE DOWNCAST. THE COMPETITION SI GETTING HARD AND IT'S TIME FOR THE CAMPERS TO FACE THE PITS. THE CAMPERS WILL HAVE TO RUN THROUGH A PIT FILLED FIELD AND AVOID FALLING INTO ANY OF THEM. WHO WILL FALL INTO LOSERVILLE? WHO WILL RISE ABOVE THE CHALLENGE? AND WILL EVA EVER STOP HUNTING ME DOWN? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_

_**VOTES**_

_**TRENT:IZZY**_

_**DUNCAN:IZZY**_

_**LEAH:DUNCAN**_

_**ZEKE:DIAMOND**_

_**IZZY/ESCOPE:LEAH**_

_**EVA:IZZY**_

_**NOAH:IZZY**_

_**BETH:LEAH**_

_**GWEN:LEAH**_

_**DIAMOND:DUNCAN**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**IZZY/ESCOPE-4**_

_**LEAH-3**_

_**DUNCAN-2**_

_**DIAMOND-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY/ESCOPE**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, TRENT, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, ZEKE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (19 LEFT)**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**, JUSTIN, HEATHER, ZEKE, TYLER,**_

_**, TRENT, COLE AND DIAMOND**_

_**, COURTNEY, EVA, GEOFF, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_** AND LEAH**_


	26. The Pits

**Chapter 26**

"**Those Are the Pits"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers built jungle gyms on high platform. While Tyler's muscled up team worked well together, Trent's team fell apart. In the end, Leah and Izzy were on the chopping block, but sadly for our psycho hose beast her time was up. This week challenge test our campers' perception to avoid falling into hidden pits. Who will fall into Loserville? Population:11. Who will avoid sudden loss? Will Eva's lover ever return? * laughs*

*Chris get hit w/ a coconut* Penguins and Dingdongs$ *Chris collapses unconscious*

Eva- Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Cody and Sadie sat on his bed. They started making out just lightly and then into a heated session. Cody began kissing her neck and shoulder blades. Then he helped her take off her top and bra. He began to suck on her nipples and lightly lick her breasts. Sadie cooed w/ intense pleasure. Then she went to return the favor and took off Cody's muscle shirt. She kissed all over his chest and sucked on his nipples. He didn't realize how sensitive they were and he let out a moan. Then Sadie worked her hands into his shorts and began to rub his member. He moaned even louder, but they were stopped abruptly by a scream.

"What's with all the noise?" Heather yelled, exiting Zeke's room with his shirt and boxers on.

"Yeah some of us are sleeping." Beth said coming out in Justin's muscle shirt.

"Izzy forgot a bag and you won't believe what's in the bag." Diamond said

They all leaned over a giant black, bag and saw cam corder tapes. That wasn't a big deal, but the labels were.

"Justin and Beth, Diamond and Cole, Leah and Cole?" Beth read confused.

"I watched mine and Izzy taped us all having sex!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Give me my tape, I'm destroying it." Heather said.

Suddenly there was a smoke bomb and Izzy appeared. She grabbed her bag.

"Hey guys. I thought your guys' sessions were hot, but I just saw Cody and Sadie. Talk about hot. Ha-ha. Well see ya!" she called and disappeared in the cover of another bomb.

"Izzy!" Heather screamed.

"Escope!" yelled Izzy's echoes.

**AT LOSER CABANA**

Izzy appeared back the Loser Cabana. She ran around back and she climbed to the roof. It was time for some more taping. She hung by Harold and Leshawna's window and began taping them. The two were locked in a heated make out session. Harold pulled off Leshawna's shirt and bra and began fondling her boobs. They both eventually ended up naked.

"Faster, come on! I'm on a deadline here!" Izzy screamed and then covered her mouth.

Leshawna wrapped herself in a sheet and ran to the window. She was furious at that crazy girl.

"Izzy you get back here!" she screamed.

**BACK ON THE ISLAND**

"Alright campers your twelfth challenge is called: The Pits. You'll have to avoid hidden pitfalls, in a giant field. Now our new captains are: Beth and Courtney. Beth's Builder and Courtney's Collapsers. The Builders are: Beth©, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Diamond, Cole, Geoff, Trent and Heather and the Collapsers are: Courtney©, Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Noah, Zeke, Cody, Eva, Dale and Leah. Now you can see the field and just run around till one person remains and GO!" Chris yelled.

*FLASHBACK*

"So who's our next target Dale, hun?" Leah asked.

"Not a target, a strategy. We have to start breaking up the couples again. We go after Heather and Zeke, then Sadie and Cody, Beth and Justin and then Gwen and Trent. We have to leave alone the weaker of the couple or the one that'll self destruct. Heather and Justin will reveal their true selves once Beth and Zeke are gone and Sadie and Trent will be weak w/out their significant other. Then we'll only have to deal w/ Duncan and Courtney and Cole and Diamond." Dale said.

"You're so smarty honey." Leah smiled.

"I know." Dale smiled evilly.

*END FLASHBACK*

As the campers spread out, Dale spotted a hole and tripped Zeke into it. The cover broke and Zeke fell into the pit.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**ZEKE**-What a dickweed, eh? He tripped me into the pit.

**HEATHER**-That rocker has a death wish

"Whoops." Heather said, nonchalantly pushing Dale into a pit.

"Shit!" he yelled as he fell.

"You bitch!" Leah spat.

"Whore!" Heather yelled.

They both shoved the other into a hole. Tyler stepped on a hole and accidently grabbed Sadie, who grabbed Katie. Geoff was jumping around, avoiding the holes and showing off, till he stepped on one.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GEOFF**-The challenge was fun. The fall was some serious harshness, dude. Cha.

**TYLER**-It was nice having a girl lay on top of me, though I wish it wasn't in a hole and it was Lindsay *sighs*

Beth was running across the field, when she tripped right into the hole.

"Beth are you okay?" Justin called down.

"Yeah fine babe, just win this," she called up.

Eva was using a power jump strategy, but her last one was a little off as the ground collapsed beneath her. Trent and Gwen found themselves in a hole, as did Cody. The five remaining people; Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Diamond and Cole just kept running around. Duncan tripped Diamond and Cole into a pit. Then in return Justin pushed Duncan and Courtney into a pit.

"The winner is Justin and the Builders!" Chris announced.

"Collapsers, I'll see you the bonfire tonight."

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-I'm sorry bout voting you off, but it's crucial to my overall plan

**NOAH**-No hard feelings bro, but it has to be done

**CODY**-Let's face it dude, you have to go

**LEAH**-Sorry prairie boy, you're going down

**DALE**-Peace Zeke! *laughs*

**ZEKE**-You ruined the challenge for today,eh?

**GWEN**-You so need to leave the island

**EVA**-You're getting on my nerves

**DUNCAN**-Sorry bro, but these things happen

"Alright campers, one of you has just spent your last day on the island."

"Courtney, Cody, Leah."

"Gwen, Duncan, Eva."

"Noah."

"Dale, Zeke there is only one flower left. One of you will be safe and the other is a goner. The last flower goes to……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

……………………………………..……………………………………..Dale."

"Sorry Zeke man you're out." Chris said.

Zeke hung his head in defeat and got into the Failure Copter.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**ZEKE- HEATHER BABE, IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS JUST KNOW I YOU, EH? OH AND TAKE DALE DOWN FOR ME.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**COURTNEY:ZEKE**_

_**NOAH:ZEKE**_

_**CODY:DALE**_

_**LEAH:ZEKE**_

_**DALE:ZEKE**_

_**GWEN:DALE**_

_**EVA:NOAH**_

_**DUNCAN:ZEKE**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**ZEKE-5**_

_**DALE-3**_

_**NOAH-1**_

_**VOTED OFF:KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE**_

_**REMAINING:BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, TRENT, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH(18 LEFT)**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**, JUSTIN, HEATHER, TYLER**_

_**, TRENT, DIAMODND, COLE**_

_**, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE, CODY**_

_** AND LEAH**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS WILL BE THROWN INTO A COMMON TEENAGE PAST TIME. NO I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT BEER PONG, I MEAN SPIN THE BOTTLE, EXTREME SPIN DA BOTTLE! WHO WILL SURVIVE THE GAME? WHO WILL CRACK UNDER THE PRESSURE? AND HAVE I FINALLY LOST EVA FOR GOOD? SEE ALL THE ACTION, NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_


	27. I'm Not Doing That!

**Chapter 27**

"**I'm Not Doing That"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers had to avoid falling in pits. The challenge ended relatively quickly and in the end Dale and Zeke ended up on the chopping block. In the end our now muscular prairie boy got the boot. This week our campers face an extreme SPIN DA BOTTLE challenge. Who will come out on top? Who will crumble under pressure? And how will Heather deal without her hunky prairie boy? *laughs* *Heather comes in and kicks him in the balls*

Tyler-Hey dudes! We're spinning round on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Heather walked to the mess hall completely devastated. Sure she had told Izzy and Tyler it was no big deal when Owen and Lindsay left, but with Zeke it was different. As she walked by Noah's table, he hummed the "Wicked Witch of the West Them".

"Shut it! I'm not in the fucking mood Noah!" Heather screamed.

"Harshness." Geoff gasped.

"Geoff either get a new attitude or go finish off your brain w/ some more drinking," she growled.

"Hold up Heather, while I don't condone Geoff's drinking habits he did nothing to you." Courtney said.

"Courtney if you spent as much time on your campaign as you did fondling and fucking Duncan, you'd be president by now." Heather said.

"That was fucking uncalled for. If memory precedes me, you're always fucking your prairie boy. So you have no room to talk sweetheart." Duncan said.

"Duncan when you get some real fashion sense and a hold on your anger, then we'll talk." Heather said and went to walk away.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**EVA**-That's it!

Eva ran over to Heather and hit her over the head w/ a metal tray, knocking her unconscious. Everyone starred in shock.

"What are you all looking? She had to be shut up." Eva said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**KATIE**-A little on the extreme side, but Heather did deserve it.

**NOAH**-Well whadda you know? Without her Prairie Boy, The Great White Bitch has returned.

**TYLER**-I have a feeling being in an alliance w/ Heather now, may not be a good idea

As Heather lay unconscious, Justin, Beth and Tyler moved to Gwen's alliance. When Heather eventually woke up, she heard Chris tell the campers to report to the casino for their next challenge.

"Alright campers let's split you into teams. Our captains are Heather and Gwen. Heather's Hotties and Gwen's Grins. The Hotties are: Heather©, Eva, Beth, Sadie, Geoff, Tyler, Dale, Duncan and Justin and the Grins are: Gwen©, Leah, Noah, Courtney, Cole, Cody, Diamond, Katie and Trent. Now this game is called, Extreme Spin Da Bottle. Now everyone will sit in a circle and Spin the Bottle. Whoever spins the bottle will have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on or be eliminated. The last camper standing will win immunity for their team. Now let's get this started." Chris said.

All 18 campers sat in a big circle. Cody was chosen to go first and he spun the bottle, hoping for it to land on Sadie or least a girl. To his dismay, it landed on Cole.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**CODY**-I have to kiss a dude? No fucking way!

"So?" Chris asked.

"I'm out." Cody said and left the circle.

Noah was up next and it landed on Cole again. Noah shrugged and the two guys shared a quick kiss.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TRENT**-*vomits*

**DALE**-That was nasty

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Trent exclaimed.

"It's two million dollars, dude." Cole said.

"So?" Dale asked.

"We'll do anything for 2 million dollars, bro." Noah said.

Geoff was up next and the bottle landed on Courtney. The two leaned forward and shared a deep kiss.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-Geoff's a really good kisser *blushes* I don't like him, he just kisses well!

**GEOFF**-I miss Bridgette! *wails*

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 28**_

_**TEAMS:**_

_**HEATHER'S HOTTIES: HEATHER©, EVA, COURTNEY, SADIE, GEOFF, TYLER, DALE, DUNCAN AND JUSTIN**_

_**GWEN'S GRINS: GWEN©, LEAH, NOAH, BETH, COLE, CODY, DIAMOND, KATIE AND TRENT**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**1. BETH, JUSTIN, GWEN, TRENT, TYLER, DIAMOND AND COLE**_

_**2. DUNCAN, COURTNEY, GEOFF, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**3. DALE AND LEAH**_

_**4. HEATHER (ALL ALONE)**_


	28. Lovers Torn Apart

**Chapter 28**

"**Lovers Torn Apart"**

Eva spun the bottle next and had to kiss Duncan. The two literally forced themselves to kiss each other and they spit afterwards. Trent went next and it landed on Dale. He shook his head and joined Cody on the sidelines. Justin spun the bottle next and it landed on Eva. The model wanted to vomit, but he did it anyway.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**-It tasted liked I was kissing a sweat sock

Dale spun next landing on Gwen. They both closed their eyes and gave each other a quick kiss. Diamond spun and kissed Noah.

"Okay, we've only lost two campers. So time to up the ante. Now whoever you land on, you have to make out with for a minute." Chris said.

Heather spun Cole and the two looked weary, but Diamond gave Cole an, it's okay, look. The two held each other and made out. Sadie spun Gwen and the two looked okay. They began to make out and their boyfriends sprang to attention.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**CODY**-That was so hut!

**TRENT**-Yep, now I'm horny.

Duncan spun Courtney and he cheered. The duo grabbed each other immediately and went over the time limit, real shocker there. They smiled as they broke apart. Beth spun Katie and the two lip locked. Leah spun Duncan and there was confused looks. She grabbed the back of his head and while making out was rubbing his member.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-Leah wow. Yep, she's a slut.

"Alright now part 3. You will have to rub your hands all over the chest of the person you spin."

Gwen spun Courtney and girls looked each other awkwardly. Gwen stood up and joined the guys on the sidelines. Tyler spun Sadie and when he got okay looks from both parties, he commenced w/ rubbing Sadie's boobs. Katie spun Dale and unwillingly rubbed his chest. Sadie spun Geoff and nonchalantly rubbed Geoff's chest.

Eventually the challenge came down to Eva and Leah. Since, she was afraid the fitness buff might kill her, Leah backed down from rubbing her chest.

"The Hotties win!" Chris announced.

"Grins, I'll see you tonight the bonfire." Chris said.

Cody told Sadie he might be eliminated, because he chickened out. She told him, just in case, she'd go all the way with him before the bonfire. They went to Cody's room and slowly began to make-out, but the speed gradually increased. Cody took off Sadie's shirt and bra, then began rubbing her boobs and licked them. Then Sadie helped Cody get completely undressed and was touching all over his chest. Cody helped Sadie get undressed all the way and slowly began to have sex. After it was over, Cody was happy to have lost his V-card.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GWEN**-Please send home the slut!

**BETH**-I can't bear to see your face anymore

**NOAH**-She may be hot, but send her home

**LEAH**-I'm voting for Gwen, cuz she's ugly

**COLE**-Sorry bro, but you wimped out

**CODY**-You're a good friend, but someone has to go

**DIAMOND**-Cole's right, you wimped out

**SADIE**-Sorry, I hope we can still be friends

**TRENT**-Sorry bro.

"Alright campers let's get this thing started. The camper who doesn't receive a flower must board the Failure Copter and leave."

"Noah, Beth, Cole."

"Diamond, Sadie, Gwen."

Trent, Cody and Leah looked around nervously.

"Trent."

"Cody, Leah there is only one flower left and it goes to…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

…………………………………………..Leah."

"Cody bro, it's Failure Copter time." Chris said.

"Alright but first I'd like to do and say something, first." Cody said and dipped Sadie into a deep kiss.

"And second, Beth you're a lying slut. You lied about your virginity, you lied to me and I'm glad we broke up," he finished.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**CODY: I HOPE SADIE, NOAH OR KAITE WINS. GOOD RIDDANCE TO BETH.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**GWEN: LEAH**_

_**LEAH: GWEN**_

_**NOAH: LEAH**_

_**BETH: CODY**_

_**COLE: CODY**_

_**CODY: TRENT**_

_**DIAMOND: CODY**_

_**TRENT: CODY**_

_**TOTAL**_

_**CODY: 4**_

_**LEAH: 2**_

_**TRENT: 1**_

_**GWEN: 1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND AND LEAH (17 LEFT)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS WILL COMPETE IN A GO-CART RACE AROUND THE ISLAND. BEHT CONTINUES TO BE HURT OVER CODY'S ENDING NOTE AND SHE GETS TO BE A BIT, NASTY. WHO WILL SPEED TO IMMUNITY? WHO WILL BREAK DOWN AND BE SENT OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION.**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**BETH, JUSTIN, GWEN, TRENT, TYLER, DIAMOND AND COLE**_

_**GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**DALE AND LEAH**_

_**HEATHER(ALL ALONE)**_


	29. The Way To Protect a Loved One

**Chapter 29**

"**The Way to Protect a Loved One"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers faced an extreme version of Spin the Bottle. There was kissing, sexiness and even some feeling. In the end: Eva won it for Heather's team, because Leah was scarred of her. Leah and Cody were put on the chopping block and Cody was sent packing. This week our campers will compete in a Go-Cart race around the island. Who will speed to immunity? Who will break down and lose? How will Beth deal with Cody's harsh words? And what's going on with our losers? Get ready for a wild ride, tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

The Failure Copter arrived the Loser Cabana and Cody stepped out to be greeted by the other 12 ex-campers. Leshawna and Lindsay ran over to hug him and Zeke patted him on the back. Later that night they all gathered around the pool to talk.

"Cody, we actually realized Dale has been behind all our eliminations." Leshawna said.

"Really?" Cody gasped.

"Yeah except for Kiki's." Leshawna said.

"Why not mine?" Kiki asked getting annoyed.

"Cuz you were a bitch and no one wanted you to stay." Angela said.

"Okay, so explain." Cody said.

"Alright well Dale sabotaged Owen by turning the team against him, he threw Lindsay's compact to give her the boot, he stabbed Logan in the back, he taunted Angela and I to make us lose, then he back stabbed Oliver, with DJ there were no snakes in the temple till the challenge, he threw vomit inducing medicine in Bridgette's salad, they forced Harold onto the thorns, Leah kicked the connectors into the lake, getting rid of Izzy, he pushed Zeke and he used a magnet in the bottle to attract Cole's chain and eliminate you." Leshawna explained.

"That sneaky bastard." Cody growled.

"Exactly." Logan said.

**BACK TOTAL DRAMA NATION**

Beth lay in Justin's bed trying to sleep. Justin went to kiss her, but Beth pushed him away.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" he asked her.

"I'm still upset about the Cody incident." Beth said.

"Don't let it get to you babe, he's gone now." Justin said.

"It doesn't matter, now everyone knows my dirty laundry." Beth sighed.

"I'm here and just ignore the others." Justin said and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she smiled.

The next morning, Justin walked into mess hall holding Beth's hand for support. The others were talking but all looked when Beth entered.

"Who knew Beth was a slut!" Heather yelled and laughed.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DALE**- I was pretty happy, Beth was devastated just by Cody's comment. I didn't have to do a thing; she'd be easy to take out.

Beth got into line for food right behind Katie, Sadie and Noah. They were turned the other way and Beth sighed.

"Katie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Beth said.

"I don't care about your whorish ways, you hurt Cody. Sadie would never lie to him, right Sadie?" Katie asked.

"I never would, you didn't deserve him to begin with." Sadie said.

"Noah can you please talk to them?" Beth pleaded.

"To help you? No thanks, you my best bro's heart. You don't exist to me." Noah said.

Beth and Justin sat alone at a table. No one wanted anything to do with Beth and Justin wasn't leaving her side, so he was hated too.

"Alright campers time for challenge fourteen! Before we go to our challenge site let's pick captains and teams. The new captains are: Tyler and Diamond, so teams are Tyler's Treds and Diamond's Donuts. The Treds are: Tyler©, Gwen, Trent, Beth, Noah, Geoff, Sadie, Eva and Duncan and the Donuts are: Diamond©, Dale, Katie, Courtney, Justin, Heather, Leah and Cole. Now follow me to our new jungle track." Chris said.

They followed Chris outside to the beginning of a race track through the jungle.

"Now I'll split you into pairs, except the Treds you'll have one solo driver. Now pairs are: for the Treds; Tyler and Duncan, Gwen and Eva, Trent and Sadie, Beth and Geoff and Noah by himself and for the Donuts; Diamond and Cole, Dale and Leah, Katie and Heather and Courtney and Justin. Now our drivers are: Tyler, Gwen, Sadie, Beth, Diamond, Leah, Katie and Justin. Now get in your go-carts. The first team with all cars across the finish line wins." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GEOFF**-I'm not a grudge holding guy, but I was pissed to be paired with Beth.

Beth and Geoff got in their blue go-cart and Beth drove it to the starting line.

"On your mark, get set, GO!!!!!!!!!" Chris yelled.

The campers sped off in their go-carts. Tyler and Eva were neck and neck for first.

"We're on the same team, relax!" Gwen yelled.

Eva took the lead, followed by Tyler, Katie, Noah, Justin, Diamond, Sadie, Leah and Beth in last.

"Dudette what are you doing?" Geoff asked Beth.

"This cart is messed up!" Beth yelled.

Suddenly the car just broke down and Beth couldn't get it started back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled skyward.

Then there was a loud thunderclap and it started to pour.

"This is just fucking fabulous." Beth spat and sat under a tree.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 30

_**TEAMS:**_

_**TYLER'S TREDS: TYLER©, GWEN, TRENT, BETH, NOAH, GEOFF, SADIE, EVA AND DUNCAN**_

_**DIAMOND'S DONUTS: DIAMOND©, DALE, KATIE, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, HEATHER, LEAH AND COLE**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**1. GWEN, TRENT, TYLER, DIAMOND AND COLE**_

_**2. GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**3. DALE AND LEAH**_

_**4. JUSTIN AND BETH**_

_**5. HEATHER (ALL ALONE)**_


	30. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 30**

"**The Truth Hurts"**

"Beth could I ask you something?" Geoff asked.

"Go for it, you couldn't make this any worse," she sighed.

"What happened to you?" Geoff asked.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"You're not as sweet as you used to be." Geoff said.

"Life sucks, pretty much. Justin and I started dating after TDA and it was amazing. He took me to get a tattoo; it was a rose stem ment to look as if it was sticking out of my arm. It represented my inner beauty and months later Justin and I decided to pronounce our love to each other. We snuck away to a dirty motel to have sex. Justin enjoyed himself, but it was nothing like I expected it to be. To make the night worse, the next morning I woke up to find Justin gone but a note remaining. He had left me a note, saying he had a photo shoot and had to leave immediately. Unfortunately he was paying for the night and I had no money with me. The sheriff arrested me and threw me in a cell; the worst part was my parents' reactions to their perfect daughter being thrown in jail, because of the whole incident." Beth said.

**BACK THE RACE**

Justin and Eva were ramming each other for first place. Tyler and Duncan were right behind w/ Diamond, Leah and the BFF's trailing w/ Noah. None of them had seen Geoff and Beth for a while.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**-I hope Beth's alright. I'm worried about her.

**EVA**-I was getting in first and Bethe better speed it up or her ass is gone.

All the campers gasped as they saw they were approaching a cannon on the edge of the track. Eva and Gwen entered it first and were shot into the sky. They were both screaming, scared to death but landed safely on the other side.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GWEN**-If I have a heart attack, Chris is paying my medical bill

**BACK TO GEOFF AND BETH**

The two teens were still talking, but pushing the go-cart along

"So I started dating Cody, cuz Justin didn't even call. Do you wanna know why I didn't tell Cody, Justin was my first?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, why?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't want him feeling inferior. Once he found out I dated Justin, he began lifting to compare to Justin. I lost him because, I dated Justin. He became a Justin clone and it broke my heart," she sobbed.

"You didn't deserve any of that, but that's how the world works." Geoff said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"My mom has a saying: The best people in life are dealt the worst hands. But, in the process of playing these hands they become better people." Geoff said.

"Geoff that is so sweet." Beth smiled and hugged him.

"I'm probably going home tonight." Beth sighed.

"Well, it's not your fault and that sucks!" Geoff exclaimed.

"It's okay." Beth smiled.

"My heart isn't really in this anymore, anyway," she finished.

"Seriously?" Geoff asked.

"No, but I might as well accept I'll be the next one to leave." Beth sighed.

"But it wasn't your fault." Geoff said.

"Like they'll care," she replied.

Two hours later the duo crossed the finish line pushing their go-cart. The rest of the Tred team was glaring them.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TYLER**- Sorry, but you cost us the challenge.

**GWEN**-Your new negative attitude is your downfall

**TRENT**-Sorry but it had to be done

**BETH**-It's either you or me

**DUNCAN**-Sorry, I'd rather it be someone else other then you

**GEOFF**-This game is survival of the fittest

**EVA**-You cost us the challenge and now you're paying

**SADIE**-I'm sorry I have to eliminate a friend

**NOAH**-It's just the way the dice rolls

"Alright Treds welcome to the bonfire ceremony. I see 9 campers sitting before me, but I only have 8 flowers. Let's start it up."

"Tyler, Gwen, Trent."

"Noah, Duncan, Katie."

"Eva."

"Geoff, Beth I only have one flower left and the last flower is for………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

………………………………………..Geoff."

"Sorry Beth, you're out." Chris said.

"Good luck," she said to Geoff and hugged him.

"As for the rest of you, you can kiss my perfect white ass!" Beth yelled.

The other campers gathered to see Beth off. Her and Justin kissed and she hugged him, not wanting to let go. The as she went to enter the Failure Copter, she turned around.

"Hey Heather!" Beth called.

"What?!" Heather yelled back.

"This." Beth smiled deviously and flipped her off.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**BETH-I HAD FUN TILL, CODY AIRED MY DIRTY LAUNDRY AND THE GO-CART BROKE DOWN. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I FLIPPED OFF HEATHER.**_

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**HEATHER**-How funny, once again Beth and Lindsay left before me. Just more proof that they don't deserve to win.

_**VOTES**_

_**TYLER: GEOFF**_

_**GWEN: BETH**_

_**TRENT: BETH**_

_**BETH: GEOFF**_

_**NOAH: GEOFF**_

_**GEOFF: BETH**_

_**SADIE: GEOFF**_

_**EVA: BETH **_

_**DUNCAN: BETH**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**BETH-5**_

_**GEOFF-4**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH**_

_**REMAINING: GWEN, GEOFF, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (16 LEFT)**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**GWEN, TRENT, TYLER, JUSTIN, DIAMOND AND COLE**_

_**GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**DALE AND LEAH**_

_**HEATHER (ALL ALONE)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS ARE THROWN INTO A LIFE SIZE VERSION OF THE POPULAR BOARD GAME SORRY. WITH THE COMPETITION GETTING DOWN TO THE WIRE WHO WILL LAST? WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS? WHO WILL BE SORRIED INTO THE FAILURE COPTER? AND WILL HEATHER FIND AN ALLIANCE BEFORE SHE GETS THE BOOT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION.**_


	31. I'm Truly Sorry

**Chapter 31**

"**I'm Truly Sorry"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers competed in a go cart race around the island. Beth and Geoff got a crap cart which broke down and had to be pushed to the finish line. Beth opened up to Geoff and shared some dark secrets. In the end, the new friends were on the chopping block together. Beth was sent home, but not before sharing a couple choice words and a kiss with her bf Justin. Tonight our campers will compete in a life size version of the board game Sorry. Who will win the game? Who will be sorried out of here? And will the campers ever accept defeat quietly? Find out tonight of TOTAL DRAMA NATION

~cue theme song

(DURING THE OPENING CORDS, THE LIGHTS APPEAR AND THE CAMERA'S APPEAR PICKING UP A CRAB FROM THE SAND AND KNOCKING A TOUCAN OUT OF A TREE. THEN OWEN KICKS SAND IN CHRIS'S FACE.)

_**DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE**_

(OWEN RUNS AND JUMPS OFF CLIFF)

_**YOUR GUYS ARE ON MY MIND**_

(LINDSAY RUNS FROM OWEN'S WAVE)

_**YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE**_

(SHE KICKS SAND IN EVA'S FACE AND KNOCKS OVER ZEKE)

_**NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE**_

(LINDSAY TRIPS ON VINE AND LANDS IN MUD)

_**I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**_

(DUNCAN LAUGHS AND THEN KISSES COURTNEY)

_**THE VAMP**_

(COCONUT HITS COURTNEY AND SHE CURSES HAROLD)

_**I WANNA S LIVE CLOSE TO THE SUN**_

(HAROLD WATCHES LESHAWNA FROM A COCONUT TREE, WHILE SHE PUSHES HEATHER IN A STREAM)

_**WELL PACK YOUR BAGS CUZ I'VE ALREADY WON**_

(HEAHTER GETS CHASED BY MOLATOFF; IZZY COMES BY IN A SPEEDBOAT W/ NOAH TERRIFIED INSIDE AND ANGELA WATER SKIING OFF THE BACK. SHE SCOOPS LESHAWNA INTO THE BOAT AND CHASES MOLATOFF.)

_**EVERYTHING TO PROVE**_

(IZZY DRIVES OFF THE WATERFALL AND WRAPS THE LINE AND ANGELA AROUND TYLER AND CODY PLAYING FRISBEE)

_**NOTHING IN MY WAY**_

(KATIE AND SADIE ARE ON CHAIR FLOATS IN THE LAGOON BELOW THE WATERFALL, WHEN HEAHTER, MOLATOFF AND THE BOAT CRASH CAUSING A HUGE WAVE.)

_**I'LL GET THERE ONE DAY**_

(BRIDGETTE, GEOFF AND OLIVER ARE SURFING THE WAVE, WHEN MOLATOFF APPEARS OUT OF THE WAVE AND THEY JUMP OFF THEIR BOARDS IN FEAR.)

_**CUZ I WANNA BE FAMOUS**_

(GWEN AND TRENT ARE FLIRTING ON THE SHORE, WHEN THE BIG WAVE CRASHES ON THEM.)

_**NANANANANANANA NANANANANANA**_

(KIKI, DJ AND CHEF ARE BEING CHASED BY ANGRY BIRDS, LEAH IS TANNING, LOGAN IS STARRING HER AND AS COLE AND DIAMOND ARE MAKING OUT, THEY GET COVERED IN SAND BY CHEF, KIKI AND DJ RUNNING.)

_**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS.**_

(DALE IS PLAYING HIS GUITAR. {ON THE WANNA BE'S HE IS PLAYING BIG CORDS AND ON THE WANNA BE FAMOUS HE PLAYS A RIFT.)

_**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS**_

(JUSTIN AND BETH GO TO KISS, BUT ARE INTERUPTED BY CHRIS.)

_**WHISTLING**_

(SHOWS THE CAMPERS RELAXING ON THE BEACH)

Justin exited his room in a mild depression. The game was gonna be so hard without Beth. He joined his alliance breakfast and let out a big sigh.

"Just, you know Beth would tell you to keep going." Diamond said.

"Yeah, I know. She got sabotaged. It was probably Dale again." Justin said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Trent sighed.

"Come on you guys, we have to get our game faces on or we'll lose. We can't afford to lose another alliance member." Tyler said.

"Alright let's do it." Justin smiled.

The others agreed with a nod.

Heather made her way over to where Dale and Leah were sitting.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**HEATHER**-I really had to make an alliance. So, I had to choose the puppet master and his slut.

"Dale can I ask you something?" Heather asked.

"Sure, you can be in my alliance." Dale said.

"How did you know I was asking?" she asked, shocked.

"No one else will align with you so, you need help." Dale said.

"Just like that, you accept?" Heather asked.

"Just like that." Dale smiled.

"Alright I'll be back, I have to get breakfast." Heather said and walked off.

"She took the bait and now we have her, right where we want her." Leah giggled.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DALE**-This whole "alliance" with Heather is for show. If she's available to be voted off, I'll do it without hesitation.

**LEAH**-Dale and I are so going to the final two.

"Alright campers meet me outside the mess hall for the announcement of your next challenge."

Everyone gathered around outside, their minds already wondering what the next challenge could be.

"Alright everyone after tonight's bonfire there'll only be 15 of you left and it will put us halfway through the competition. Our losers so far are: Kiki, Owen, Lindsay, Logan, Angela, Leshawna, Oliver, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Izzy, Zeke, Cody and Beth. Now our challenge today is called; "I'm Truly Sorry". We'll be playing a life-size game of the board game Sorry. Now to pick our four teams, the four captains are: Geoff, Heather, Gwen and Duncan. Now red team is: Geoff©, Katie Justin and Dale, the yellow team is: Heather©, Tyler, Sadie and Diamond, the green team is: Gwen©, Trent, Courtney and Leah and finally the blue team is: Duncan©, Noah, Eva and Cole. Now follow me to the challenge location."

They all followed Chris deep into the jungle again. They came upon the glass down, where they did the second challenge. The inside was now made up like a Sorry game board.

"Alright now all you get to wear, these lovely helmets, four for each team w/ your team color. The helmets had the top of game piece on top of the helmet. Chris let them into the dome and they all got in their little circles. The Yellow team got the first die roll and Heather rolled a one to exit the circle. Duncan rolled a one for Blue as did Gwen and Geoff.

"Alright campers, now time for a twist. Once the players are out for that round, each player will roll the dice again and the first one to get an odd number will have to charge the others on the field and knock them over, while remembering to say sorry to each person. If they accomplish the task, they go straight to home base and score a point for their team and if not it's back to start for you." Chris said.

Heather rolled and got a 2 and Duncan rolled and got a 5.

"Yes!" he cheered and raced the others.

First he knocked over Heather and said sorry, then with a little extra effort, he knocked over Geoff saying sorry and he finally knocked over Gwen with a sorry.

"Duncan scores the first point for the Blue team!" Chris cheered.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-That was awesome, just like some good ol' football.

Heather, Gwen and Geoff went back to start. Sadie and Noah both rolled ones, so did Trent and Katie. This time it was Trent who rolled the odd # and knocked over the other three. Next up were Justin, Tyler, Eva and Courtney. Eva got an odd number and scored the Blue team their second point. Diamond, Cole, Leah and Dale were next. Leah scored the green team their second point as well.


	32. Only a Puppet

**Chapter 32**

"**Only a Puppet"**

Heather, Gwen, Geoff and Noah were in the next group. Heather finally rolled an odd number, but couldn't knock over Noah or Geoff, so they lost the point. Katie rolled an odd for the red team and scored them their first point.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**KATIE**-I was so excited to score a point for my team!

The game continued to rage on until both green and blue teams needed only one more player. Geoff had managed to score another point for the Red Team. Cole finally managed to score the last point for the blue team, making them immune and the green team was only waiting on Courtney.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-I could definitely feel the pressure, I either would win it or possibly get voted off.

Courtney rolled the over-sized die and everyone watched as if it was in slow motion. It slowly hit the board, but it was definitely a one.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered and knocked over her competitors.

"Winners of I'm Truly Sorry are the Blue and Green team!" Chris announced.

"Red and Yellow team, one of you is going home." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GEOFF**-Sorry, but you need to leave

**KATIE**-You're just really vicious

**JUSTIN**-Hey, better you then me

**DALE**-Well, bye-bye bitch

**HEATHER**-You lost us a point, cuz of one little word

**SADIE**-Sorry, but you mad a stupid mistake

**DIAMONND**-Sorry dude

**TYLER**-You can't rule this game again

"Alright losers, it's flower time." Chris said.

"Geoff, Katie, Justin."

"Dale, Sadie, Diamond."

"Tyler, Heather there is only one flower left. The flower goes to…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..Tyler."

"What?! You guys voted me off? Whatever……." Heather fumed and walked to the Failure Copter.

_**FAILUR E COPTER CAM**_

_**HEATHER-I'M SO PISSED THEY VOTED ME OFF. I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS TIME!**_

__Dale walked to his tree and with a sly grin, put an "X" through Heather's face.

_**VOTES:**_

_**GEOFF: HEATHER**_

_**KATIE: HEATHER**_

_**JUSTIN: HEATHER**_

_**DALE: HEATHER**_

_**HEATHER: TYLER**_

_**SADIE: TYLER**_

_**DIAMOND: TYLER**_

_**TYLER: HEATHER**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**HEATHER-5**_

_**TYLER-3**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER**_

_**REMAINING: GWEN, GEOFF, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND AND LEAH (15 LEFT)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS WILL BE ESCAPING FROM A SELF DESTRUCTING SPACE STATION. SOME COUPLES RELATIONSHIPS WILL BE STRAINIED AND PUT TO THE TEST. WHO WILL SURIVE, SUDDEN DEATH? WHO WILL EXPLODE INTO LOSER OBLIVION? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION.**_


	33. Total Drama Nation the Aftermath Part 2

**TOTAL DRAMA NATION THE AFTERMATH EPISODE 2**

**HAROLD~WELL I GUESS I'M DONE**

**IZZY~I HAD FUN, WHILE IT LASTED**

**ZEKE~I GOT PLAYED, EH?**

**CODY~THIS IS BULLSHIT!**

**BETH~ YOU ALL CAN KISS MY PERFECT WHIT ASS!**

**HEAHTER~I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS TIME**

**~CUE THEME SONG**

**BRIDGETTE- WELCOME EVERYONE TO TOTAL DRAMA NATION, THE AFTERMATH. TODAY MY CO-HOST IS MY GIRL, LESHAWNA.**

**LESHAWNA- WHAT'S UP Y'ALL?! NOT LET ME INTRODUCE THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CAST**

**KIK! (KIKI GROWLS)**

**OWEN! (LAUGHS AND FARTS)**

**LINDSAY!**

**LINDSAY-HI PAULA!**

**LOGAN! (CLICKS HIS TEETH, LIKE HE'S FLIRTING)**

**ANGELA! (WAVES)**

**OLIVER! (SMIRKS)**

**AND DJ!**

**DJ-EVA I LOVE YOU!**

**BR- NOW VIEWERS, OUR GUEST TODAY ARE: HAROLD! IZZY OR ESCOPE! ZEKE! CODY! BETH! AND HEATHER! NOW LET'S BRING OUT OUR FIRST GUEST, HAROLD!**

**HAROLD OUT TIMIDLY AND SITS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CENTER COUCH.**

**BR-SO HAROLD HOW WAS YOUR TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION?**

**HAROLD-IT WAS GREAT TILL, DALE GOT MY CHOCOALATE GODDESS VOTED OFF.**

**LS-OH SUGAR BABY! *COOS AND KISSES HIM***

**BR-DO YOU HAVE ANY PREDICITONS ON THE WINNER?**

**H-HELL BOTH, NOAH AND KATIE ARE DOING A LOT BETTER THIS SEASON, I'D BE SHOCKED NOT TO SEE THEM IN THE FINALS**

**BR-THANKS FOR YOUR INPUT HAROLD**

**LS-OUR NEXT GUEST, IS #6 ON THE RCMP'S MOST WANTED LIST, LOVES TO LIVE WILD ANIMALS AND OWNS A HERD OF GIRAFFES. PLEASE WELCOME IZZY!**

**IZZY-HEY LESHAWNA AND BRIDGETTE**

**LS-HEY ESCOPE, SO HOW WAS YOUR TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION?**

**IZ-I HAD TONSOF FUN, IT DOES SUCK I GOT VOTED OFF SO EARLY THOUGH**

**LS-SO WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON DALE?**

**IZ-HE'S EVIL AND I'D SENTENCE HIM TO DEATH BY GIRAFFES *LAUGHS PSYCHOTICALLY***

**KIKI-YOU BELONG IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION**

**IZ-SHUT UP, BITCH!**

**LS-ALRIGHT MOVING ON**

**BR-OUR NEXT GUEST GREW UP ON THE PRAIRIE, HAS SHOT HIS MOM IN THE BUTT WITH AN ARROW AND IS CURRENTLY DATING AN ENTITY OF PURE EVIL, HERE'S ZEKE!**

**ZEKE COMES ONTO THE STAGE, WAVES AND TAKE HIS SEAT.**

**BR-SO ZEKE HOW WAS YOUR TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION?**

**ZEKE-I HAD A GREAT TIME TILL DALE, CONJURED MY VOTING OFF**

**BR-WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO WIN THE SHOW?**

**Z-I'D HAVE TO SAY TYLER, EH?**

**BR-OKAY ZEKE, WE HAVE A CALLER CALLING IN**

**AN IRISH GUY WITH GREEN EYES AND LONG RED HAIR IN A PONYTAIL, WEARING BIG HEADPHONES APPEARED ON THE SCREEN.**

**BR-HEY CALLER WHAT'S UR NAME?**

**CALLER #1: THE NAME'S RALEIGH, BRIDGETTE**

**BR-WHAT'S YOUR QUESTION FOR ZEKE?**

**RALEIGH-YEAH ZEKE, HOW CAN YOU DATE A GIRL LIKE HEATHER?**

**Z-SHE HAS A REAL SWEET SIDE, WHICH YOU SEE IF YOU GET TO KNOW HER BETTER**

**R-I DON'T AGREE WITH YOUR CHOICE OF GIRLS, BUT YOU STILL ROCK!!!!**

**BR-OKAY NEXT GUEST.**

**LS-OUR NEXT GUEST IS A COMPLETE LADIES MAN, HAS TAKEN SEVERAL SHOTS IN THE BALLS FROM A CERTAIN GOTH GIRL AND RECENTLY TOLD OFF HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND, LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR CODY.**

**CODY WALKS ONTO THE STAGE. HE STOPS TO FLEX AND HE SMILES, AS THE GIRLS IN THE AUDIENCE SWOON. HE SITS DOWN NEXT TO LESHAWNA AND SMILES.**

**LS-YOU HAVE QUITE A FAN BASE CODY**

**CODY-YEAH, WHAT CAN I SAY? THEY LOVE THE CODEMEISTER.**

**LS-SO WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS ON BETH?**

**C-I FEEL LIKE SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN UPFRONT AND HONEST WITH ME, BUT SHE WASN'T. SO, MY OPINION STAYS.**

**LS-EVEN AFTER SHE POURED HER HEART OUT TO GEOFF?**

**C-YEP, CUZ SHE TOLD HIM, BUT NOT ME**

**LS-THANKS CODY**

**BR- OUR NEXT GUEST WAS RAISED ON A FARM, HAD QUITE A PHYSICAL CHANGE AND IS CURRENTLY DATING A FAMOUS MODEL, GIVE IT UP FOR MY GIRL, BETH!**

**BETH WALKS OUT AND SMILES, WAVING TO THE CROWD. SHE TAKES A SEAT AND SMILES.**

**BR-SO BETH, DO YOU THINK IT WAS FAIR FOR CODY TO AIR YOUR DIRTY LAUNDRY?**

**BETH-NO, HE SHOULD'VE COME TO ME, NOT TELL THE WHOLE VIEWING WORLD.**

**BR-WHY DID YOU HAVE SUCH A BAD ATTITUDE WHEN LEAVING THE ISLAND?**

**BT-THEY VOTED ME OFF FOR SOMETHING NOT IN MY CONTROL.**

**BR-WELL THANK YOU FOR COMING UP HERE BETH**

**LS-NOW OUR LAST GUEST HAS HAD HER HEAD SHAVED, IS SPOILED ROTTEN AND IS CURRENTLY DATING ONE OF THE NICEST GUYS I'VE EVER MET, HERE'S HEATHER (NO ENTHUSIASM)**

**HEATHER WAVES AND SMILES, BUT SHE'S BOOED**

**LS-HI HEATHER, SO HOW WUZ YOUR TIME ON THE ISLAND?**

**HEAHTER-IT SUCKED, THERE WERE MOSQUITOS EVERYWHERE, IT WAS HUMID AND I HAD NO REAL ALLIANCE, BESIDES MY ZEKE.**

**LS-WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?**

**HT-THEY ALL LEFT MY ALLIANCE AFTER ZEKE WAS GONE**

**LS-OH RIGHT *SNICKERS* SO WHAT'S YOUR REACTION TO WHAT EVA DID TO YOU?**

**HT-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

**LS-THAT MUST'VE BEEN ONE HARD TRAY. LET'S LOOK ON THE BIG SCREEN.**

**EVA APPEARED CHARGING AND HITTING HEATHER WITH A TRAY. HEATHER COLLASPED UNCONCIOUS AND THE STUDIO ERUPTED IN LAUGHTER.**

**BR-*FIGHTING LAUGHTER* WELL THAT'S IT FOR US**

**LS-NEXT TIME JOIN CHRIS FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!**

**BOTH-GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!**


	34. TDA All Over Again

**Chapter 34**

"**TDA All Over Again"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers competed in a life size version of Sorry. They were split into four teams of four like the game. The Blue and Green team won and Tyler and Heather found themselves on the chopping block. In the end our resident queen bee, left the island. This week our campers will have to escape from a self destructing space station. Who will survive? Whose chances of winning will blow up with the station? And whose relationship will be strained? We're shooting to the stars tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

The overall mood of the camp had softened since Heather left. But they all knew there would still be a dark cloud over the camp till Dale was eliminated.

Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Noah, Katie and Sadie sat around discussing the game.

"We have to eliminate Leah and Dale soon. The merge is coming up." Katie warned.

"Yeah, we know." Eva said.

"Maybe we can sabotage Leah like Dale's been doing to everyone else." Sadie piped in

"Yeah, but how?" Geoff asked.

"We don't even know what the challenge is." Noah pointed out.

"True, but if we find her Achilles we could turn it around." Courtney said.

"Good thinking, babe." Duncan smiled and kissed her.

Trent walked by Leah and Dale

"We have to get rid of Gwen next." Dale smiled.

"That makes sense." Leah nodded.

"Then Trent will be a mess." Dale laughed.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TRENT**-Gwen is the next target? I have to protect her.

"Alright campers meet me outside for new captains and teams."

The 15 remaining teens joined Chris and Chef outside.

"Alright campers our new captains are: Dale and Leah. So that's Dale's Dippers and Leah's Light-years. The Dippers are: Dale©, Gwen, Duncan, Noah, Geoff, Tyler, Katie and Sadie and the Light years are: Leah©, Courtney, Cole, Eva, Justin, Trent and Diamond. Now let's go to the site of your next challenge." Chris said.

They all followed him into the deep jungle, where a space station had been built.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COLE**-Chris is known for his cheapness and crappy props, but this season's props have been, uhh I'll say it. Out of this world! Now you happy?

"Campers, your challenge today is to enter the crashed space station, find five moon rocks and escape before it explodes. The first team with all its crew safe will win. Any questions? No, good. On your marks, get set, GOOOO!!!!!!!"

The campers ran into the space station. Dale split his team into pairs: Dale and Gwen, Noah and Duncan, Geoff and Tyler and Katie and Sadie and Leah did the same thing, there's a shocker. The pairs were: Leah and Justin, Cole and Eva and Courtney, Trent and Diamond.

Dale and Gwen walked down one eerie hallway with flickering lights. Gwen knew what Dale was trying to do, he was gonna sabotage her.

"You know, I think you're really cute." Dale said.

"Drop the act, I already know your game." Gwen said.

"Okay, well you're a strong player. I have to get you out." Dale said.

"I could sabotage you too, you know." Gwen said.

"Not likely." Dale said.

"We'll see," she replied.

"There's one!" Gwen cried and grabbed a glowing green moon rock.

Katie and Sadie were huddled together crawling through an almost dark vent.

"This is scary." Katie said, shivering.

"I really wish Cody was here." Sadie cried.

"And Noah." Katie added.

"But Katie our bf's probably couldn't fit with all their muscles." Sadie said.

"True." Katie agreed.

"Katie look there's two!" Sadie squealed and grabbed the moon rocks.

~TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 35

_**TEAMS:**_

_**DALE'S DIPPERS: DALE©, GWEN, DUNCAN, NOAH, GEOFF, TYLER, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**LEAH'S LIGHTYEARS: LEAH©, COURTNEY, COLE, EVA, JUSTIN, TRENT AND DIAMOND**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**GWEN, TRENT, TYLER, JUSTIN, COLE AND DIAMOND**_

_**GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**DALE AND LEAH**_


	35. Sabotage Neutralized

**Chapter 35**

"**Sabotage Neutralized"**

Courtney, Diamond and Trent were searching the bridge for moon rocks.

"Now remember I'm the captain of this team." Courtney said.

"Yeah, yeah." Diamond muttered.

"Just because we're not in the same alliance, doesn't mean we can't work together," she said.

"Okay, Courtney we get it." Trent said.

Trent nonchalantly opened a drawer and saw three moon rocks, so he quickly slammed it shut.

"What was that?" Diamond asked.

"Nothing." Trent said, quickly.

"Move over." Diamond said, pushing Trent.

"Courtney there's three moon rocks over here!" Diamond cried.

"Yes! Even if we lose we'll be safe tonight!" Courtney cheered.

Cole and Eva were climbing up a ladder in complete silence. Cole went to say something, but then decided against it.

"Is there a reason you're not talking?" Eva asked him.

"I didn't think you were a very talkative person." Cole said.

"Why is that?" Eva asked, getting agitated.

"You're a very………" Cole stopped.

"Very What?!" Eva asked.

"Quiet, quiet person," he stuttered.

"I'm not that quiet." Eva said.

"Jack pot!" she yelled, nearly causing Cole to lose his grip.

She pocketed the moon rocks and they started to make their way down.

Duncan and Noah were wondering around the boiler room. They both had taken off their shirts and were sweating profusely, since it felt like an oven in there.

"Okay let's find this damn moon rock and get out of this room." Duncan complained.

"I hear you." Noah agreed.

"So if we lose, we're voting off Dale right?" Noah asked.

"Yep." Duncan said.

"Dude, this boiler has a hole in it." Noah said and Duncan pulled out a moon rock.

"Alright good let's get out of here." Duncan said.

Geoff and Tyler were walking through the sick bay.

"So Geoff, how have you been holding up since Bridgette left?" Tyler asked.

"Okay, I guess but can we not talk about it?" Geoff asked.

"Sure bro, I understand. I miss Lindsay so much." Tyler said, starting to cry.

They looked each other and began to sob.

"Lindsay!"

"Bridgette!"

They turned around to see a green moon rock.

"Look the moon rock!" Tyler cheered.

"Awesome!" Geoff cried and they ran off.

Leah and Justin were walking around the docking bay, when Justin spotted the 10th moon rock.

"There's our finally." Justin sighed.

"Good, grab it and let's go." Leah said.

Justin grabbed it, but as soon as he did an alarm went off.

#**SELF DESTRUCT MODE INITIATED#**

"RUN!!!!!" Leah yelled and they made their way for the exit.

On their way out, Gwen and Dale made their way across this bridge over a pool of water. Dale then hit Gwen, so the moon rock fell into the water.

"You're an ass!" Gwen spat and jumped into the water, shocking Dale.

"Good luck finding it." Dale laughed.

Courtney, Diamond and Trent made their way across the same bridge and an idea popped into Trent's mind. He bumped Courtney, knocking the moon rocks over the rail.

"Trent you klutz!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Trent said and jumped into the water.

Everyone gathered outside except for: Gwen, Dale, Diamond, Courtney and Trent. Gwen continued looking and finally found the moon rock.

"Let's go Mr. Sabotage." Gwen said and Dale growled.

They exited the space station and Chris declared the Dippers, the winners. As Diamond, Courtney and a soaked Trent exited, Courtney glared him.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**LEAH**-See ya music man

**COURTNEY**-You purposely threw the challenge

**COLE**-I'm tired of annoying nagging

**EVA**-I don't like people throwing challenges

**JUSTIN**-This isn't going to be TDA all over again

**TRENT**-It's you or me, I can feel it

**DIAMOND**-I know we're aligned but you can't do this

"Alright campers, one of you is riding a shooting star out of her tonight. I have 6 flowers, but seven campers. Alright here we go."

"Leah, Cole, Eva."

"Justin and Diamond."

"Courtney, Trent there is only one flower left and it goes to……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..Courtney."

"Sorry Trent, but you're out dude." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**-When is the dude gonna learn throwing challenges, gets your butt kicked off

**COURTNEY**-What an idiot! He'll never win one of these seasons, if he's not being selfish least a little bit.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**TRENT-I REALLY HAVE TO STOP THROWING CHALLENGES FOR GWEN, HUH?**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**LEAH: TRENT**_

_**COURTNEY: DIAMOND**_

_**COLE: COURTNEY**_

_**EVA: TRENT**_

_**JUSTIN: TRENT**_

_**TRENT: COURTNEY**_

_**DIAMOND: TRENT**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**TRENT-4**_

_**COURTNEY-2**_

_**DIAMOND-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT**_

_**REMAINING: GWEN, GEOFF, DUNCAN, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (14 LEFT)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS ARE GONNA TAKE A WALK IN SOMEONE ELSE'S SHOES. AND IT'S NOT THE SIMPLE WAY YOU'RE THINKING OF. WHAT DOES THIS CHALLENGE ENTAIL? WHO WILL WIN? WHO'S ROAD TO VICTORY WIL COME TO AN END? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION.**_


	36. I'm a What Now?

**Chapter 36**

"**I'm a What Now?"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers went into space. Their challenge was to enter a broken down space center and retrieve moon rocks. Gwen was Dale's next target, but Trent neutralized the plan by throwing the challenge. It was TDA all over again. Trent and Courtney were on the chopping block; unsurprisingly Trent was the one to go. This week our campers will take a walk in someone else's shoes. What does this challenge entail? Who will win? Whose reach victory will be shortened? And will Gwen blame herself for Trent's departure? We're switching it up on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Gwen, Cole, Diamond, Justin and Tyler sat together during breakfast.

"So Justin, Trent was throwing challenges for me again?" Gwen asked.

"Uh huh, but ask Diamond she was there." Justin pointed out.

"So he really did?" Gwen asked her.

"He intentionally knocked the moon rocks out of Courtney's hand and into the water." Diamond said.

"Well I guess it's for the best." Gwen sighed.

"You just gotta keep your eyes on the prize." Tyler said.

Dale and Leah sat together, discussing their next plan of action.

"So Gwen in next." Dale said.

"But, she's really upset. Why don't we focus on someone else?" Leah asked.

"Uh, Leah who's the captain of this alliance?" Dale asked.

"You," she said.

"Exactly, because I'm the brains in this alliance," he smiled.

"What, you think I'm stupid?" Leah asked shocked.

"Babe, you're hot and that's your weapon. I didn't pick you for your brains." Dale laughed mockingly.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**LEAH**-I can't believe Dale is being so mean to me. *sobbing*

Leah made her way over to Gwen's alliance and they glared her.

"I'm here to call a truce." Leah said.

"Why?" Gwen asked, in disbelief.

"With no one left to bully, he's bullying me." Leah sighed.

"There's a shock." Justin scoffed.

"Do you wanna know why Trent only threw yesterday's challenge?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Gwen said.

"You were Dale's target and you still are, so watch yourself." Leah warned.

"Okay, so do you want to join our alliance?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler!" Diamond yelled.

"What? She can help us take down Dale." Tyler said.

"True." Gwen smiled.

"How bout it?" Justin asked.

"Deal." Leah smiled.

"Alright campers it's time for your next challenge. Let's meet outside." Chris said.

The fourteen campers gathered outside to see 14, tall, skinny, silver boxes. They were trying to figure out what was in store for them.

"Today campers you'll be taking a walk in someone else's shoes. Before we chose teams, we'd like each of you to get into a silver box. Once inside the box follow the instructions and then we'll reveal the teams. Alright pick your favorite box, campers." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-This is really weird, even for Chris

**SADIE**-I'm really nervous

Duncan stepped into his box and looked the directions, as he shut the door.

-PLEASE DRINK PURPLE LIQUID BELOW

-WAIT ABOUT 5 MINUTES

-THEN EXIT BOX

"Sounds simple enough." Duncan said and went to chug the liquid. He gagged, because it tasted horrible and then forced himself to finish the rest.

After about a minute of standing there bored, he began to feel really strange. His whole body felt strange like he was light headed. He looked his chest and took a double take, but his chest was getting bigger. It wasn't muscle either, he was growing boobs! Then he looked as his bulge shrank to nothing, his arm, leg hair and goatee all disappeared. Duncan then realized he was a chick!

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-This is what Chris meant. He was turning all the guys into and girls and the girls into guys.

Gwen was holding her head, from nearly throwing up all over the place thanks to that purple goop. Suddenly she felt light headed and watched in shock, as her boobs hardened into Pecs and there was suddenly a bulge in her skirt. Chris had turned her into a guy.

Chris snickered as all the gender bent; teens exited the boxes confused and pissed Chris.

"What have you done to us?" Katie asked, but then covered her mouth in shock of her new deep voice.

"All in spirit of the challenge. Now let's see let's give you all new names. Gwen is now Guy(Gwen crosses his arms), Geoff is now Gina(Geoff was poking her boobs), Duncan is Donna(she was lifting her addends), Tyler is Tina(Tyler was starring her big boobs), Noah is Nina(who was trying to get used to the big weights on her chest), Katie is Cal(Katie was trying to walking in his awkward new body), Sadie is Sal(doing the same as Cal), Eva is Evan(who was flexing his huge guns), Courtney is Corey(who was telling Donna to stop playing with her boobs), Justin is Jasmine(who was showing off her new body), Cole is Cammy(Cole was enjoying her boobs), Dale is Dianne(who couldn't get over her soft legs), Diamond is Don(who was itching his stubble) and Leah is Luke(who was holding his member).

**CONFESSIONAL CAM**

**LUKE**** (FORMALLY KNOWN AS LEAH)**-I gotta say I have a huge package. If only the male me existed *sighs*

**GINA (GEOFF)**-Dude, I have boobs. This is so hot.

"Alright campers I have new clothes for you in the mess hall. Get changed, then I'll chose teams and explain the challenge." Chris said

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 37**

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**1. GWEN, TYLER, JUSTIN, COLE, DIAMOND AND LEAH**_

_**2. GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**3. DALE (ALL ALONE)**_

_**NEW NAMES**_

_**GWEN-GUY**_

_**GEOFF-GINA**_

_**DUNCAN-DONNA**_

_**TYLER-TINA**_

_**NOAH-NINA**_

_**KATIE-CAL**_

_**SADIE-SAL**_

_**EVA-EVAN**_

_**COURTNEY-COREY**_

_**JUSTIN-JASMINE**_

_**COLE-CAMMY**_

_**DALE-DIANE**_

_**DIAMOND-DON**_

_**LEAH-LUKE**_


	37. Boys and Girls Will Never Get Each Other

**Chapter 37**

"**Girls and Boys Will Never Understand Each Other"**

The teens exited in their new clothes and were still pissed Chris

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JASMINE**-I'm hot, no matter if I'm a guy or a girl *smiles*

**COREY**-I for one am appalled. How do guys go to the bathroom with this thing? *she points down*

"Alright campers your teams are: Evan's Enforcers and Sal's Seducers. The Enforcers are: Evan, Donna, Guy, Gina, Tina, Corey and Nina and the Seducers are: Sal, Cammy, Luke, Jasmine, Don, Cal and Diane. This challenge, teams mean nothing, except we split you up. You must kiss a person of the opposite gender on the other team. Scratch that, I just realized we won't need teams for this challenge. This will be a couple's challenge. There's 14 of you left so 7 couples. The first couple 4 couples to kiss on their date are immune. The other six will be the bonfire for risk of elimination. Now our couples are: Guy and Diane, Gina and Cal, Donna and Luke, Tina and Corey, Nina and Sal, Evan and Cammy and Jasmine and Don. Now why don't you kids go get dressed up for your lunch dates in an hour." Chris said.

**WARNING THE NEXT PART IS A LITTLE MATURE AND A LITTLE TWISTED **

Corey helped Donna pick out a dress.

"Babe, you realize you're gonna need to help me get dressed." Donna said.

"I had a horrible time w/ the bra," she pointed out.

"A bra is nothing compared to dealing with this." Corey said, pointing to his member.

"Let me see how big you are." Donna cooed.

"Duncan, what are you gay?" Corey asked appalled.

"Uh no, babe I'm a chick remember?" Donna asked Corey.

"Oh yeah." Corey laughed.

"You know you wanna see these." Donna said, pushing together her boobs.

Corey blushed as he felt himself get hard. He looked down his member confused. Donna started to laugh.

"Hey look Princess, your dick likes my big boobs." Donna laughed.

"Duncan shut up!" Corey yelled, trying to figure out how to make it go down.

"Hey Duncan dude, did you figure out how to wear these heels?" Gina asked, wobbling into the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gina asked, spotting Donna topless and Corey hard.

"No. If you girls will excuse me I have to shave." Corey said.

"Shave what?" Donna asked.

"These tuffs of hair under my arms and my arms and legs." Corey said.

"Babe, you're a guy now just let it go." Donna said.

"I don't care, I don't want any hair growing on my body except my head." Corey said and left.

"God damnit! I hate this dress and these high heels!" Nina yelled, as she walked into the room.

"Why did you get such big boobs, Noah?" Gina asked.

"I think it's genetic," she said.

"I have to meet your family." Gina smiled.

"Me too." Donna smiled.

**MATURE AND TWISTED CONTENT ENDED**

They finished getting ready for their dates and Chris showed them to the new addition to the island, a fancy restaurant. Cal and Gina sat quietly, till Cal leaned across the table.

"Geoff look, why don't we just quickly kiss and get it over with? Noah's fine with it and I'm sure Bridgette would be too." Cal said.

"Fine babe." Gina said and they kissed.

"Gina and Cal are out first immune couple." Chris announced.

Sal and Nina looked Cal who mouthed, kiss each other. Sal and Nina kissed and received immunity.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COREY**-I hate being a guy, there's hair all over your body. I had some on my chest, it was so nasty.

**Nina**-I love the feel of Katie's boobs, but to have them myself is another story. I bent over and almost fell over, cuz I was too top heavy. I don't know how Lindsay does it.

Soon after Sal and Nina, Jasmine and Don kissed as well. Finally Evan grabbed Cammy's face and kissed her.

"That's the end of our challenge. Corey, Donna, Tina, Luke, Guy and Diane are up for elimination. I'll see you in an hour." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DONNA**-Dale made a deal w/ Princess and I. He said if we threw the challenge and vote off Gwen with him and Leah he'd leave us alone till the merge.

**MATURE AND TWISTED CONTENT**

"Hey Princess, let's have sex. We haven't had it since Izzy's elimination, that's almost a week." Donna whined.

"Duncan I am not having sex in this body." Corey refused.

Donna knew it was still her girlfriend's mind, but in a guy's body. She knew how to turn him on. Donna took off her top and began to play with her boobs. Then she stuck her ass in Corey's face. Corey felt himself getting turned on again.

"Damn guy instincts!" Corey yelled and pulled Donna onto the bed with him.

They began making out in a heated passion. Corey was so horney they were quickly both naked. Donna told Corey what to do and Corey couldn't believe he was fucking his boyfriend. After the sex they both felt relaxed.

"That was weird doing it from the other side." Corey said.

"I know what you mean." Donna agreed.

**MATURE AND TWISTED CONTENT ENDED**

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GUY/GWEN**-You've got to go period.

**DONNA/DUNCAN**-Sorry, Gwen but I have to protect Courtney and I first

**TINA/TYLER**-Dale promised me safety and Lindsay if she returns

**COREY/COURTNEY**-Sorry, Gwen

**DIANNE/DALE**-I'm so running this game *laughs*

**LUKE/LEAH**-I'm sick of you treating me like dirt!

"Alright my little campers. This gender bender has cost one of you the game."

"Donna, Tina."

"Corey, Luke."

"Diane, Guy there is only one flower left and it goes to……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………Dale."

"Sorry Gwen, you're out."

"I'm still a guy!" Guy yelled.

"It'll wear off fairly soon." Chris smiled.

Guy got into the copter and waved goodbye

"So Chris when is this wearing off?" Donna asked pissed.

"3……………………..2……………………1." Chris counted.

There was a poof of purple smoke and they all returned to normal. Dale made his way to the tree and crossed out Gwen.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**GUY (GWEN) - WELL THIS SUCKS, BUT I WAS SICK OF SEEING CHRIS'S FACE.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**GWEN: DALE**_

_**DUNCAN: GWEN**_

_**TYLER: GWEN**_

_**COURTNEY: GWEN**_

_**DALE: GWEN**_

_**LEAH: DALE**_

_**TOTAL**_

_**GWEN-4**_

_**DALE-2**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT, GWEN**_

_**REMAINING: GEOFF, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND, LEAH (13 LEFT)**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE**_

_**JUSTIN, TYLER, DIAMOND, COLE AND LEAH**_

_**DALE (ALL ALONE)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATON, THERE ARE ONLY 13 CAMPERS LEFT SO, I'M THROWNG A PARTY. OF COURSE THE PARTY'S A CHALLENGE, THOUGH *LAUGHS* WHO WILL PARTY TOO HARD? WHO WILL OVERCOME THE PARTY? AND HOW WILL THE OTHERS TRY TO TAKE DOWN DALE? WE'RE PARTYING HARD, NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NAITON!**_


	38. The Tricky Luau

**Chapter 38**

"**The Tricky Luau"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, I used some of our high tech machines to gender bend our campers. There was confusion, aggression and some enjoyment. *laughs* In the end Dale and Gwen were on the chopping block, but Dale's deal sealed Gwen's fat and she left the island. This week our campers are gonna party! Who will party too hard? Who will overcome? And will Dale ever be eliminated? Time to party on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Gwen finally arrived the Loser Cabana and was quickly embraced by Trent.

"Where's Leshawna?" Gwen asked.

"Taking a nap with H-Dog." Trent said.

"Who's H-Dog?" Gwen asked.

"Harold." Cody snickered.

"Oh lord." Gwen sighed.

"They're not taking a nap." Izzy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"They're having sex," she finished.

"Izzy you really have to stop spying of people." Gwen said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz it's rude." Gwen said.

"It doesn't matter. Well look the time, to feed my giraffe herd." Izzy said.

"Why do you have a giraffe herd?" Trent asked.

"To kill Dale when he gets voted off." Izzy said.

"Okay." Cody said.

Izzy ran off into the distance. Gwen grabbed Trent's shirt collar and seductively pulled him into the resort. Trent walked into his room and Gwen shut and locked the door.

"I really needed this." Gwen said, seductively.

She started kissing him intensely right away. Trent took off her shirt and bra. He kissed her breasts and began licking them lightly and seductively. She squealed and moaned and then took off Trent's shirt. She sucked on his nipples and rubbed his chest down. He moaned releasing his horny desires within a few more minutes; they were naked and began slowly going it. Their moans filled the room and Izzy smiled, as she taped them.

**BACK THE ISLAND**

"Alright campers your challenge today is called the Tricky Luau. Our captains are Duncan and Eva, and the team names are: Duncan's Dancers and Eva's Exercisers. The Dancers are: Duncan©, Geoff, Katie, Justin, Tyler, Courtney and Dale and the Exercisers are: Eva©, Diamond, Sadie, Leah, Noah and Cole. Now the party is set up in the restaurant. Let's go!" Chris cheered and led the campers up to the restaurant.

They walked in to see; Chef, Molatoff and two male interns dressed in hula skirts and dancing on a stage.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-Chef in a grass skirt? Haven't we been tortured enough?

**Noah**-That image is now forever burned into my mind. Can't unsee the horrible image.

"Alright campers to start off the first team to finish their luau buffet first, gets a head start in part two of the challenge." Chris said.

The teens started gorging on the food, while Geoff went to drinking Pina Coladas.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**GEOFF**-I woke up this morning so sad over missing Bridge. I'm really depressed.

The Dancers finished first and then Chris wheeled out a rack of clothes with Hawaiian garb stroon across it.

"For our guys we these lovely animal fur Speedos, a leaf laurel, wristlets and anklets. For the ladies we have coconut bras, animal fur thongs, grass skirts, and leaf laurels, wristlets and anklets. Now for the second part: 1st you take a 50 meter jog into the jungle, 2nd you'll have to throw a total of fifty coconuts into the hot sauce filled volcano, 3rd you'll hike up a hill, 4th you'll slide down a slip and slide coated in barbeque sauce on a roasted pig and 5th ride a zip line back to here to the finish line. First team here wins immunity and the other will be on the chopping block." Chris said.

Once all the campers were in their Hawaiian garb, the Dancers were off. Except for Geoff who was running behind them in a drunken stupor.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 39**

_**TEAMS:**_

_**DUNCAN'S DANCERS: DUNCAN©, GEOFF, KATIE, JUSTIN, TYLER, COURTNEY AND DALE**_

_**EVA'S EXCERSICERS: EVA©, DIAMOND, SADIE, LEAH, NOAH, COLE**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**GEOFF, DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE & SADIE**_

_**TYLER, JUSTIN, LEAH, DIAMOND & COLE**_

_**DALE (ALL ALONE)**_


	39. Crying and Puking All the Way Home

**Chapter 39**

"**Crying and Puking All the Way Home"**

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DALE**-Yep, I gave Geoff a few more Pina Coladas before we started

**DUNCAN**-I told Geoff not to drink and what did he do? He drank!

The Dancers made it to the coconut part, but the Exercisers were right on their tails. Duncan told Tyler to help Geoff up the side of the volcano and for everyone else to carry 10 coconuts each. Dale got an idea and threw a coconut Tyler, knocking him out.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-*growls and covers his face*

**COURTNEY**-*screams*

**JUSTIN**-I want that piece of shit, gone!

By the time the Dancer's made it to the hike, the Exercisers were way ahead.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-The slip and slide was so hard and don't get me started on the zip line. You try to get an unconscious muscular jock and a drunk to hold onto the zip line. *sighs*

"Well it's obvious the Dancers lost. One of your island stays is over tonight."

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-Sorry Geoff, but you gotta go bro.

**GEOFF**-*mumbling and falls off the chair*

_INTERN 1- WHO DID HE VOTE FOR?_

_INTERN 2- PROBABLY DALE._

_INTERN 1-OKAY FINE_

**KATIE**-Geoff you're really holding us back

**JUSTIN**- I have to vote for you

**TYLER**- You need to leave, to let the game be fair

**COURTNEY**- I want you gone!

**DALE**- Bye party boy!

"Alright campers let's start the ceremony. There are seven of you before me, but I only have 6 flowers."

"Duncan, Katie, Justin."

"Courtney & Tyler."

"Geoff, Dale I only have one more flower and it goes to…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..Dale."

"Sorry Geoff, you're out." Chris said.

Geoff smiled him in a drunken stupor.

"Chef a little help here?" Chris called.

Chef picked up Geoff and threw him into the Failure Copter.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**Geoff-*MUMBLES AND CONTINOUSLY VOMITS***_

_**CHEF-HEY! THIS WAS A RENTAL. OH LORD, IT'S ALL OVER THE FLOOR. I DON'T GET PAYED ENOUGH FOR THIS.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**DUNCAN: GEOFF**_

_**KATIE: GEOFF**_

_**JUSTIN: GEOFF**_

_**COURTNEY: DALE**_

_**GEOFF: DALE?**_

_**TYLER GEOFF**_

_**DALE: GEOFF**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**GEOFF-4**_

_**DALE-3**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT, GWEN, GEOFF.**_

_**REMAINING: DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, COLE, DALE, DIAMOND & LEAH**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_**DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA, NOAH, KATIE &SADIE**_

_**TYLER, DIAMOND, COLE, JUSTIN &LEAH**_

_**DALE (ALL ALONE)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, THE CAMPERS ARE GOING TO EXPERIENCE LIFE ON A TOUR BUS. SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE TEENS CHAMOMILLE TEA AND TRY TO GET THEM TO SLEEP ON A ROCKING TOUR BUS? WHO WILL GET ROCKED TO SLEEP? WHO WILL STAY AWAKE? AND WHO WILL RETURN AFTER THE MERGE? WE'RE ROCKING OUT, NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_


	40. Rocking Out, Knocked Out

**Chapter 40**

"**Rocking Knocked Out"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers were invited to a luau. Not your everyday luau either. There was coconut throwing, roasted pig surfing, drinking (a lot on Geoff's part) and Chef in a grass skirt. *shudders* The Dancers lost thanks to Geoff's drunken stupor and Dale's sabotage tactics. Which is why it was no surprise when the two guys ended up on the chopping block. While the campers hate for Dale continued it was the drunk, lovesick, party boy who rode the Failure Copter, puking all the way to the cabana to be reunited with Bridgette. This week the campers are going on the road trip in a tour bus, after being given Chamomile tea that is. Who will dose off into Loserville? Who will avoid the hasty clutches of slumber? And with only 12 contestants remaining, who will be in the merge? You're getting sleep tonight of TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Noah, Katie and Sadie sat in the mess hall.

"Okay there's 12 of us left, only two more challenges till the merge." Courtney said.

"Then it's simple, the next two people in that copter have to be Dale & Leah." Noah said.

"Babe, I have an idea." Katie said.

"Let's hear it." Noah said.

"Well after the merge, when someone's eliminated they can't return, but if we get rid of Dale before the merge he could come back." Katie said.

"She does have a point." Sadie agreed with her bff.

"Then we eliminated Dale right after the merge? Sound good?" Eva asked.

"Yep, sounds great." Duncan said.

"Alright campers gather outside for your 19th challenge." Chris said.

They all gathered outside, looking at the giant bus in front of them.

"Geez, look the group. Only 12 of you left out of 30. Okay our new captains are: Noah and Katie. It'll be Noah's Noises vs. Katie's Kooks. The Noises are: Noah©, Justin, Sadie, Courtney, Duncan and Leah and the Kooks are: Katie©, Diamond, Eva, Dale, Cole and Tyler. Now this challenge is called Rocking Lullaby. Each one of you will drink a cup of Chamomile tea and then get on the tour bus. The challenge is to avoid falling asleep on the tour bus, while rock music is playing and the bus is shaking. The tea will make you drowsy, which will make for a real challenge. The last person awake wins immunity for their team. What you don't know is you already drank the tea, when Chef gave you tea this morning. Now get on the tour bus and we'll start the challenge." Chris said.

All 12 teens gathered onto the bus and Chef started to drive the bus around the island. Then the music began to blare.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**Cole**-The only problem I have with this challenge is my dad's a traveling musician. I'm used to falling asleep on tour buses.

**SADIE**-I can't fall asleep unless, it's deathly quiet. It just doesn't happen

Cole wasn't lying cuz a half hour into the challenge, he was snoring away. Diamond became really concerned and tried to shake him awake.

"Cole wake up!" she yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**EVA**-Well if we lose, I know who I'm voting off

After about an hour Justin, Katie and Leah joined Cole in dreamland. Everyone seemed to have a system to staying awake. Duncan and Courtney were running around the bus, Tyler was doing exercises, Noah had Sadie rip out an arm hair every time he shut his eyes, Eva was doing pull ups on one of the support bars, Diamond had a bag full of Pixie Stix and Dale was one lap of the bus every time he was about to nod off.

After about 2 hours, Duncan and Courtney were collapsed in the middle of the walkway, Tyler had fallen asleep in the middle of a push up, Noah had become to the arm hair pulling and snoring loudly, Sadie was yawning, but couldn't sleep, Eva was still her pull ups, but their speed had decreased, Diamond's Pixie Stix idea had caused her to crash and Dale was out cold.

2 hours later, Eva was forcing herself to continue doing pull ups and Sadie was bored. Suddenly Sadie watched as in slow-mo as the fitness buff dropped from the bar.

"Sadie and the Noises win!" Chris announced.

Later that night Duncan and Courtney laid on Courtney's bed.

"It's great that we're still in this competition together." Courtney smiled and kissed Duncan.

"I here you babe." Duncan said kissing, her back.

"I love you so much." Courtney cooed and rested her head on Duncan's chest.

"Right back ya." Duncan smiled and kissed the top of her head.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**KATIE**-Sorry, but you let us down

**DIAMOND**-I want your rich ass, off this island

**Eva**-I said I'd do it and I am

**DALE**-I didn't even have to do anything

**Cole**-I have to vote for you Dale

**Tyler **–Sorry bro, but you kinda dug your own grave

"Alright campers there are six of you sitting before me, but there's only five flowers in my hand. Let's start this up."

"Katie."

Katie cheered and ran over to grab her flower

"Diamond."

Diamond grabbed Cole's hands and grabbed her flower.

"Eva."

Eva stood up and swiped her flower from Chris with a growl.

Tyler was shaking in fear, Dale was looking around skeptically and Cole was getting really nervous.

"Tyler."

"Yeah, baby!" Tyler cheered and grabbed his flower

"Dale, Cole I only have one flower left, one of you will stay in the game and the other will ride the Failure Copter out of here. The last flower goes to…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..Dale."

Dale grinned evilly Cole and grabbed his flower. Cole hung his head in defeat and Diamond began to cry.

"Cole, no!" Diamond cried.

"Babe it's okay. No one sabotaged me, this way my own fault. I can with that." Cole said and kissed her passionately.

"Bye baby!" Diamond cried and hugged him tight.

Cole kissed her again and looked her in the eyes.

"Win this for me, win if for the newbies and win it for us." Cole smiled and got into the Failure Copter.

As it rose, he sang the song he wrote for her.

"I love your blue eyes. I love your crazy pink hair. I love you my New York coffee girl."

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**Cole – I CAN ONLY BLAME MYSELF FOR THIS LOSS. I HOPE DIAMOND TAKES IT ALL THE WAY. GOOD LUCK MY COFFEE GIRL.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**KATIE: Cole**_

_**DIAMOND: DALE**_

_**Eva: Cole**_

_**Tyler: Cole**_

_**Cole: DALE**_

_**DALE: Cole**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**Cole-4**_

_**DALE-2**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT, GWEN, GEOFF & COLE**_

_**REMAINING: DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, DALE, DIAMOND & LEAH**_

_**ALLIANCES**_

_Duncan, Courtney , Eva, Noah, Katie & Sadie_

_Tyler, Justin, Diamond & Leah_

_Dale (all alone)_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS ARE GONNA TAKE A COFFEE BREAK * LAUGHS* DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD LET THEM? THEY'RE GONNA BE PUSHING A GIANT COFFEE POT FILLED COFFEE BEANS ALONG A COURSE IN THE JUNGLE. WHICH WILL THEIR POT TO VICTORY? WHO WILL BE DEFEATED BY THE COFFEE BEANS? AND WHICH TEN CAMPERS WILL MAKE IT TO THE MERGE? FIND OUT NEXT ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_


	41. A Coffee Break?

**Chapter 41**

"**A Coffee Break?"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, our campers were rocked to sleep in a rocking tour bus. They were given chamomile tea. Sadly for our resident musician, Cole, this was hard to do. As he was the first one asleep. Unable to fall asleep unless it was quiet, helped Sadie win the challenge. In the end Dale and Cole were on the chopping block. Sadly Cole was the one to leave, leaving behind a tearful Diamond. This week our campers will be pushing a giant coffee pot full of coffee beans through the jungle. Who will be victorious? Who will the last camper to leave before the merge? And who will Dale sabotage tonight, to secure his spot in the final 10? You're about to be woken up, tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

Diamond sat motionless at the table with Tyler, Justin and Leah.

"Diamond, Cole wouldn't want you to give up like this." Leah said.

"Yeah, he'd want you to fight on." Tyler said.

"We have to focus. If we wanna make the final four, the next four that have to leave are?" Justin asked.

"Dale, Duncan, Courtney and Eva." Diamond said.

"Exactly." Justin said.

Courtney and Duncan's alliance was talking as well.

"We're the biggest alliance at the moment. Justin's alliance has four and Dale is all by himself." Courtney said.

"But we also have to watch ourselves. Justin is crafty and he'll want Dale, Eva, Princess and I out of here A.S.A.P." Duncan warned.

"We'll just let Dale sabotage someone else." Noah said.

"Good idea Noah, let's go." Courtney said and they walked over to where Dale was sitting.

Dale nonchalantly looked up from his breakfast and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We'd like to extend our deal." Courtney said.

"I'm listening." Dale smiled.

"If you leave the rest of our alliance alone today, we'll make sure you make it to the merge." Duncan said.

"Deal." Dale said, sticking out his hand and Duncan shook it.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DALE**-I look at it like this. I already promised the criminal and his stuck-up chick to save them until the merge. Now the fitness buff, the annoying BFFFL's and the cynical ass are safe as well. That leaves me with four options. I'll need Justin's under handedness and Tyler's skill to hide behind. That leaves only two options; Diamond or Leah, but since Diamond's an emotional wreck and I pick her off later in the game, I'm throwing the slut under the bus.

"Alright campers meet me outside for the announcement of the new teams." Chris said.

They all met outside to face Chris.

"Only 11 of you left, wow. Alright our last captains are: Duncan and Justin. Duncan's Decafs vs. Justin's Jelly Donuts. The Decaf's are: Duncan©, Tyler, Noah, Katie, Sadie and Courtney and the Jelly Donuts are: Justin©, Eva, Diamond, Dale and Leah.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**Leah**-All my good friends know, I'm part Japanese. So I decided to celebrate our almost merge with some Oolong tea. I had already had mine this morning, so I would just watch.

Leah poured the hot water into the cups and went to get the tea bags. Dale had already switched all the Oolong tea bags with chamomile. So, after the team's little brunch everyone was feeling a little drowsy, except for Leah.

"Alright campers this is our last team challenge this season, cuz after tonight's bonfire all teams will be dissolved. Your challenge today is to push a giant coffee pot filled with coffee beans along a course. The first team across the finish line will secure their places in the merge. Now on your marks, get set, GO!!!!!" Chris yelled.

Duncan's team slowly started pushing their pot forward, but Leah turned in shock to see her team falling asleep. As the Decaf's made more tracks the Jelly Donuts, except for Leah were sound asleep.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**Leah**-How could this have happened? It was only Oolong tea, unless……….Dale! The mother fucking, back stabber! He knew I would distribute the tea and to keep up the charade, he drank some himself.

**DALE**-It was easy to sabotage Leah. When a person spends almost every waking minute with you, it helps. *laughs manically*

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 42**

_**TEAMS:**_

_**DUNCAN'S DECAF'S: DUNCAN©, Tyler, Noah, KATIE, SADIE AND COURTNEY.**_

_**JUSTIN'S JELLY DONUTS: Justin©, Eva, DALE, DIAMOND AND Leah.**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**DUNCAN, COURTNEY, Eva, Noah, KATIE AND SADIE**_

_**Tyler, Justin, DIAMOND AND Leah**_

_**DALE (ALL ALONE)**_


	42. Coffee Never Hurt Anyone Before

**Chapter 42**

"**Coffee Never Hurt Anyone Before"**

**MEANWHILE THE LOSER CABANA**

Gwen, Trent, Angela and Oliver were sitting out in the sun.

"I just realized something." Gwen said.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"I haven't seen Kiki or Heather for a few hours." Gwen said.

"Well, we already know where Heather is." Oliver snickered.

"Yep, she's with her man." Leshawna said, joining the group.

"Okay, but where's Kiki?" Gwen asked.

"Doing the same thing." Oliver said.

"With who?" Leshawna asked.

"Logan." Oliver said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Leshawna said.

"It does?" Gwen asked, confused.

"The boy has a sex drive the size of Justin's ego." Leshawna said.

"Exactly. He was ready to jump on anything with a pulse and Kiki needed some to help her relax. Now they've both been more bearable." Angela said, putting on tanning oil.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that." Trent said.

**MEANWHILE IN KIKI'S ROOM**

Both Kiki and Logan were naked in a passionate make-out session.

"Now remember I don't like your or anything, just because of this." Kiki said.

"Yeah, I know babe. It's just to satisfy our sexual hunger. You do realize there has to some sort of attraction for two people to have sex, though." Logan pointed out, between pants.

"Shut up and kiss me, you horny dog." Kiki said and they sank into the sheets.

Logan licked all over her boobs and Kiki returned the favor. They moaned in heated passion and began rolling around on Kiki's bed.

**NOW IN HEATHER'S ROOM**

Zeke and Heather laid naked in Heather's bed, watching TV.

"Do you think they think we're still having sex?" Zeke asked Heather.

"Yep, but in my opinion alone time in here with you, is better than humoring those vipers." Heather scoffed.

"Babe, if you tried being nice to them you never know what could happen." Zeke said.

"Hun, I know you want us all to get along and that's what I love about you, but it's highly unlikely." Heather smiled and kissed him.

*Well least I tried, eh?* Zeke thought to himself, as Heather lay her head on his chest.

**BACK ON THE ISLAND**

Leah was frantically trying to wake up the others. She was getting more and more pissed. Frustrated Dale's devious work, Leah decided to try to push the pot by herself, but it wasn't budging. Then suddenly she looked over and saw Duncan's team push their pot across the finish line.

"The Decaf's win!" Chris announced.

The others slowly stirred and woke up. They looked at Leah and wondered why she wasn't asleep.

"You sabotaged us!" Dale yelled at her.

"No I didn't!" Leah yelled back.

"I heard you talking to yourself about it this morning. You put us to sleep with the tea to make yourself look better." Dale said.

"That's not true, it was you!" Leah yelled pointing at Dale.

"Why would I put myself to sleep?" Dale asked.

"To make the plan work." Leah said.

"I've heard enough of this, you sabotaged us bitch." Justin said and walked off in a huff.

"I told Tyler we shouldn't have trusted you." Diamond said.

"Di, I thought we were friends." Leah pleaded.

" 'Were', being the operative word here." Diamond said and walked off.

"It's your funeral." Eva growled and stormed off.

Tears began to stream down Leah's face. She hated Dale so much. She got back to camp and was sobbing behind the girls' cabana. She heard someone coming and got ready to leave.

"Leah you back here?" asked a guy's voice.

"Tyler?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said, appearing.

"Do you hate me too?" she asked, her eyes all red and puffy.

"No, because you're telling the truth." Tyler said.

"You believe me?" Leah asked.

"I sure do and I give you my word, that his manipulative ass will be the next one on the copter." Tyler said and hugged her.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**Justin**-I thought you changed.

**Eva**- Get your cheating ass, off this island!

**DALE**- Sorry, Leah but it's a game

**DIAMOND**-Obviously you haven't changed.

**Leah**- I'll vote for you anyway

"Alright campers, I see five competitors but I only have four flowers. The votes have been cast. So let's do this."

"Diamond."

Diamond smiled and grabbed her flower.

"Justin."

Justin cheered and grabbed his.

"Eva."

"It's about time!"

"Dale, Leah I only have one flower left. One of you is safe, while the other is spending their last night on the island. The flower is for…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

…………………………………………Dale."

"Sorry Leah, but your time on the island done." Chris said.

"Okay, I'd like to say something to Dale." Leah said.

"What is it babe?" Dale asked.

"This." Leah said and nailed him in the balls.

"Mommy?!" Dale squeaked and collapsed.

Leah kicked him in face after he was on the ground.

"I hope you enjoyed my parting gift, jackass! And in case it isn't obvious, we're through." Leah said.

The others gathered to see Leah off. She hugged Tyler and thanked him.

"Chris can I ask you something?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Chris smiled.

Leah nailed him in the balls as well.

"Hello!!" Chris squeaked similar to Dale.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"As for the rest of you, kiss it." Leah said, flashing her ass.

Dale hobbled over to his tree and crossed out Leah. He was happy he made it to the merge, but he gulped. Now he was all alone.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**LEAH-IT FELT GOOD TO KICK BOTH DALE AND CHRIS. NOW I CAN GO RELAX FOR A CHANGE.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**Justin: Leah**_

_**Eva: Leah**_

_**DALE: Leah**_

_**DIAMOND: Leah**_

_**Leah: DALE**_

_**TOTAL**_

_**LEAH-4**_

_**DALE-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: Kiki, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, Angela, LESHAWNA, Oliver, DJ, BRIDEGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, Trent, Gwen, GEOFF, Cole &Leah.**_

_**REMANING: DUNCAN, Tyler, Noah, KATIE, SADIE, Eva, COURTNEY, Justin, DALE &DIAMOND**_

_**ALIIANCES:**_

_**, COURTNEY, Noah, KATIE & SADIE**_

_**2. Tyler, Justin & DIAMOND**_

_**3. DALE (ALL ALONE)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, ALL TEAMS ARE DISSOLVED. THEN OF COURSE FIVE CAMPERS WILL BE RETURNING TO THE GAME. TO ALL YOU VIEWERS OUT THERE, VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE 5 TO RETURN. WHO WILL RETURN? WHAT WILL THE CHALLENGE BE? AND WILL Tyler STAY TRUE TO HIS PROMISE, TO LEAH? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION!**_


	43. TDN the Aftermath Episode 3

**Chapter 43**

**TDN Aftermath Episode 3**

TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH MUSIC PLAYING

TRENT~I GUESS I SHOULD STOP THROWING CHALLENGES FOR GWEN, HUH?

GWEN~WELL THIS SUCKS, BUT I WAS SICK OF SEEING CHRIS'S FACE

GEOFF~*VOMITTING*

COLE~I HOPE DIAMOND GOES ALL THE WAY

LEAH~IT FELT GOOD TO KICK CHRIS AND DALE AND NOW I CAN RELAX FOR A CHANGE

~cue theme song

BRIDGETTE~WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA NATION THE AFTERMATH. I'M BRIDGETTE.

GEOFF~AND I'M GEOFF. NOW LET'S INTRODUCE THE OTHERS

KIKI! (WAVES SLIGHTLY)

OWEN! (LAUGHS)

LINDSAY (BLOWS KISSES TO THE AUDIENCE)

LOGAN! (HOOTS AND HOLLERS)

ANGELA! (WAVES)

LESHAWNA! (SHOWS OFF HER BOOTY)

OLIVER! (SMIRKS)

DJ! (WAVES TIMIDLY)

HAROLD! (HE GIVES A PEACE SIGN, LIKE A "G")

IZZY! (BEATS HER CHEST)

ZEKE! (HE WAVES AND SMILES)

CODY! (HE FLEXES)

BETH! (KISSES TO THE CROWD)

AND HEATHER! (GROWLS)

BR~ALRIGHT NOW OUR GUESTS TODAY ARE: TRENT! GWEN! COLE! AND LEAH! THE ADDED BONUS OF TODAY'S EPISODE IS YOU WILL GET TO FIND OUT WHO THE FIVE RETURNING TO THE ISLAND WILL BE.

BR~NOW OUR FIRST GUEST IS A ROMANTIC METRO, WHO HAS LOST TWO SEASONS OF TD FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HAS RANG HIS CHIMES ON A FENCE POST. COME ON OUT, TRENT!

TRENT WALKS OUT ONTO THE STAGE AND WAVES TO THE AUDIENCE. HE TAKES A SEAT AND SMILES.

BR~TRENT HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOU GAVE UP TWO SEASONS FOR GWEN?

TRENT~WELL FOR STARTERS, GWEN MEANS SO MUCH MORE TO ME THEN MONEY

GEOFF STARTS LAUGHING AND BRIDGETTE GLARES HIM.

GF~I HEAR YOU DUDE. I FEEL THE SAME WAY WITH BRIDGE.

BR~ANYWAY HOW WAS YOUR EXPERIENCE ON THE ISLAND?

TR~IT WAS GOOD, TILL I DECIDED TO THROW THE GAME AGAIN.

BR~HAVE YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THESE EXPERIENCES?

TR~YEAH, I LOVE GWEN BUT I SHOULD STILL TRY MY HARDEST TO WIN

BR~ALRIGHT WELL THANKS TRENT

GF~OUR NEXT GUEST FIRST JOINED THE SHOW ON A DARE FROM HER LITTLE BROTHER, HAS GOTTEN CLOSE TO WINNING AND HAD TO KISS DALE. LET'S WELCOME GWEN!

GWEN WAVES TO THE CROWD AND THEN JOINS THE LOVEBIRDS ON THE COUCH.

GF~HOW'S IT GOING GWEN?

GWEN~GOOD, THANKS FOR ASKING GEOFF

GF~DO YOU HAVE ANY HARD FEELINGS AGAINST DALE?

GW~UH YEAH, THAT PIECE OF SHIT, COST TRENT AND I THE GAME

GF~ANY PREDICTIONS ON WHO'LL WIN THIS TIME AROUND?

GW~WELL JUSTIN AND KATIE ARE SLIDING RIGHT UNDER THE RADAR, SO ONE OF THEM I GUESS.

GF~WELL THANKS GWEN

BR~OUR NEXT GUEST IS AN UPCOMING MUSICIAN, WON THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS AFTER A GAME OF STRIP POKER AND CAN FALL ASLEEP TO ROCK MUSIC. COME ON OUT, COLE!

COLE DOES A ROCK ON SIGN TO THE CROWD, WHO HOOTS AND HOLLERS. THEN HE TAKES A SEAT ON THE COUCH.

BR~HOW'S IT GOING, COLE?

COLE~PRETTY GOOD BRIDGE, I CAN'T COMPLAIN.

BR~YOU DON'T SEEM TO SAD OVER YOUR ELIMINATION. WHY IS THAT?

CL~WELL I LOOK IT THIS WAY. I MADE IT MORE THEN HALFWAY THROUGH THE COMPETITION. I FLEW UNDER THE RADAR AND WAS ONLY IN THE BOTTOM TWO, THE NIGHT I GOT ELIMINATED. PLUS MY ELIMINATION WAS MY FAULT, NO ONE SABOTAGED ME OR ANYTHING AND I'M REALLY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR GETTING THAT FAR.

BR~HOW FAR DO YOU THINK DIAMOND WILL GO?

CL~WELL IF SHE ALLIGNS HERSELF WITH THE RIGHT PEOPLE AND KEEPS HER HEAD ON STRAIGHT, SHE COULD WIN.

BR~ALRIGHT, THANKS COLE

GF~OUR LAST GUEST HAS A RATHER FLIRTATIOUS CHARM, LOVES TO TAKE OFF HER CLOTHES AND GOT SCREWED OVER BY THE GUY SHE WAS SCREWING. HERE'S, LEAH!

LEAH WALKS OUT, KISING AND WAVING TO THE CROWD. THEN SHE TAKES A SEAT ON THE COUCH.

GF~SO LEAH, WHEN DID YOU REALLY START TURNING ON DALE?

LEAH~PROBABLY AFTER OLIVER LEFT, CUZ HE HAD NO ONE ELSE TO BULLY EXCEPT FOR ME

GF~DO YOU THINK YOU MADE A STUPID MOVE, ALLIGNING WITH DALE?

LH~NO, BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY GOT ME A LOT FARTHER THEN I THINK I WOULD'VE GOTTEN WITHOUT HIM

GF~HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU THINK DALE HAS LEFT IN THE GAME?

LH~WELL TYLER PROMISED HE'D BE OUT NEXT, SO I'M HOPING THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS.

GF~THANKS FOR THE INPUT LEAH

BR~OKAY NOW THIS TIME, ALL EX-CAMPERS SIT ON THE RIGHT SIDE COUCHES. IF I SAY YOUR NAME MOVE OVER TO THE LEFT, SIGNIFIEING YOU'RE NOT RETURNING.

GF~OKAY FIRST FIVE OUT; OBVIOUSLY BRIDGE AND I, KIKI, OWEN AND LOGAN.

BR~ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, HAROLD AND IZZY.

GF~OKAY TEN CAMPERS LEFT

GF~ZEKE

ZEKE SIGHS AND JOINS THE OTHERS

BR~TRENT

TRENT HUGGS GWEN AND GIVES HER A THUMBS UP

GF~GWEN

GWEN HANGS HER HEAD AND JOINS THE OTHERS

BR~COLE

COLES LOOKS FURIOUS AS HE JOINS THE OTHERS

GF~NOW WE'RE GONNA SAY THE FIVE RETURNING. SO IF WE CALL YOU, COME DOWN TO CENTER STAGE WITH US. THE 1ST CAMPER IS…………………………………BETH!

BETH JUMPS UP AND CHEERS

BR~2ND IS………………………………………..DJ!

DJ CHEERS AND JOINS BETH ON THE STAGE.

3RD IS …………………………..LINDSAY!

LINDSAY~I'M COMING TYLER!

HEATHER, CODY AND LEAH WERE WAITING IN ANTICIPATION.

BR~ THE 4TH CAMPER RETURNING IS…………………………CODY!

CODY FLEXES HIS BICEPS AND SMILES THE CROWD.

GF~OUR LAST CAMPER RETURNING IS……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………

……………………………………HEATHER!

HEATHER WAS ACTUALLY SHOCKED, BUT SHE BROKE OUT OF IT AND JOINS THE OTHERS ON STAGE.

BR~WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION AFTERMATH

GF~MAKE SURE TO JOIN CHRIS FOR ANOTHER ACTION PACKED EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA NATION AND WATCH THESE FIVE RETURN TO THE ISLAND.


	44. And the Returning Campers Are

**Chapter 44**

"**And the Returning Campers Are….."**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, the campers were supposed to push a giant coffee pot on a course. Dale's latest sabotage victim was his now ex-girlfriend, Leah. She caught on, but it was too late as her team blamed her for their loss. The ex-couple was on the chopping block, but Leah was the one to leave. This week is the first merged challenge. What's in store for our campers? Will Tyler stay true to his word? And how will the campers react to: DJ, Beth, Lindsay, Cody and Heather returning? We're heading back to TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue theme song

Chris and Chef gathered the remaining ten campers outside. They all walked to the landing pad, to see who was returning.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**TYLER**-I want Lindsay to return, so bad! I mean it's also cool if; DJ, Cody or Zeke return too.

**SADIE**-Please bring back my Cody! I miss him!

The first copter came into view and slowly descended. The campers held their breath, until a certain head of blond hair was revealed.

"Lindsay!" Tyler cried and ran to her.

"Tyler!" Lindsay cried and they kissed.

The second copter landed and as soon as DJ came into view, Eva was off.

"Ev……..uh!" DJ cried, as his girlfriend tackled him.

The next copter landed and as soon as Cody exited, Sadie squealed with happiness.

"Cody!" she cried and jumped into his arms.

The fourth one landed and Beth ran out of the copter and ran into Justin's arms.

The last copter landed and as Heather exited, all the campers groaned.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**COURTNEY**-The audience liked her?

**DUNCAN**-You they they're done torturing you and then this happens.

**TYLER**-I promised Leah I'd get out Dale and then I'm gunning for Heather.

**DIAMOND**-I think my chances of getting farther in the game, just doubled.

Suddenly they heard another copter and they all looked confused, including Chris. It landed and they all starred, waiting to see who would come out. Izzy jumped out of the helicopter with a battle cry along with a baby giraffe, a prairie dog and a beaver.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Duncan asked.

"I'm one of the campers, voted to return," she answered.

"No you weren't." Chris said.

"Actually I took a look the polls and you messed with them. So, unless you'd like me to reveal the real competitors that were supposed to return." Izzy threatened.

"Alright fine, Izzy's back along with her zoo." Chris sighed.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**IZZY**-Hi viewing world. I'd like to introduce you to my animal bretherin. The giraffe is Kenya, this is Buthchy from TDA (points to prairie dog) and this is Bucky.

Tyler and Lindsay laid naked in Tyler's bed. Lindsay rested her head on his chest with a big grin.

"I really needed that," she giggled and they kissed.

"You, me and my junior." Tyler smiled.

"Don't you mean your short stop?" she giggled.

"Or I'm sorry, your long stop?" she giggled some more.

During lunch, Lindsay, Tyler, Justin and Beth sat with each other.

"Here's my idea guys, we have to form a foursome alliance. You two drop Diamond and we'll form an alliance." Lindsay said.

"I like the idea babe." Tyler said and kissed her.

"Definitely." Justin and Beth agreed.

Noah, Katie, Sadie and Cody also sat in a group during lunch.

"So, we make that the four of us are the final 4, deal?" Sadie asked.

"I'm all for it babe." Cody said.

"Definitely." Katie smiled.

"Let's win this thing." Noah smiled, cynically.

Courtney, Duncan, DJ and Eva were also together.

"Alright so we know this; Beth, Justin, Tyler and Lindsay will form an alliance, as will Noah, Katie, Sadie and Cody. So we keep strong to our alliance and we have a strong shot of going to the final four. We have strength and smarts in our alliance, we'll be unstoppable." Courtney said.

"Alright campers time for your first individual challenge. Meet me outside for the rules and rewards." Chris said.

The 16 contestants met Chris outside.

"Alright the challenge today is the Island Marathon. From this point you'll take a 50 meter run to a cliff, where you will swing from vines to the other side. Next you will cross a gorge by swinging across hula hoop monkey bars. Next you will have to find your wooden head, tied down within the river and climb a steep cliff. Then run a little bit back here to the finish line. The first two across the line, win immunity. I'll give you a minute to stretch and we'll start." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-The purpose of today was is to eliminate Dale, plain and simple.

**KATIE**-We're sick of his sabotaging,

**NOAH-**plans,

**SADIE**-"alliances",

**COURTNEY**-judgmental attitude,

**CODY**-thinking he's better than everyone else,

**TYLER**-him using people,

**LINDSAY**-and his horrible fashion sense.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 44……….**

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**BETH, JUSTIN, LINDSAY & TYLER**_

_**DJ, EVA, DUNCAN &COURTNEY**_

_**KATIE, NOAH, SADIE &CODY**_

_**ALL ALONE: HEATHER, IZZY, DALE &DIAMOND**_


	45. A Taste of His Own Medicine

**Chapter 45**

"**A Taste of His Own Medicine"**

Chris said go and the campers were off on their 50 meter run. Duncan was in 1st with Eva and Justin close behind. Right behind them was Dale; suddenly he spotted a mirror and knew it would be the perfect thing to distract Justin with. He grabbed it and heard a cord snap. Faster than he could react, a net revealed itself under his feet and he was stuck in a tree. Lindsay and Tyler stood under the net and started laughing.

"So you just hanging around Dale?" Tyler snickered.

"Shut up, meathead." Dale snapped.

"I'm so excited it worked." Lindsay giggled.

"Wait a second, you're telling me this was bubble brain's idea?" Dale asked.

"Yep all mine." Lindsay smiled.

"I got tricked by a girl, who drank shampoo thinking it was a magical potions?" Dale asked himself.

"Damn, I'm getting rusty," he finished grabbing his head.

The couple ran off, laughing and pointing Dale.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DALE**- I can't believe the bubble head bitch sabotaged me, of all people.

During the vine swinging part of the race, Duncan, Courtney, Eva and DJ held the lead with Izzy on their tails. They went right to the hula hoop monkey bars, to which Eva had to coax DJ to do. Dale now in last, grumbled as he got to the hula hoops. He got halfway across the gorge, but when he grabbed the middle hula hoop, the rope snapped.

"Oh, fuck me." Dale cursed and fell into the rapids below.

Duncan grabbed his wooden head and ran with it to the cliffs. He read the directions the cliff, that said to chop open his head and retrieve the key inside. The key will unlock a colored box, the same color as your key. Using the ax nearby, Duncan chopped open his head and used the black key to unlock the black box. He on his rock climbing gear and began to scale the cliff.

Right after him, Courtney arrived and unlocked the gray box. Izzy, Eva and DJ followed: unlocking the orange, purple and brown boxes. Duncan finished climbing and after a little, broke the finish line tape, to win the challenge. Courtney came in second, Eva 3rd, DJ 4th and Izzy 5th.

Dale finally got to the river and noticed all the heads were gone. He began cursing, until he noticed a huge mud ball. He picked it up and cleaned it off to reveal his head. Tyler came in 6th, Lindsay in 7th, Justin 8th, Beth 9th, Noah 10th, Katie 11th, Cody 12th and Sadie 13th.

As Dale started to climb the cliff, Heather & Diamond crossed the line. Dale got to the top of the cliff and ran into a growling black panther.

"Nice try, Izsane, but I know it's you." Dale said, patting its head.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**BLACK PANTHER*** he shrugs his shoulders, not knowing who Dale's talking about*

Dale screamed like a little school girl and ran across the line. Suddenly the panther was shot by a tranquilizer dart and everyone turned to Izzy.

"What it wasn't my idea. Eva told me to spray Dale's box with panther attractor. She said she needed it for her collection of big wild cats." Izzy said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**EVA SITS WITH THE PANTHER ON A CHAIN LINK LEASH**-What?! Some people collect baseball cards, but I collect big wild cats. * the panther growls at her and she punches it in the face. The cat whimpers and backs up* Good kitty, you'll be the Midnight Massacre.

"Alright campers our two winners of immunity are: Duncan and Courtney. As for the rest the other fourteen of you, one of your butts is going home." Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT(TRASH DALE HUT)**

**BETH**-That cheating bastard, can kiss my ass

**DJ**-You snake adding psycho

**LINDSAY**-It's so good to see your sabotaging ass, getting what it deserves

**HEATHER**-You gotta love karma

**DUNCAN**-Nice game man, but you have to go

**TYLER**-You got rid of Lindsay and I made a promise to Leah

**NOAH**-You played a good game, but it's finally come to an end.

**KATIE**-You're despicable and greedy, so bye-bye

**SADIE**-You sabotaged my Cody, so I'm happy to vote you off

**CODY**-This is payback, jackass

**EVA**-Good-bye, you scum sucking asswipe

**COURTNEY**-It's after the merge, so your fate is sealed.

**JUSTIN**-Sabotaging Beth is unforgivable

**IZZY**-Izzy hopes you can run from giraffes *laughs insanely*

**DALE**-Have you ever felt like you were totally screwed? Well whatever, I vote for Eva.

**DIAMOND**-Bye Dale *giggles*

"Alright campers welcome to the first merged bonfire. Now tonight I'll just throw them to you, savvy?"

"Duncan, Courtney, Beth, DJ, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Justin, Izzy, Diamond, Eva, flowers for you all." Chris said.

"Well Dale, looks like you're out." Chris said.

"Whatever! Fuck you! Fuck this game! And fuck all the douche bags, sitting over there!" Dale yelled and got into the Failure Copter.

Izzy walks behind the boys' cabin to Dale's tree and crosses him off.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**DALE-I WAS TIRED OF THIS SHIT ANWAY**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**BETH: DALE**_

_**DJ: DALE**_

_**LINDSAY: DALE**_

_**HEATHER: DALE**_

_**DUNCAN: DALE**_

_**TYLER: DALE**_

_**NOAH: DALE**_

_**KATIE: DALE**_

_**SADIE: DALE**_

_**CODY: DALE**_

_**EVA: DALE**_

_**COURTNEY: DALE**_

_**JUSTIN: DALE**_

_**IZZY: DALE**_

_**DALE: EVA**_

_**DIAMOND: DALE**_

_**TOTAL VOTES:**_

_**DALE-15**_

_**EVA-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT, GWEN, GEOFF, COLE, LEAH & DALE**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, DJ, LINDSAY, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY &DIAMOND**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**BETH, JUSTIN, LINDSAY &TYLER**_

_**DJ, EVA, DUNCAN & COURTNEY**_

_**NOAH, KATIE, SADIE &CODY**_

_**ALL ALONE (HEATHER, DIAMOND & IZZY)**_


	46. Don't Forget Who's Been Ousted

**Chapter 46**

"**Don't Forget Who's Been Ousted"**

Last time on Total Drama Nation, all teams were dissolved and Heather, Beth, DJ, Cody, Lindsay and Izzy returned to spice up the competition. The campers had to run across the island and do different tasks. Not all the campers agree on everything, but they all agreed Dale had to leave. So they sabotaged the whole relay race for him. So a few choice words, Dale was finally eliminated. Tonight on Total Drama Nation, our campers compete in a memory challenge regarding our ousted campers. Whose memory will save them? Whose memory will short circuit? And how will the three outcasts survive? Put your memory to the test, tonight on TOTAL DRAMA NATION!

~cue them song

Justin, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler sat around discussing their strategy.

"Dale being eliminated is great, but I've been thinking and it's time to change gears." Justin said.

"Izzy, Diamond and Heather are the three outcasts. Alone their harmless and easily picked off, but knowing Heather she could convince them to align. So we have to take them out before they realize that." Justin finished.

"Smart thinking bro." Tyler said.

"Yeah, the sooner Heather leaves the better." Lindsay smiled.

Heather had already discovered Justin's findings and was going to work. Diamond and Izzy looked her confused.

"I know we don't like each other, but to save ourselves and get farther in the game we have to align." Heather said.

"Alright but I still don't like you." Diamond said.

"That goes double for Izzy," the psychotic redhead agreed.

"Fine." Heather sighed.

"Alright campers, time for your next challenge. Let's go!" Chris said.

They all gathered outside to see Chris standing in front of a giant rock head. Before the head was 14 rocks and Chris had a stack of cards in his hands.

"Alright this challenge will is called the Loser Memory Hunt. In the jungle I've made little dolls of all the losers. I'll read a clue and you'll have to run and grab the correct doll that corresponds with the clue. Here's the catch, similar to musical chairs, there'll always be one less rock to kneel then there are you. You'll show me your doll and I'll tell you if you're correct. Savvy?"

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**- Wow, well I thought Chris couldn't out do the stupidity of challenges. He pulls this stunt.

"Now remember last two standing win immunity. Alright let's start this competition. Clue #1: She had eyes for a geek and is _____ and in large."

They all immediately knew who Chris was talking about and ran into the jungle. Courtney and Duncan found Leshawna dolls in a couple of bushes, while DJ and Eva found theirs' hanging from trees. Izzy was swinging through the trees and tossed Leshawna dolls to Diamond and Heather while she grabbed her own. Cody and Sadie had found dolls and were heading back. Katie and Noah were searching frantically. Noah found one and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Now run back," he said.

"Not until you find yours." Katie said.

"Katie, I'll find one quick and be right behind you, I promise," he said.

Katie hugged him and ran off. As Katie kneeled beside her best friend, she looked back for Noah. Justin, Tyler and Lindsay joined the group. Only Noah and Beth were left. Suddenly the two came darting out of the jungle at the same time. They were neck and neck, until Noah tripped Beth. He smiled and kneeled on the rock next to Lindsay.

"Douche bag!" Beth yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**BETH**-Oh yeah, real mature. Tripping me? What are we in fifth grade? What a douche bag.

"Oh yeah, that's original." Noah said.

"Sorry Beth, you're out." Chris said.

Beth stepped to the side, grumbling to herself.

"Okay guys you all have Leshawna, right?" Chris asked.

The group showed their Leshawna dolls and he said okay.

"Next clue. Clue #2: Her cold heart canned her chances. Go!" he yelled.

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 47……………**_

_**CHALLENGE STANDINGS**_

_**STILL IN: DJ, LINDSAY, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN, IZZY AND DIAMOND**_

_**OUT: BETH**_

_**ALLIANCES:**_

_**BETH, JUSTIN, LINDSAY & TYLER**_

_**DUNCAN, COURTNEY, DJ & EVA**_

_**NOAH, KATIE, SADIE & CODY**_

_**HEATHER, IZZY & DIAMOND**_


	47. Ooops, My Bad

**Chapter 47**

"**Oops, My Bad"**

Everyone ran into the jungle and got Kiki dolls. They all returned and Tyler beat Noah to the last stone. Noah grumbled and joined Beth on the side.

"Okay, so we all have Kiki dolls?" Chris asked.

"I thought you meant Heather, oh for this season?" Lindsay asked in an airy voice.

Everyone slapped their foreheads

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**JUSTIN**-It ceases to amaze me, that she really is that clueless

The next clue was about DJ, so they ran to get a DJ doll. The funny thing was, DJ was eliminated that round. Then Katie was out followed by; Izzy, Sadie, Cody and Courtney.

"Our final 6, fighting for immunity are: Justin, Duncan, Tyler, Heather, Diamond and Eva." Chris said.

The next doll they all had to find was Harold. Duncan was beaten to the stone by Eva.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**DUNCAN**-I was this close *makes small sign* to staying in the round.

In the final 5, Heather eliminated Eva and then in the final 4, Diamond eliminated Justin. The final 3 had to find a Bridgette doll. Tyler found his doll and ran back to the stones. Heather and Diamond were frantically searching with immunity on the line. Finally they both found dolls, split seconds apart.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**HEATHER**-It was a tight race, but I had to win. I know I'm aligned with Diamond, but "A" they want me off and "B" they won't vote her off.

Heather got to the stone first, eliminating Diamond.

"Heather and Tyler win the challenge and immunity!" Chris announced.

After the challenge, Diamond went into the girls' cabana to put in her eye drops. Her allergies had been bothering her for weeks. Katie went into her room to congratulate her on doing so well in the challenge, but when she opened the door, she gasped.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**KATIE**-She's using fake tears to make it look like she's crying.

**DIAMOND**-My allergies have been unbearable thank God for eye drops. *chuckles*

Katie told her alliance what she'd witnessed and they agreed to vote for her.

**CONFESSIONAL HUT**

**BETH**-I can't let you get any further in this game

**DJ**-It's nothing personal, you just shocked my alliance

**LINDSAY**-I could really see you winning this time around and I can't risk it

**HEATHER**-This is purely strategy

**DUNCAN**-You're a stronger player, then you appear

**TYLER**-Sorry, but it has to be done

**NOAH**-I see exactly what you're doing

**KATIE**-I'm sorry, but lying doesn't fly in my book

**SADIE**-Lying just makes you an ugly person.

**CODY**-I don't want you here anymore, period.

**EVA**-Nice run, sorry it cost you

**COURTNEY**-Sorry it had to be you, but you're a threat

**JUSTIN**-I just have to get rid of you.

**IZZY**-Izzy is voting for you to save her

**DIAMOND**-Sorry, no hard feelings

"Welcome campers, let's start it up,huh?"

"Heather, Tyler, DJ."

"Lindsay, Noah, Katie."

"Sadie, Eva, Courtney."

"Justin, Beth, Cody."

"Izzy."

"Duncan, Diamond I only have one flower left. One of you is about to be history. The last flower goes to……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………

……………………Duncan."

"Sorry Diamond, you're out."

"Why'd you guys vote me off?" she asked shocked.

"You came in third in the challenge." Duncan said.

"Plus you we're using fake tears to make yourself cry." Katie said.

"Those are my eye drops for my allergies!" Diamond yelled.

"Ooops, sorry." Katie said.

Diamond glared long and hard Katie before getting into the Failure Copter.

_**FAILURE COPTER CAM**_

_**DIAMOND-GEEZ, FAKE TEARS? WHAT A STUPID BITCH.**_

_**VOTES:**_

_**BETH-CODY**_

_**DJ-DIAMOND**_

_**LINDSAY-IZZY**_

_**HEATHER-DUNCAN**_

_**DUNCAN-DIAMOND**_

_**TYLER-IZZY**_

_**NOAH-DIAMOND**_

_**KATIE-DIAMOND**_

_**SADIE-DIAMOND**_

_**CODY-BETH**_

_**EVA-DIAMOND**_

_**COURTNEY-DIAMOND**_

_**JUSTIN-IZZY**_

_**IZZY-DUNCAN**_

_**DIAMOND-DUNCAN**_

_**TOTAL **_

_**DIAMOND-7**_

_**DUNCAN-3**_

_**IZZY-3**_

_**CODY-1**_

_**BETH-1**_

_**VOTED OFF: KIKI, OWEN, LINDSAY, LOGAN, ANGELA, LESHAWNA, OLIVER, DJ, BRIDGETTE, HAROLD, IZZY, ZEKE, CODY, BETH, HEATHER, TRENT, GWEN, GEOFF, COLE, LEAH, DALE & DIAMOND**_

_**REMAINING: BETH, DJ, LINDSAY, HEATHER, DUNCAN, TYLER, NOAH, KATIE, SADIE, CODY, EVA, COURTNEY, JUSTIN &IZZY**_

_**ALLIANCES: **_

_**BETH, JUSTIN, LINDSAY & TYLER**_

_**DUNCAN, COURTNEY, EVA & DJ**_

_**NOAH, KATIE, CODY & SADIE**_

_**HEAHTER & IZZY**_

_**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION, OUR CAMPERS WILL HAVE TO FLY THROUGH THE TREES. WELL THEY'LL HAVE TO JUMP ON THEM. Whose TREE HOPPING WILL RAISE THEM HIGHER TO THE PRIZE? WHO WILL FAIL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA NATION.**_


End file.
